


Magic Mirror on the Wall, Who is the Fairest of Them All?

by Lady_Zri



Series: Refraction [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hypocrisy, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zri/pseuds/Lady_Zri
Summary: Hux is a Resistance prisoner. His only chance to get away is to feign having amnesia.
Will he be able to deceive a base full of Resistance fighters?





	1. Conquest in Progress

  
It was a clear morning. A beautiful morning to announce the end of the bloody ineffectual, lying, 'New' Republic. All those officers, engineers, mechanics, pilots, stormtroopers. All breathless, waiting to witness the beginning of a new era. It was glorious. The pride. The hope.  
And then all went to dust.  
It was pointless try to pin the blame on Kylo Ren's stupidity or FN-2187's inopportune betrayal or the incredible luck of the riff raff Resistance. What was done, was done.  
Forward.  
His point was made.  
The next point in the plan: dispose of Snoke and his Idiotic Knaves in Rags. That was going rather well actually until those Resistance scum appeared to steal his glory and acted all high and mighty this-was-our-plan-all-along.  
What happened then...? An explosion yes, awfully close. He was in a land base, masterfully directing the coup and then the windows shattered, after that all became darkness.  
  
  
  
Hux regained his senses quietly, he wanted to assess where he was before giving himself away. He was laying in some sort of bunk. He was alone. The air felt dusty and had an unmistakable planet side quality. Not the _Finalizer_ then. Not _Home_ either. He could feel the air current in his toes, his legs were bare as well. Hux scoffed mentally, he was spared his undergarments, at least his captors had some sort of decency. _As if._ This was all an elaborate threat, 'we could have leave you naked if we wanted. Be grateful you managed to keep some dignity.'  
Therefore, he was a prisoner of the bloody Resistance. Without a doubt he was going to be executed. How? And When? Those were the important questions. Would it be a grand event or a private Nobody Cares For You shoot to the head? If he were Organa would opt for the later. In fact Hux was wondering why was he still alive. Some hushed conversation grew louder as people were walking down to meet him. _Oh dear, visitors and I have neither tea nor biscuits, I am such a terrible host_. His thoughts were bitter but he had resolved not to give into whatever charade the Resistance thought could pull on him. He was about to sit when the approaching conversation became suddenly interesting. More than interesting. It held the key to his freedom and the absolute destruction of these Republic Vermin.  
  
“We ran two sessions of interrogation with the droid and both yielded no results. His mind is completely empty.” the man sounded baffled but not defeated.  
  
_You did what to me? You savages!_  
  
“We thought the droid was acting up again the first time, so we run a second test. But it seems that bastard is in complete shock or a slip away from brain death.” complained a second man.  
  
Hux steeled his anger just before the group stopped before his cell.  
  
_Curtain Rise._  
  
Hux shivered and slowly moved his right hand fingers, without opening his eyes yet. No wonder the buzzing in his ears and the increasing nausea. What kind of droid did they use anyway? An Old Republic model? _Hell, make the buzz go away._  
  
“Is obvious you are awake. Stand up this instant! You are in the presence of General Organa!” barked a third male voice.  
  
_Tough audience on the opening night, I could not ask for anyone better._  
  
The ginger opened his eyes startled and sat up quickly. Right on cue the nausea reached all the way to his mouth and he threw up unceremoniously his previous meal, when was the last time he had eaten? They knew this would happen. They were all out for humiliating him. Hux was enjoying this even more than they were. _You are so cute and innocent._  
They patiently waited for Hux to have nothing more to throw up, on all fours in the floor, heavily panting.  
  
“I told you to stand up.” repeated the third man. Every word promising pain if Hux did not comply.  
  
Hux clumsily stood up, shivering. His eyes trained to the floor, his back slightly hunched. Nothing in his posture or demeanour revealed a military life even less a 'general'. He could feel the four pairs of eyes glaring at him. Thinking too loud if this was an act to gain some pity or if the man in front of them was nothing more than a pusillanimous, gutless coward without the backing of an army. Look at him. He is so thin without his shiny uniform, do he eats properly? Is he sickly? Someone pray tell, how did this pushover made it to general?  
  
“Look at me.” Ordered Leia in a low voice, anger was there but there was something else as well: curiosity. This was without doubt the man on most First Order's propaganda and at the very same time this man was not that man. “Look at me” repeated her command when Hux did not move fast enough.  
  
Hux risked a quick peek in Leia's direction before returning his eyes to the floor. But it was all that was needed. Behind the hardened gaze of General Organa shone a bit, a tiny bit, of empathy. Hux had won this fist game. However, he knew better than to gloat. Organa was Force sensitive, somewhat untrained, but dangerous nonetheless. If his plan was to succeed, he had to keep his mind carefully blank.  
  
Leia had to blink to cast away the image of a younger man, who was absolutely terrified and uncertain of his destiny.  
“State your name and rank” She said in a merciless voice.  
  
Hux searched for his voice and muttered something while his fingers fidget at his sides.  
  
“Louder.”  
  
“I don't know... it may be something with 'A' but I'm not sure...” Hux stuttered apologetically trying to shrink himself and never tried to look up. Leia held her breath briefly while listening. This man not only looked younger, he also sounded younger that the image she had of him. She pursed her lips, the creature before her was a monster not a man close in age to her own son. A monster that could be putting on a marvelous act... She would caught him in the lie.  
  
“Oh thanks the Force! We still have hope, Sien, he might survive this trance!” Leia clung quite relieved in the arm of the third man, who looked puzzled for a moment but Leia kept talking to fill them in on her intentions all the while she observed Hux.  
The ginger did not react to her words at all, he had cold sweat appearing in his back, a buzz inside his head, and even after throwing up he was getting hungry. And then he realized the buzz was not a side effect of the 'interrogation'. _Like mother, like son._ She was trying to tear off of his mind the proof that he was lying. _Well, good luck with that._  
  
“Our Aurelio is a tough fighter, those First Order scum couldn't break him. I'm so proud of your men, Captain.”  
  
_General Organa, please. Is this a nursery? Or you really think I am a pushover? I am disappointed._  
  
“Yes... yes... He will be on his feet in no time, we managed to extract most of the drug. This... 'after effect' will wear off in a few days.” the man added carefully also gauging Hux reaction. The First Order General never broke his shivering nor give any indication that he was listening to their conversation. A ridiculous made up name. Disrespecting the First Order. A rank spoken aloud. A dramatic retelling of the actual situation, making the Order the villains who captured and tortured him. _I expected too much finesse, I should have known._  
  
“Don't worry Aurelio, you are among friends now.” Leia's voice was warmer and full of comfort. Hux dared raise his eyes to meet the woman's. She still doubted him but surprisingly a lot less than before. Hux allowed himself to feel hopeful, perhaps this woman would help him. Perhaps she knew him. Perhaps...  
  
Leia averted her eyes. “Please rest well, we'll return in the morning to see your progress. You'll have to endure the gusts tho, the doctor said you needed to cool off. Your mind is in a weakened state, you were tortured before we could rescue you. Don't push yourself too hard.” With that farewell the visitors left him alone again.  
  
Hux sat quietly in a corner of the bunk. His fingers still fidgeting over his knees. Finally, the buzz left his head. Leia must have a really small range to exert her Force abilities. Or perhaps that's exactly what she wants him to think. One can never be too careful. Hux folded his legs and hugged his knees to keep his hands locked. His forehead rested in one arm. His cell was small and rustic. Well ventilated. _Extremely so_. To the occupants of the Resistance base, the cell must be considered chilly but to Hux it had a really pleasurable temperature.  
  
_Well, well, that first meeting went better than I expected. Aurelio is a ridiculous name though. Organa must have chosen it to mock me. The man, Captain Sien, could be a problem I must get rid of. I have to be subtle and buy enough time for Captain Phasma to find me. But likewise I must not idle long. I am still surprised that Organa liked my performance so much. I have to capitalize on that when I am out of this cell._  
  
  
  
Leia interlaced her hands at her back. Trying to put together the Hux in the propaganda and the Hux in her cell. She was failing so far. His mind was eerily silent, no previous memories of any kind. There were fragments of things, emotions mostly, but they were scrambled and broken beyond recognition... The hole in his memories could be the First Order's brainwashing? Somehow, deep down, Hux didn't believe in the First Order blindly... So, when he thought he was going to die, he simply discarded all of his First Order baggage. Including his First Order persona. When he didn't die, he did not have anything to return to. Right now he was just a shell of his former despicable self. Ordering this man's death won't bring any satisfaction. Nor any sense of justice or retribution. It would just feel like murder.  
  
“General?”  
  
“Sorry Captain I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?”  
  
“What are we going to do with him? He is obviously putting an act.”  
  
“No Captain. He is not acting. He has no memories at all...”  
  
“Pardon my interruption, General, but as we were saying earlier; he is just in shock. He can regain his memories at any given time.” said a short blond man, who evidently didn't have any sympathy for Hux.  
  
“Yes Badlor and the possibility that he never recovers is also there. As he is right now, we would be killing an innocent man, unfortunate enough to look exactly like the ruthless face of the First Order. The man I want executed is General Hux not the wretch in the cell.”  
  
“I'm probably too forward, General. Yet I don't see any difference. I suggest you sign the order to get the galaxy rid of him.” Chimed in the other interrogator, an older man with salt and pepper hair.  
  
Leia sighed and stopped to face the three men. “I know we should get rid of him. But as I said I don't feel it would be right to do so right now. Let's wait a couple of days for any change. If General Hux returns, I'm sure he would demand to speak with me.”  
  
The three men agreed with reluctance. Hux was Hux and the sooner he was dead, the better.  
  
  
  
The next morning, unsurprisingly for him, none came to check on him, whoever he donned an anxious face. Was it morning already? Was still too early? His fingers began to fidget on the bunk. About noon some man slid him a bowl containing a canteen and some perfectly preserved imperial rations. Hux gasped inside his head. _How dared this SCUM live off of imperial rations?_  
  
“Thank you.” He said meekly.  
  
“Chin up, boy. The doc says you are doing great. The General got busy with new intel. Get well soon so we can keep blasting the cursed First Order!” This man was in Hux's age range, perhaps a little older. His way of speaking gave away he dealt with a small group of people. A sergeant or a squad leader. He was smart but not a very good actor. The fact that Organa had sent a proxy spoke volumes to Hux.  
  
“Wait... please...” Hux plead when the other man was about to go. “Do you...? Do you know me?”  
  
The other man froze for a moment and thought as fast as he could. _Charming. This man could be useful._  
  
“Is not... I'm not supposed to tell you anything... you might still lash out at me... like last time... the drug you see? It makes you violent... The doc said is almost gone but... It's for your safety, boy. Your being here I mean... But yes, we know each other Hu... Hart. We are... uh... engineers...”  
  
_Oh yes, we are, thank you my new friend. You have made my life so much easier than it already was._  
  
Hux smiled faintly. “Aurelio Hart, Engineer... It still feels like I am talking about someone else...”  
  
“Don't worry too much Hart, that's unlike you. I have to go, plenty of work in my hands with you enjoying your holiday.”  
  
“Sorry...” The other man waved his hand dismissively.  
  
“I'll work you like a slave later, boy, first you have to recover.”  
  
“Thank you, I will be looking forward to it.”  
  
Hux's new engineer friend nodded awkwardly and left him to have his... brunch. The ginger drank some water and opened the nutritive bar, he was mid chewing the first bite but he could not finish before spiting it out. It was not that bad actually. Not so different of First Order rations, a bit stale perhaps but nothing too terrible. Organa or some of her men wanted to see if he could eat rotting food if it bore the imperial crest. They were so transparent. He felt bad for wasting food but right now it was necessary.  
  
_I gather that would be all the interaction of today. That poor sod has surely enraged someone. On the bright side I now have a last name and an occupation. And a future friend that happens to think I am much younger than him. Next time I will ask him his name._  
  
  
  
Hux was wrong. About sundown Leia paid him a visit. She was carrying a small basket with apples. _Just like a witch in the fairy tales._ She was alone this time and not trying to pry in Hux's head. The ginger scrambled to his feet quickly, more orderly than the day before. The shivering was gone as well, Leia noticed. Hux's posture was still bad but he looked more at ease.  
  
“Good evening Aurelio, I'm glad to see you better. Something came up in the morning.”  
  
“Good evening General. Thank you for coming to see me.” His voice sounded more steady but he still looked painfully young even fragile.  
  
“You look happy, something good happened?” she asked tenderly with a warm smile that never reached her eyes.  
  
“Yes. I learned my name and that I work as an engineer here. The man that brought me food...” Hux knitted his brow.  
  
“Something is wrong?”  
  
“I should have asked his name. He told me he knew me but...”  
  
“You don't remember him yet. Nor me, nor anyone else. The First Order took you prisoner but somehow we managed to locate your team... I'm sorry but only you made it back.” Leia looked so sad, so tired. _A decent lead actress_. Hux followed her lead and a look of distress painted his face.  
  
“I... why?” Hux's grief and confusion hit Leia as if he had slapped her. This man wore his emotions in his sleeve. Feeling so much empathy for people that never existed. Was this man really a monster? Or just a boy trying to act the part of a monster? The First Order destroyed lives all across the galaxy. Inside its ranks was probably the worst place to be.  
  
“I'm sorry. I should have waited more. But you know... I have always been blunt. I'm so used to trusting you Aurelio. Knowing that I could have lost you... It had me on edge. Not you too. Please let us find him, I prayed every day. And we did but you were under the effect of a new drug. You behaved so violently that the rescue team had to keep you sedated. You have been in and out of sedation this past days. I'm glad you are getting better. You'll see that in no time you'll be back to your old self. Oh I brought you an apple. Your favourite.”  
  
“I... hope so. It seems that I am nothing but a burden at the moment. I feel so... useless.” Leia brushed briefly his hand while giving him the apple. She felt confusion and frustration. Not deceit. Not anxiety. This man was not General Hux of the First Order. This man could be Aurelio Hart, an engineer of the Resistance.  
  
Hux enjoyed his apple. He did like apples. It had been too long since he had a chance to eat one in its pre-processed form. This was just a lucky guess on Organa's part. He had not thought of apples in a very long time. And most people like apples.  
  
_Am I now, one favourite of yours Organa? You plan to keep me near you so you can walk in and out of my head whenever you please. That is all right. I will do my best to know you better._


	2. Know Thy Neightbour

Another five days went by. Leia visited Hux on three more occasions, idle chat all the time. Hux began to wonder the real reason why she visited. She was not evaluating his pretended recovery nor trying actively to find inconsistencies on his performance.  
Every day a different person brought his meals. The engineer of the first day did not come back. _No matter, I will find him._  
At the second day, Hux developed a small workout routine to pass time. He would rather indulge himself in abstract contemplation but that would be an irrefutable tell. Then, some clumsy squats, some half-hearted push ups and somewhat more compliant crunches had to do.  
Also, to add insult to injury, he could feel a week long stubble. Hux tried to convince himself it was all right. As long as he did not see his reflection in a mirror, he could bear with it. Besides, it was probably best to grow a beard. The least he looked like himself the better.  
The fifth noon held yet another surprise. Hux was doing his push ups when a friendly voice greeted him.  
  
“Hello there Aurelio, how are you feeling today?”  
  
Hux looked up and found a face he never wanted to see in his life. Ever. Poe Dameron. The damn pilot with the map to Skywalker. The accursed man whose squadron blew up Starkiller. The ginger felt a surge of rage tensing his muscles. _You piece of bantha shit I am going to boil you alive. And what do you do while I decree your demise? You check me out unabashed. I am sure you have an asphyxiation kink, right? And if you do not I will make you have it. My hands in your neck, squeezing you just a tad harder than before, until you find it normal to pass out for me. Just like that. And one day..._  
  
“Quite well, thank you.” Hux answered with a flirty smile of his own and stood up in front of Dameron. “What is the special today?” He extended his hand out to receive his bowl.  
  
“I don't have food for you Aurelio but I can take you to the mess if you are up for it.” Poe offered a bundle of clothes.  
  
Hux almost withdraw his hand and glanced with hesitance at Poe's dark eyes. “Will it really be all right?”  
  
“I don't see why not. You seem fine to me. I'll be with you. There's nothing to worry about, trust me.”  
  
_Never._  
  
Hux nodded slowly and took the clothes. They were simple working clothes, nothing fancy. A nondescript grey shirt and matching trousers. “So... what I shall call you?” He said after closing the button of his trousers. Poe's eyes had been following Hux's hands, when the red haired man spoke his hands were practically encasing his crotch. The dark haired man bit his lower lip.  
  
“Poe. Poe Dameron.” But you can call me whatever you want, went unsaid in the air.  
  
_How about 'Kriffing Eyesore' then?_  
  
“A pleasure to meet you Poe. I am Aurelio Hart, and I do believe those shoes in your hand are intended for me as well.” Hux pointed out with another charming smile.  
  
“Could be... Perhaps you have to earn them first.” Poe grinned mischievously. Hux raised his brow and tilted his head to the right, his fingers fidgeting again at his sides.  
  
“How can I earn my shoes, Poe?” asked Hux in a velvety voice that made Poe's knees tremble.

 

 

 

"What the kriff is Dameron doing?!" Badlor slammed his fists on the surveillance console. "He was supposed to take Hux to the medbay not asking him on a date! For kriff's sake!"  
  
Captain Sien's expression indicated he wasn't amused at the turn of events either. Dameron was a prisoner on General Hux's Star Destroyer not so long ago. He was tortured. If anything, he shouldn't be feeling emphatic with his former captor.  
  
"Let's wait and see how the situation unfolds. If in two hours Hux hasn't visited the medbay, I'll drag him there myself."

 

 

 

“How about taking your meals with me?”  
  
_How about throwing you into a trash compactor?_  
  
“Sounds too easy to me, there must be a catch somewhere.”  
  
“Maybe, but you need shoes now.” Poe smiled more seductively.  
  
_Oh, Poe, you make my heart pound so violently, my knuckles are itching so much to kiss your face._  
  
“How about 'okay then'?” Hux answered mirroring Poe's smile.  
  
“Good. Here, your shoes.”  
  
“Thank you.” The red haired man purposely avoided to touch Poe's hand playfully. He put on the shoes. The size was right but they were not half as comfortable as his boots. “Ready when you are, Poe.”  
  
“I'm always ready” Poe opened the cell and Hux joined him happily in the corridor. “I think you must be eager to be outside and feel the sun again.”  
  
_Not at all._  
  
“I might be... I do not feel exactly thrilled... That may be weird. Did I... do I work much outdoors?”  
  
Poe looked at him, Hux's skin was pale, too pale actually.  
  
“No, you're always holed inside base, so I'm always trying to make you go outside.”  
  
“Have you succeeded so far?”  
  
“A few times. A few more times I foresee.”  
  
Hux actually laughed. The nerve. “Good. Now I will be looking forward for your invitation to The Outside.”  
  
“Count on it, Aurelio.”  
  
Hux was amazed at the zero sense or sensibility of the man known as Poe Dameron. Resistance's Ace Pilot yes. Reasonable Man not at all. Dameron was flirting with him as if he was really Aurelio Hart and had known him from a long time ago. No, Dameron would be flirting with him even if he were General Hux.  
  
This base was really shabby, old, dirty, crammed and falling apart. A bloody mess. Hux was screaming in his mind at every new Safety Regulation violation he laid eyes upon.  
  
They were walking down a main corridor where an assorted crew was doing maintenance to a batch of astromechs. Poe was talking about something when suddenly Hux raised his hands to interrupt him and backtracked to hold tightly the arm of a man to keep him from doing what he was doing.  
  
“Hey! What...?”  
  
“You can thank me later. See there? Those cables are switched, if you closed the circuit the droid would have exploded in your face.”  
  
“It's true. Watch it Fang, if you die all the repair expenses will come from your salary.” happily noted a black haired woman sporting red tinted googles covering her eyes. Her hair was braided in a messy way that shouted 'detention' and possibly 'demotion' into Hux's head. The rest of her ensemble was... acceptable. “You were spot on as always Aurelio dear. I fell in love with you all over again.”  
  
“No you didn't” huffed annoyed, all the way to the opposite wall, the man who made Aurelio an engineer. “Are you ready to work, Hart?” _Ah my dear friend, you saved me so  much time, I like you more every time I see you._  
  
“I...”  
  
“Obviously he is. He is always ready. For everything.”  
  
“Not always and definitely not everything.”  
  
Hux raised his brow in confusion. What were these people talking about? He looked helplessly at Poe.  
  
“We are on our way to see doctor Kalonia, who knows? You might regain your man, Viram.”  
  
_Doctor? I though you ask me for lunch. You lied to me. How can I trust you if you lie to me?_  
  
“Aurelio is not his, Poe, is all mine.”  
  
“Ha! You wish, Xiaotien. Hart won't be transferring to you!”  
  
“We better keep going Aurelio. Their fights are endless, you'll see” Poe tugged Hux by the arm to resume their way. The ginger followed, glancing back occasionally. The man, Viram, and the woman, Xiaotien, were still performing an argument on his behalf. Not an opera intermezzo but he would still throw them some credits on ingenuity.  
  
“That was awesome Aurelio. The way you noticed something was wrong with just a glance. Are your memories coming back to you?”  
  
_Are you serious? Do you really expect me to answer you something like that?_  
  
“I do not know. I felt something was not right, the way the cables intertwined with each other... they should not be doing that. And then I suddenly knew why they should not be doing that. Still, I do not remember this place, or the people we have come across... or if I have met you before today.”  
  
The pilot's eyes widened with surprise, he was important enough to warrant a separate mention.  
  
"Maybe doctor Kalonia can shed a light on that... now that you know we we'll be visiting her first..."  
  
"Well I suppose it is natural... From what the General has told me, it is practically a miracle I am alive to this day. I do not want to be idling more. I want to repay you all for rescuing me... even if the rest... even if they were not as fortunate. I have to live for them."  
  
_Oh please, wipe that stupid starry eyed look from your face. This is standard lip service._  
  
Poe didn't enter the medbay adducing an 'allergy to needles'. Both, doctor Kalonia and Hux looked incredulously at him but didn't comment anything and proceed to business. The area was clean enough but lacked something. The equipment was very basic. Nothing non essential.  
  
“Sit there.” said the doctor dryly. An older woman about Organa's age. Maybe younger, maybe not. She barely contained her absolute disgust to be not in the same room but the same galaxy with him.  
  
“Yes, doctor.” Hux voice was cheerful, as befitting a man expecting good news. This annoyed the good doctor, and from that point onward handled Hux with the least tact ethically possible.  
  
_Yet you are the gentlest doctor I have met so far, which is good because you are the lousiest actress in this play. I have to return with Viram, get myself some tools. Know my way around. Get away from Dameron or risk murdering him..._  
  
“Yes. It's positive. You are mostly clear. I need to kept an eye on you in case you... relapse. You'll come here every week at this time.”  
  
“Yes, doctor. Thank you.”  
  
“Go back to work then, there's much to do and the war is far from over.”  
  
“Yes, doctor.” Hux nodded and walked out of the medbay. Dameron was not nearby. Was this some sort of test to see if he would snoop around? _There is not much to see, to be honest._ The ginger sighed and traced his steps back to where Viram and his crew were working.

 

 

 

Leia tapped her fingers on her desk. She had been listening a most curious account of Aurelio Hart's first day out of his cell from different sources, all the afternoon. First the passionate disapproval of Badlor on having Hux roving free on the base. Then the less passionate disapproval of Captain Sien. Those two narrations were more or less the same. Then the medical part from doctor Kalonia, Hux was overall healthy if somewhat under weighted for his height. Leia nodded. Finn wasn't malnourished, and for the First Order he was expected to be cannon fodder. Why Hux was under weighted?  
The following person was Maralla Xiaotien, her narration was the most colourful of all.  
  
“When we saw Hux coming back without Dameron we thought something was off, but as I kept questioning him it turned out it was Dameron who ditched Hux. He was eager to get to work but Lixi and I were wary to let him handle our astromechs, so we put him to work on the damned doors of warehouse three, which you may remember have never worked properly since we are here. We thought that would keep him busy the rest of the day.”  
  
“Yes, I know.” Leia remarked. It was important to her technicians but the rest of the Resistance had given up on those doors to work properly.  
  
“Well it took him three hours to get the doors to work. Three hours.”  
  
“How long ago was that?”  
  
“About two hours.”  
  
“What is he doing now?”  
  
“He was checking the transport bands of the warehouse with Lixi last time I saw them.”

 

 

 

Word got around the base fast, warehouse three's doors were fully operational. When Leia and Maralla entered the warehouse, Hux was surrounded by dozens of technicians, mechanics, engineers and other staff. All of them listening in awe to his explanation. Even if he sounded confident, he lacked impact. His body was still carelessly placed, he couldn't see the faces of half his audience. His hands movements were too fast, too nervous.  
  
_Hell, Organa, telling people you are blunt is an understatement._ The buzz inside his head was sudden enough to be painful, however Hux had time to grow accustomed to such violations to his privacy, that was the reason his face showed no surprise at all nor his speech suffered in any form.  
  
“General in the room, people, get yourselves together.” announced Maralla loud enough. And all personnel stood to attention.  
  
“At ease. Word of your achievement reached my ears, Hart. Well done.” Leia blinked twice. Hux was feeling happy and accomplished before she went in the room, but after hearing her words those feelings grew tenfold.  
  
“I was just doing my work, General.” A faint blush in his face and some fidgeting hands. Was he expecting more praise? How old was he, five?  
  
“As I see your liking of challenges, I'll have another job for you that you may enjoy: we have two auxiliary power units which are practically dead. I want you to bring them online again as fast as you can, the First Order won't take long to retaliate now that we are wining.”  
  
“Yes, General. Leave it to me.”  
  
Leia nodded and smiled. Her eyes were lukewarm. “We are counting on you, Hart.”  
  
After Leia exited the warehouse, Hux was filled in with every little detail of all the procedures of anyone who had tried to fix those power units. The ginger nodded politely at every new input.  
  
_Now I do begin to understand why the Republic and the Resistance hate us so much; the Empire stole all the engineers in the bloody galaxy. How these people are able to breath on their own? It must be some miracle._  
  
“Don't get ahead of yourself, boy. You have to finish your job here first. And all of you as well, get out and find something to do.” grumbled Viram and the small assembly complied in good spirits, after all they had gained a functional warehouse.  
  
“Sorry, I did not mean to waste time.”  
  
“As long as you know, boy. Those power units ain't no good. They can't be repaired with our current resources.”  
  
Hux nodded. “Still, I would like to take a look, if it is alright...”  
  
“I'll take you there when we are finished.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You mean 'Thank you, Chief'.”  
  
“My bad, Chief, thank you.”

 

 

  
“So you are telling me you left Hux alone, in our base, because Badlor called you out for not guarding Hux properly.”  
  
“Yes General, I take full responsibility. I miscalculated the time doctor Kalonia would spend with him and Badlor's love for ranting. Thankfully it all went well.”  
  
“Yes, it went well. But it was due Hux's compliance. Do you think he is trying to deceive us?”  
  
“Well... He is a surprising fellow that's for sure, but oddly enough, I don't feel him fake. It's more like he isn't Hux. I mean he sounds like Hux but don't speak like Hux.”  
  
Leia nodded. “Be more careful around him.” Poe nodded and left. Leia folded her arms, Hux was an intelligent man, cold and cunning, merciless. Not a young engineer hungry for praise.

 

 

  
_I never thought I could see one of_ these _things physically. This base IS old. I bet there is more than a couple of missing parts. Getting one of the generators to work would be Master's work..._  
  
Hux was so engrossed in his inspection that he did not hear the approaching steps at his back, the subsequent hit to the back of his knees took him completely unaware and has unable to react before his face was smashed into the side of the panel he had got open. Another pair of hands yanked his head backwards, pulling him by the hair.  
  
“Many people better than you died because of you. Don't get too comfortable. Not all of us can be bribed with operational doors.” seethed at his ear a male voice. A male voice who clearly enjoyed hurting people or at least hurting him. A voice Hux had no difficulty putting a face on, regardless he was now unable to see him. The short, blonde interrogator.  
Hux was pinned against the wall, someone, presumably another man, possibly the other interrogator, held his arms twisted painfully at his back. Both men kicked Hux in each calf and brought him to his knees. His arms were now nearing a breaking point. But Hux won't scream, he never did before, why would he begin now?  
As expected, the silence ticked off the blonde, therefore Hux was kicked viciously until the man either got tired or bored with the lack of response. “I'll be watching you. You'll give me a motive to kill you I'm sure.” Both men kicked Hux one last time before going away.  
  
_Let us recapitulate: today I got a 'boyfriend', a 'Chief' and a trashing. It is like I am in the Academy all over again._  
  
Hux tried to laugh but only coughed some blood before passing out.


	3. Phase One: You are the Bad Guy, not Me (Part I)

Hux regained consciousness with a wet towel over his face. Who? Phasma...? No. It wasn't her. That was then, not now. He removed the towel from his face.

"How are you feeling, boy?"

_Oh. Viram. Rebel... Resistance Base. Aurelio Hart._

"I feel like someone kicked me an awful lot and left me for dead."

"You know who it was?"

"Two men I think. Just one spoke to me, the other had me immobilized. I never got a chance to see their faces." 

"What did the man said to you?"

"Long story short, he wants to kill me."

Viram frowned, took the towel from Hux's hand and dipped it in water.

"Where are we? This is not the medbay." Hux craned his neck to look around. The room was small, the wall opposite to him was 'decorated' with diagrams and equations. There was also a desk cluttered with assorted pieces  and tools. 

"My room. You see... the doc and yourself were not exactly in good terms. If you were to show in medbay half bloodied... she would have kept you sedated for days... again."

"The drug...?"

"She would say that. But I need you here, awake. There is work to be done."

"Thank you, Chief."

"It's too soon to thank me, Hart. There's someone out to kill you and we don't know who."

"Maybe that was just some bravado... did I have enemies? Do I have them still?"

"You could said that." Viram answer carefully. "The problem remains tho, I don't know who your enemies are."

"If they are the same people... Perhaps they are angry for the failure of my mission..."

"Perhaps... Anyway it would be better if you didn't move around alone."

Hux scoffed mentally. _The quality of the production raises. If you had told me 'we don't want you wandering alone' I would have ignored you, but if you hurt me badly enough to instil fear in me when moving alone, I will happily agreed to be with someone all the time. Alas, this idea is too good to be true, it must be a coincidence. Those interrogators are out for blood. My blood. Are they acting on their own or Organa is behind them? How scared should I act? Too afraid? Idiotically brave? Perhaps the wisest course of action is to stick together with Viram, if this is a plot he will make a blunder sooner than later._  
  
“All right. I will figure it out.”

“What?”

“How to fix those relics in the basement. I am sure we can do it.”

Viram threw the wet towel back to Hux's head. “Something's wrong with your head, boy. Your priorities are twisted.”

“You said it yourself, Chief: we are engineers. We deal with things and get the work done.” Hux fixed the towel across his face.

Viram laughed. “You are right, boy. We'll get the work done. Spend the night here. We'll sort out your accommodation tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

 

 

“Should I had covered it with make up? Your staring is making me terribly self conscious.” Hux teased Poe, when the pilot half greeted him and kept staring at his bandaged nose, broken lip and bruised left cheek. This comment earned some laughs around them from Viram's crew.

“What happened?” Poe gesticulated dramatically with his hands in front his face.

“Nothing. Me and the guys were just horsing around. Nothing out of the ordinary.” This was said almost mechanically, as a learned speech. A blatant lie. Viram almost face palmed.

“I think you are lying to me.” Poe raised a brow, obviously not buying any of it.

“Then we are even now.” Hux deadpan then smiled kindly “Come on Poe, let us get something to eat, I do not want to relinquish my shoes.”

“You said it was okay yesterday...”

“I do understand Poe, please do not make scenes in front of the children is not good for them.” Hux moved his hand in the general direction of the maintenance squad.

“You never told me you had children.”

“I am doing so now. And I am not sending them with my mother so you know.”

“You were cuter yesterday.” Poe smiled playfully.

“Are you saying I am not cute now?” Hux folded his arms, 'distressed'.

“For kriff's sake! You both are so disgusting! If you are going to eat, go away now!” yelled Viram, totally annoyed.

“What...?”

“Hush. Mother does not like you, please do not make her opinion of you reach rock bottom by talking back to her.”

 

Entering the mess hall alongside Dameron granted Hux a status of almost non-existence. Most of the occupants greeted the pilot and barely glanced at Hux. Did they know who he was? Not likely, their attitude was not hostile. It was more like they did not see a uniform on him, he was unimportant. Hux smiled briefly.

They found some seats near the north wall, about the middle of the hall.

“Shall I sit opposite to you or you'll tell your mother I choose to sit beside you?”

_If you sit beside me I will stab you with my spoon._

“Will I? I wonder.” Hux smiled teasingly. Unsurprisingly, the pilot took the seat beside him.

“The soup is good. Go on, dig in.”

_Spoon in hand, check._

Hux tried the soup. It was good. _No it is not, I have not eaten properly in a week, anything I eat now would seem delicious._

“It is delicious. I will return to eat here.”

“I'm glad you liked it, is my favorite.”

_Do you want me to eat it or not?_

"Oh, we share similar tastes in soup, that is so... alluring" Hux played a bit with his spoon.

"My thoughts exactly. Perhaps we share more traits than we are aware of."

_Hell no._

"You think so?" Hux tilted his head slightly towards Poe and the pilot placed his hand in the back of Hux's chair.

"Yes, I... ow!"

"Oh, sorry. Did I smacked your empty head  with my tray? I am _so_ , so very sorry. I absolutely didn't saw you trying to steal Aurelio from me."

“I doubt you are ever sorry about anything Xiaotien... That hurt, you know?”

“That was the whole point.” Maralla looked at Hux with a knitted brow. “You just wait Aurelio dear, when I find the asshole who damaged your pretty face, I'll carve out his guts in tiny red ribbons but not before chopping his hands for hitting you...”

“Technically he did not hit me...”

“You are such a softy, dear. Thank the Maker I'm here to take care of you.”

“We'll thank the Maker if you just go away with your gory plans and leave us eat in peace.”

“Watch the way you speak to me, Dameron, or I'll practice my gut carving on you first.”

_And I thought babysitting Ren was awful._

 

 

“Thus Lixi believed that if he showed enough personal concern for Hux's well being he will earn his trust. Anyway the fact remains that we have some transgressors, General.” Captain Sien was not pleased, as Head of Security he was personally affronted with the assault on Hux.

Leia frowned, “Whoever attacked Hux could have killed him but didn't. Why Captain? I don't understand.”

“At the moment I don't know either, General. Hux went to the mess hall with Dameron for lunch and nobody reacted strongly against him. In fact, I will go as far as to presume that no one recognized Hux.”

“Why would they, Captain? General Hux couldn't possibly be here, walking at his leisure among us, fixing our doors.”

Sien nodded curtly. “I'll keep investigating, General. I don't want things like that happening again, even if Hux fully deserves worse.”

“Thank you Captain, I'll leave it to you.”

“General.” Sien saluted.

 

 

Hux delved inside the core of the generator climbing between the blades of the triple fan cooling system. Fried wires over here, missing rectifiers over there _. Oh joy, look at this. Look at this. This black, charred, deformed block were the fuses should be. This thing is dead. I need to see the other one._

The second generator was in a worst condition but at least had more or less complete fuses. _I will have to fabricate them from scratch, things this old won't be available in your average store front_. Dismantling one of the generators to repair the other would be more or less feasible. But Organa challenged him to get both of them to work and Armitage Hux did not make it to general doing half-assed work. _There must be a way to redirect the power or shorten the cycles or..._ the solution was so absurdly simple that Hux chuckled quietly.

_I will pretend to wreck my brain over this for a couple of days while doing some more menial work with Viram and his crew. Know better the power lines, keep an eye for that blonde... see if I can track him somewhere._

Hux put the fuse in the front pocket of his shirt and climbed down, when his head appeared on the ventilation panel he removed he saw Organa and a blonde woman waiting for him.

“General, you should have called me out, sorry for making you wait.”

“It's alright Aurelio, you were busy and we barely got in here.” Organa, very much like Poe, stared intently at Hux's battered face. She shortened the distance between them and raised her hand to gently caress the man's bruised cheek. “Look at you, not a single day can go by with you out of trouble.”

“Sorry...” Hux relaxed at the unexpected display of affection. She was not inside his head and, if he knew no better, he could have guessed she was actually worried about him.

“Is not your fault Aurelio, at least not this time. Come, your makeshift treatment is unsightly, let's go with the doctor.”

“Yes, General.” he said meekly and did not miss the glint in Organa's eyes. Oh yes, she liked it, having a First Order's General humbled at her, obeying her without reserve, but that was not all of it. There was something else. Why is Organa so pleased with my submission?

“Did you eat properly?” She asked while they walked to the medbay.

"Yes, I went to mess with Poe, I liked the soup best." Hux answered smiling.

"Really? You never liked that soup before."

"I... did not?" Hux slowed his pace a bit, confused.

"Poe said he liked it, didn't he?"

Hux's ears turned red, just how much did she knew?

Leia glanced at him, he was so transparent, so trusting. And all of it could be a lie.

 

"I told you to be back in a week, Hart, no the very next day."

"Sorry, doctor."

Kalonia shook her head. "Sit there."

"Yes, doctor." Hux voice was not only meek but also showed some fear in the edges. He listened Leia moving at his back, her steps heavier than before. _Oh, you do not like me fearing another woman more than you, good._ And that was the last Hux could think of, before the blonde woman drugged him to sleep.

“I would like to be told in advance of your plans, General. That way I won't waste precious medical supplies.”

“Time was of essence, doctor. Please proceed. He'll go at the interrogation chamber after you fix him up a little.”

“I don't like this, General. This man is threat to the galaxy.”

“This man is nobody's threat, doctor. I'll make all in my power for him to stay that way and we can greatly benefit from his abilities.”

“Still I don't like him, General, and judging from the condition of his face, I'm not alone in that feeling.”

“I'm not asking you to like him. Regardless, he is a valuable asset and I don't want him damaged.”

The doctor frowned but didn't reply anything else, she kept tending Hux's injuries under Leia's hawk's eyes.

 

“We are ready, General.” said the older interrogator to announce his presence in the medbay.

“Good. Let's proceed.”

 

The results this time were more substantial. Hux's head was filled with practical engineering notions, nothing concrete like a First Order Compendium of Mass Destruction Weaponry. Poe had a huge presence, followed by Leia, Viram and Maralla. His success fixing the troublesome doors and the dilemma with the power generators. Regarding his recent assault there was almost nothing, barely a recollection of pain with no connection to the perpetrators whatsoever.

“As you see, General, his mind is filling the blanks with new information instead of searching for the original.”

“But said information is still there, General.”

“Is there a way to get to it?”

“Yes.” Answer Badlor eagerly.

“If we want to use him, no, General. If you don't mind us killing him in the process, yes, I can think of a few ways.”

“We don't need him, General, his knowledge on the First Order is more valuable to us.”

“Yes, Badlor, his knowledge could prove to be our definite advantage against the First Order, but I am a greedy woman and I also want to keep our new gifted engineer... I have a feeling 'Aurelio Hart' would be definitely useful to us.”

“As you command, General. We'll find a way to attain both things.”

“See to it, Waker.”

“Yes, General.”

 

 

Hux opened his eyes with a serious headache.

“Don't try to sit, boy. I don't want you to throw up in my room.” Warned Viram.

“I... what happened?”

“You were punished for not listening to 'your mother'. What did I tell you yesterday?”

“My priorities are twisted...?”

“Before that.”

Hux kept silent with his hands in his temples.

“Do not go to medbay. I told you what would happen.”

“The General took me there... I could not exactly tell her, that mother forbade me doing such a thing.”

“I suppose not. It seems that if I want you working full time, I have to find a way to keep you neat and pretty. The tiniest injury would make the General drag you to medbay, where the doc will do her best to have you wasting time in dreamland.”

“More like nightmareland... Can you give me something for the headache, Chief?”

“Only if you think Corellian ale will help you not to throw up.”

“I would rather drink antifreeze, thank you.”

“Picky aren't we?”

Hux froze. Had he actually said that aloud? He risked moving his head to steal a glance at Viram. The engineer was smirking at him.  
  
_Calm down, calm down. This man is an idiot, I don't have to read too deep for something that is not there._  
  
“I took it from my mother.” Hux tried to smile nonchalantly.

“Sure you did.” Viram laughed, clearly amused. “Unfortunately, my child, we are poor engineers, if you want something decent to drink you'll have to ask the General. And she'll refuse.”

“She will not if we repair those auxiliary units.”

“Now you'll do it for alcohol?”

“Not for cheap ones. Mother deserves better.”

“I'll say it again: boy, your priorities are twisted.”


	4. Phase One: You are the Bad Guy, not Me (Part II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and supporting the story, it means a lot to me, I love you º\^o^/º !!

Another ten days passed by. _Captain Phasma sure is taking her sweet time. We know I am in the Ileenium system. She knows I am not dead. And I know she is not prone to procrastinate. I must be patient. Patience, patience._

A routine began taking place in Hux's days; basic maintenance in storage and living areas, as far as they could keep him from the hangars. Lunch with Poe. Afternoon scrapping and scavenging for suitable pieces to make new fuses and discussing possible solutions with Viram. He was no longer a stranger, he was Aurelio Hart, one of Lixi's boys. A really nice man, that Aurelio. Kind and helpful. He will help you stock the supplies. He will fix your utility droid when Xiaotien's crew are too busy in the hangars. He will give you half his food if you ask nicely. Such a kind man.

“Stop giving away your food. I didn't raise you to be that picky.” commented Viram while he was dinning with Hux. It was late and the mess was almost empty.

“Sorry mother, I want to keep my figure, I do not want to look like you at my age.” Viram hit Hux in the shoulder across the table and the ginger laughed. “Truth be told, Chief, I do not enjoy eating, I do it because I have to.”

“I know the food is not that great but you have to eat more, Hart. I need more muscle in those scrawny arms of yours.”

Hux looked at Viram mildly offended. “My arms are not scrawny, I could carry you...”

“For about two metres and then you'll faint.”

Hux laughed again. “Let us compromise then, I will put more muscle into 'my scrawny' arms and you will burn off some fat.”

“Now you are calling me fat. I should ground you for life and kick out that good for nothing boyfriend of yours.”

“Mother please, he is not my boyfriend... yet.”

“You won't say he isn't a good for nothing?”

“Well I do not know how good he is. Until I do, I cannot confirm nor deny your statement.”

“You are grossly disgusting!” Viram threw the empty container of his drink at Hux, who deftly catch it with his hand before it could hit his body.

“You are the only one who thinks that.”

“I'm the only one you have these gross conversations with.”

Viram Lixi turned out to be a far more engaging companion than Hux would had guessed in the beginning. A fairly competent engineer, short tempered, socially awkward, easily embarrassed with topics such as 'love', 'romance' and of course 'sex'. Some people considered him scary and grumpy, not Hux. To him, Viram was a fairly competent engineer who had grown frustrated with the lack of resources and the excess of idiots around him. Hux was the only one able to provide him with decent technical conversation and in return, Viram would answer Hux's innocent and everyday questions in detail.

“I'm going for a smoke, want to join me?”

“Not today, Chief, I will call an early night, tomorrow is the big day.”

“As you wish.”

Viram nodded and headed outside.

_By now, I should have been given a tracker, but I have not got one. Why? Is it because Organa trusts me? Hardly. It is in relation with Badlor Cael's own tracker. It would be highly inconvenient if both our trackers went offline at the same time._

Hux went straight to his room, as he stated previously. He had been given a few chances to wander off but he refused them all. It would be completely out of character to waste time in places he had no business at. And more importantly, those bloody interrogators could be lurking at every corner. Hux was not afraid of them but he determined not to give them the satisfaction to beat him for free. The next assault, because there will be a next one, will be when and where Hux decided.

He was two turns away from his destination when Poe appeared on a crossroads. Hux was about to call him when he noticed something was off, the pilot's eyes were glassy as if he was not really seeing where he was going. Also, his gait was slower than usual. Where he was coming from? In that direction were almost everything of importance but the hangars. _If I were to pick one place, that place would be the medbay_. Hux took his left hand to his chin and stroke it absent-mindedly.

“Aurelio, dear, you are late.” Maralla pushed Hux suddenly but firmly enough to have him seated on an emergency utility box and proceeded to climb on him to kiss him in the lips, cheek and ear.

“Play along darling, I have news for you. It's important.” She purred, while her hands caressed his back and hair.  
  
_What is wrong with these people? There are appointment forms. Plenty of forms, for almost any reasonable query._  
  
Hux embraced the woman tightly, and tilted his head to kiss her in the neck and keep his ear close to her mouth.

“You really have nice hands.”

“If that's it, I'll bite you.” Hux whispered back, just a hint of annoyance on his voice.

“I won't mind but that's not it. Tomorrow don't go to B3 alone. They'll be there.” there was no need to ask who 'they' were. If he knew, there was no reason to believe that he was the only one. Xiaotien knew as well and was weary to warn him out loud. Thus, this ruse.

“How do you know?”

Maralla cupped his head in her hands and whispered sweetly, “I have my ways.” Then she slowly detached herself from Hux's arms and walked away not without dedicating him a last sultry look.

_Oh **no**. No. Do not even consider it, Armitage. **No**. It is not in the plan. It is not profitable. If anything, is problematic. You don't know how is it she knows. You could guess, but you do not know. Guessing could get you killed._

 

 

Hux did not even have to ask, all of Viram's crew accompanied him, to see first hand those ancient generators awake from their slumber. _The finishing touches are truly genius, I deserve a paid holiday or at the very least a promotion._

“Thank you gentlemen for clearing your thigh schedule to be here. Chances are that we all blow up when I push the red button, but there is also the slight possibility that these venerable contraptions raise again and aid our cause. So without further ado, I will ask you: are you feeling lucky today?”

The eight men cheered, Viram nodded. Hux took a deep breath and started the generator. For a few seconds nothing happened then the room rumbled as the old equipment slowly powered up.

“We are still alive, I do call this operation a success.” Said Viram clearly pleased, nodding approvingly.

“Thank you, Chief.” Hux was far more pleased than he let show. It was still soon to act smug.

“C'mon Chief, this warrants a celebration, a celebration!”

“Yes Chief, we have one upped the other teams, we have to rub this on their faces!”

“As if any of you have thought the solution.”

“But we all worked hard to make it a reality. I will go notify the General and boldly ask for half a day off.”

“Half? This thing we did, amounts for at least three days off.”

“I shall ask for them but I can guaranty anything, Fang.”

“Off you go, boy. Remember, something fancy.”  
  
_The best part is that I am the one with twisted priorities. I think there won't be anything left for me to fix inside of small importance. The decision is: Our dear Aurelio goes to the hangars or to the Control Room? What would it be Organa? Would you rather have me listening to your conversations or disabling your X-Wings?_

 

 

Leia welcomed Hux in her office, all smiles and sunshine.

“Please Aurelio, sit down, you have good news, is written all over your face.” Leia took him by the arm and motioned her free hand to chair before her desk.

“Yes General, I have good news. I have completed the task you bestowed upon me. We have another generator running.”

“That's wonderful news, Aurelio! You did a fantastic job and in a really short time, I'm impressed, you surpassed all my expectations.” Leia almost bite her tongue, all those praises tasted foreign in her mouth. Perhaps she had overdone it. Or maybe not. Hux looked extremely happy, the light in his eyes, his smile, his relaxed attitude. He couldn't possibly know the exact amount of satisfaction or disinterest his actions actually meant to her. Unlike Ben. Ben always knew when she was not being sincere. Since really early in his life, Ben stopped looking forward to her praise. He knew he was distracting her with her childish questions. Ben was always quiet around her, he didn't really tell her anything about his Jedi training or if he was happy. She wanted him to be happy so she never asked.

“Thank you General, but I could not have made it possible without the support of Vi... Chief Lixi and rest of the team.”

'Viram'. It was true then, Lixi had earned Hux's trust. Well not exactly 'Hux', but Aurelio Hart's trust. It could be useful in the future. She never really cared for Viram Lixi, he was one of the engineers, a trusted man of Captain Sien. And if Sien trusted him, she needed no further reassurance. He had demonstrated skill in the way he had been handling Hux's abilities.

“You want to ask something of me.”

Hux's hands fidgeted for a bit, before he managed to trap his fingers into a fist.

“I would like to ask, if possible, General, for a bottle of some... em... 'fancy alcohol' for the Chief... and... um...perhaps a day off for the crew...”

Leia folded her arms. “And you, Aurelio? What do you want as a reward?”

Hux stared blankly at her for a moment. “Me? I had my reward already, General. I could not ask for anything else with a straight face.”

“Well then, I'll see what I can do about the fancy alcohol and the day off. Meanwhile, I would appreciate if you could convince Lixi to help Xiaotien in the hangars, we'll be more active now, thanks to you.”

“Yes, General, as you command.”  
  
_The hangars then. Dameron, your lucky days have run out. I am useful but not trustworthy, at least someone has a bit of common sense. I am sure the Chief is not going to appreciate the change in scenery. Whoever I might be able to learn one or two useful things about X-Wings. Sunlight may be an inconvenience though, as if a beard was not burdensome enough. Organa has taken the bait that I love to be praised, listening to her praising me, is hilarious. I should find a way to record her. Also, I need to find a place where I can be alone and relax, all these people going to and fro, yelling, laughing, dropping things, pounding things, are too loud and tire me unnecessarily. I need wine and a shave. Boots. I never thought I will miss my boots so much._

 

“Hey, Aurelio, are planning on standing me on for lunch?” Poe called him after a short run to catch up with him.

“Are you serious, Poe? I won't miss it for the world.” Hux proceeded to pass his arm over the pilot's shoulders. Poe tensed for a moment. _Interesting_. “Unless of course, you have a better suggestion to pass time together.”

“I may actually have one.” The hand of the pilot slide to Hux's lower back.

 

 

“I though it was impossible, Captain, yet Hux did it. We should get him to work with the artillery division.”

“No. I don't want Hux near any weapon, Lixi. I don't trust him.”

“I completely agree with you, Captain, General Hux is absolutely untrustworthy. Aurelio Hart is a gift to us. He trusts everything I tell him and all he does or thinks, he tells me. Even things I would rather ignore, like his infatuation with Dameron.”

“He must be pretending, buying his time...”

“I think you are thinking too much, Sien, if Hux was pretending it would have showed up in the... tests. And the General said his head was empty, you told me yourself.”

“I know. There is no way that Hux could foil the droid and the General. Still, I feel he is up to something.”

“Maybe the problem is that you don't want to see Aurelio Hart, the character we spent so much time creating for him. I know is your job, Mark, but you are being just paranoid. General Hux would have never given us an advantage against the First Order, much less this quickly.”

“And maybe you are being too optimistic for once.”

“Trust me, Captain, every day that passes, that mas is a more real Aurelio Hart.”

 

 

Poe sneaked them both into a storage room, what could it be inside the containers? The door was code protected. Hux smiled boldly at Poe, thanks to him, the code was now in his possession. It could be another trap but it was dubious at best, judging from the eagerness of Dameron hands all over Hux's body. Maybe Poe wasn't thinking with his head and this was the first door he came across. _It suits me just fine. I don't want to think right now either. I just want someone to go down on me. And perhaps I can kill two birds with one stone._

 

 

“I just can't believe it!” Badlor paced angrily in the main interrogation chamber.

“Calm down Badlor, there's nothing we can do right now.”

“We should kill him next time. That man is a murderer, he doesn't deserve a second chance!”

“Badlor, you are too loud. I know you are angry, I am angry as well. Shouting won't solve anything.”

“And you are too kriffing scared to do something!”

“You are losing your cool, Badlor. Belittling me won't make things better. We should use our heads here.”

Badlor kept swearing and kicking at things. Waker opened a little cabinet and took out a bottle of Rouge 10, uncorked it and walked towards the younger man. “Stop being stubborn Badlor, have a drink and calm down, you are not thinking properly.”

The younger man glared at his older counterpart but took the bottle and had a long swig before returning it.

“We should...” managed to say before falling heavily in the floor.

“You should have asked me why was I angry, Badlor. You are so inconsiderate, you never ask me anything.” Waker squatted down near the fallen interrogator and ran his hand in the blonde hair almost tenderly, before grabbing a handful of hairs in his fist. “Laying your filthy hands on Brendol's son was your last mistake.”


	5. Phase One: You are the Bad Guy, not Me (Part III)

His work in the hangars was more related to the platforms, doors and maintenance of the maintenance tools. Hux had nothing to do with the ships or the droids. _That will change when I say so. Right now, this menial job is more suitable to my purposes._

Another thing Hux was grateful for was the permanent bickering between Xiaotien and Viram. Both were so diligent in talking each other down, that left him unsupervised for enough time to allow Hux to subtract a few spare tools for his personal use.  
Days kept rolling by. Three, Four? No. Six. Six more days. Not only maintenance staff stole glances at him now, pilots, droids, officers, suppliers. All of them had heard stories, more, less or absolutely distorted, about him repairing things against all odds. About him being rescued, in many locations, from the First Order. Details, absurd details, were circulating everywhere. _Was this Organa's idea? Or the rumours began on their own? Most likely Organa send someone to round up the gossip._

Dameron was deployed in some reconnaissance missions and his presence in base was intermittent. Which of course was good, as this allowed Hux to work in his spare time on a batch of crude, but nonetheless effective, electronic jammers. Those devices were made with the spare parts gathered for the generators repair. Viram and his crew did not suspect anything, because Hux had discussed with them many possible solutions, so the extra parts were nothing more than discarded ideas, not actual materials for making something else.

The jammers were not an end but a medium to get more sophisticated components all around the power lines. Not knowing things infuriated Hux. All the surrounding chatter was either about him or the lack pretty girls. Nothing useful. He needed a decoder and access to either the War Room or the main communication station's antenna. Either of which were of course still off limits to him. _The only thing that bloody Dameron could be useful for, is taking me to the actual outside, so I can assess the location of the antennas and conclude which one I could use._  
  
“Hart!”

“Sorry Chief, I got distracted, what were you saying?”

“As long as you don't say you wish Dameron come back sooner, I can accept it. I was saying you mustn't forget your appointment with the doc before lunch, today.”

“Can you accompany me?”

“What? Why? You can go on your own.” Viram's answer sounded annoyed but Hux could see agreement in the man's eyes.

“Because I would like to have lunch with you, Chief. I don't want to tell again how we fixed those things in B3 and you effectively scare people away.”

“Not as effectively as I wish. Anyway if I'll go with you, you have to do something for me in return.”

Hux raised his brow, curious. Genuinely curious. “Anything, Chief.” What would Viram ask of him?

“Good boy. Alright, I'll go with you to meet the doc and I'll have the pleasure of scaring your obnoxious admirers.”

 

 

“This can't be.” Badlor slammed his hands in the data console.

“It certainly is interesting. Hux is latching completely onto his new personality. Maybe the General has got herself a new valuable element.” Waker spoke slowly, showing his disapproval of the idea by tapping his nose.

“It is safe?” Sien looked doubtful at the results of the new scan. Hux's major concern at the moment was to find a way to synchronize properly the eastern twin launching platforms. Leia's approval had surpassed in importance Poe's presence. Even Poe's astromech, BB-8, was a more prominent presence than the pilot himself.

“It is... not dangerous, Captain. I will show the results of today session to the General and discuss with her all the options we have been talking, these past days. I'll make my best effort to get her to understand our concerns.” Waker nodded to the other two men, picked up his datapad and left to inform Leia about the changes in Hux's scans.

“We should kill him, Captain Sien. Hux don't deserve to live, no matter how much 'an asset' the General thinks him to be.”

“The General want to use him, ours is not the right to dispose of Hux's life.”

“Don't give me that banthashit, Sien! We are harboring the biggest enemy of the Republic!”

“No, you stop giving me banthashit, Cael! I know all too well that it was you and Dameron the ones who beat up Hux on day one!” Both men stared tensely at each other. “Let us be clear, I hate Hux as much as you do, but I have sworn my life to General Organa. Her word is absolute, you'll do well to remember that. And if Hux chokes on his food I'll have your head, there won't be a next time, Cael. Your actions are borderline traitorous.”

“You are all mad. Hux will always be Hux, do I have to put a gun in his hand to prove you, he'll kill us all?”

“Don't give Hux a weapon. Never. You have no point to prove, no one trusts Hux here. Not you, nor I and certainly not the General.”

 

 

When Hux and Lixi returned to the hangars, there were new ships parked. Supplies ships. _I have been here for almost a month. I can plan an escape in one of these monthly runs._

As they got near the unloaded cargo of one of them, the First Order's crest filled Hux's eye. He knew those containers. Weapons and medical supplies. Three crates. Three full crates. _Who was the idiot that lost these valuable Order resources?_

Some crew members were bragging their victory on a pathetic skirmish.

“Those boxes have really though locks, we always end cutting'em open by the side.” Viram pointed affronted.

“May I try open one, Chief?”

“Sure thing, boy, but you'll grow frustrated. I have been looking at them for years to no avail.”

“If I manage to open one, you'll treat me to your fancy alcohol.”

“Two glasses even, boy. But first you got to open the lock and secondly I have to receive my bottle.”

"All in due time, Chief. All in due time." Hux knelt in front of the nearest container. Which happened to be the weapons holding one. Of course Hux knew the Master Code that will get the box open without any complication whatsoever, but he had never tried to pry one of these locks open before. It would be a decent challenge to pass time.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, darling, but we need to see what's inside quickly." Xiaotien and two of her men, brought forth cutters.

"As you say, but can I cut the lock afterwards?"

"You didn't say 'please."

"He doesn't need to. Cut the kriffing things and give us the locks."

"If that make you leave my hangar, gladly. Of course that doesn't include you, Aurelio dear."

Viram rolled his eyes and  nudged Aurelio to make way for the others to work.

Hux was pleased by the fact it took Xiaotien more than fifteen minutes to cut off the side of the crate, before all could see the content; an unit's worth assault weapons. _Oh but what is this. Not your average stormtrooper weapon. These things are training equipment, not that these retards can know better. But why...? Oh, I see. Oh Hell, I want to laugh so hard._

Viram reached out casually for one of the rifles. “These things could be useful if we have an activator. It's a safety measure, you see? We can shoot once or twice but then the power cell will burn itself out. Want to test it out?” He offered the weapon to Hux.

_Oh, Viram, Viram, no matter if your acting is bad or if you truly believe that I am not me, I'm growing fond of you._

Hux took the blaster rifle, it was lighter than the ones for duty. He fumbled with it a bit, trying to find the best place for his hands. “What should I shoot at, Chief?”

“The sign G-2, over there” Viram pointed all the way across the main runway, Hux nodded. “All hold still! Blaster trial in progress!” The Chief engineer shouted over the noise. The ginger took aim and pressed the trigger.

 

 

 

“Captain! We have found the General. He is in D'Qar, in the Ile...”

“Ileenium system.” Phasma finished the sentence as she approached the main console, where Lieutenant Mitaka was refining the coordinates to find the exact place where General Armitage Hux had shot an unsanctioned weapon at.

“How far is Major Duret's flagship, lieutenant?”

“Still in range, captain. If we move, we won't go unnoticed.”

Phasma clenched her fist. “We cannot afford to waste more time here. Our priority is to retrieve General Hux from the enemy as soon as we are able. Lieutenant Mitaka prepare for combat, we are engaging Major Duret's ship in battle.”

“Yes, sir!”

 

 

 

Hux's first shot grazed a corner of the sign. The second one poked a hole above the 'G'.

“You are still an awful shooter, Hart.”

“I am an engineer, Chief, I get things working, being a good shooter was not in the description of the job.” Hux handed back the blaster rifle, with the power cell still melting, to Viram's hands.

“I'm sure there's plenty of other things you do extremely well, Aurelio dear.”

“Shut up Xiaotien, you have work to do. Let's go, boy, we have work to do as well, elsewhere.” Viram discarded the weapon back into the crate and motioned Hux towards the east side.

 

In the following days, more supplies ships arrived, interlaced with a battered X-Wing squadron. On the right wing of Poe's ship Maralla was fuming.

“It looks pretty bad from here...” Hux commented from the ground, trying his best to sound worried, but deep inside he was delighted; Dameron had to run with the tail between his legs and came back not unscathed.

“ _Pretty bad_? Pretty bad you say? It's a kriffing mess! This poor baby won't be flying in a week, and that's me being optimistic, honey. I'm yet to see the internal damage... I'll kill Dameron when I'll see him!”

"If I offer my help, would you promise me not kill him thoroughly?"

"You are asking to much of me, dear. If I say 'yes' I want you to embrace..."

"Get away from that ship!" Finn's voice was followed by a strong punch straight to Hux's face. FN-2187. For an instant more rage than the one Hux felt for Poe, fired up his eye. It was the bloody kriffing traitor! Right here and now. _To Hell with the show, I'll bloody kill you!_

The ginger didn't fell with the punch and counter attacked with a side kick to Finn's rib cage and a follow-up back kick to his face. Drill something enough times and your body won't ask you what to do next. That rang true to both of them, as Finn blocked the second kick. Hux knew that if he were wearing his boots, that bloody traitor would be enjoying a lot more broken ribs.

Regretfully, the proverbial cat was out of the bag now and Finn won't give him enough distance for his kicks to do optimal damage. The ex-stormtrooper landed a couple more punches, one to the head and the second one to the abdomen, Hux responded with a vicious headbutt. Finn took a step back, enough for Hux to kick him in the knee but Finn punched him again as well.

“Finn, stop it!” Poe stood between Finn and Hux, his hands firmly clenched in the younger man's arms. “Calm down, calm down!”

Fang and some others tried to restrain Hux.

“Hey, what's wrong with you?! Why did you attack me?!” Hux was angry.

“You dare ask? You are respon...!” Before Finn could say something more, Poe kissed him. Finn's mind went blank in an instant.

Aurelio Hart's jaw fell to the floor, his chest heaved painfully, his face a portrayal of absolute, heart felt betrayal.

“Let's go, Hart. Let's go!” Viram pulled Hux by the arm, the ginger shook off his hand, Hux was so upset that he was trembling. Lixi didn't desist and steered him again inside the base.

 

Leia was on her way to the hangars when she heard the ruckus of the fight, on her arms was the bottle promised to Lixi. Before she had an opportunity to intervene, Poe jumped in. The pain in Hux's face was nothing on comparison to the storm of emotions emanating from him; pain, anger, betrayal, regret, sadness.

Lixi was trying to calm Hux inside the nearest warehouse.

“Would you talk to me, Aurelio?” Leia's voice startled both men. Hux nodded vaguely and averted his eyes from her. Lixi saluted and retreated outside the room.

The General left the bottle on a shelf, she came closer to Hux and again caressed his bruised face. “Come, sit with me.” Leia pointed at some boxes in the floor. Hux dropped in the nearest one and Leia began to clean the blood in his face with her sleeve. It was comical if she thought about it, this man was the focus of hate of the Republic, and yet he was the one being attacked without provocation or warning. The one being betrayed. The one being used. For some reason she couldn't laugh about the irony of it all. “It's alright to cry, Aurelio. Cry and let it go. Poe has as many virtues as he has flaws. But we are the same. In the end we are just human.”

Hux cried himself silently, grateful of the opportunity Leia had given him, meanwhile the older woman ran her fingers through his hair and muttered some comfort words, whose heartache she was trying to soothe was difficult to say.

“Doctor Kalonia won't be pleased.” Hux half whispered.

“You can count on that, she doesn't like it when you cause trouble.”

“I... I'm sorry, General.”

“Aurelio, when we are alone, please call me 'Leia' like you used to. You and my son, Ben, were close friends. Watching you act so stiff and formal around me... I don't like it. We are like... family.”

“What happened to Ben...? He was with me when...? Was it... my fault?”

“No Aurelio, it wasn't your fault, it's been years now. You are Ben best friend, he has gone missing... but in my heart I want to believe he'll come back to me... to us.”

_Please woman, say no more, I can barely keep a proper distressed face._

“He will, I'll see to it... Leia. I promise.”

Such eagerness to please her. Was it right of her to lie so shamelessly to him? Doing this was any different from the First Order's deranged brainwashing? Leia caressed Hux's temple again. “I'll send you a medpac, but you will go to see the doctor tomorrow, I am clear?”

_Yes, mother._

“Crystal clear. Thank you, Ge... Leia.”

“By the way, that bottle over there, is the fancy alcohol for Chief Engineer Lixi, if he were generous enough to share it with you today... I'll see he gets another one for himself as the proper stipulated reward he deserves.”

“I let him know.” Hux smiled weakly.


	6. Caf Break

“He... He's a very bad man! He destroyed all those planets, all those people!”

“We know, Finn. Calm down.”

“Calm down? How can anybody calm down, knowing that?”

Poe took Finn's hand. “Finn, please listen what the General has to say. Sit down.”

Finn sat but kept tapping nervously with his feet. Leia interlaced her hands over her desk. “I know this must be difficult for you, but the man you fought in the hangars with, isn't the Hux you knew...”

“Like Hell he wasn't! Sorry, General... please do continue...”

“I'll cut to the chase, Finn, Hux has lost, no, not lost. Hux has chosen to lock up all his memories regarding the First Order. He can't remember any of it. I have sensed it and we have seen all of his current state of mind with the assistance of our best interrogators. Not once or twice. In Hux's head there is no trace of the First Order.”

Finn tilted his head notoriously to the side. “ That makes no sense. Hux is the First Order... without it... he's... he's... nothing.”

“Aurelio Hart.”

“What?”

“His name is now Aurelio Hart, works as an engineer here, for the Resistance. In the past month alone, he has improved the functionality of this base almost a third, which is an enormous amount. Do you think, Finn, that General Hux would give us a chance to defeat the First Order?”

Finn opened and closed his mouth helplessly. Suddenly he found a new resolve. “No, General, certainly General Hux won't give anyone a chance to defeat the First Order. In that knowledge it would be wise to check all the work he has been doing here. He is an extremely clever man, ruthless, heartless... evil.”

“You think he's lying. Tell me then, Finn, does the First Order have a technique or device to alter the results of an interrogation droid, and also train themselves to resist the Force, than we should know about?”

“No... not any that I am aware of, but then I was only a stormtrooper. There are plenty of things we didn't know about. It could be entirely possible... mess with the droid... It could be done... Hux is very smart, if he weren't he wouldn't be general now...”

“Can he resist the Force as well, Finn?” Leia's voice came out more annoyed than she intended, smiled at Finn and added in a more conciliatory tone, “Would you know if he were capable of that?”  
Finn hesitated.

“Well?”

“I... don't think... Hux can resist the Force, General... he was always at odds with Kylo Ren... and when he was angry, Kylo Ren I mean, he would always slam people against walls or choke them from a distance... Hux was not spared from these treatments... actually I might have seen one or two episodes of that...”

 

 

_Dear Captain Phasma, I hope you are enjoying yourself in whatever activity is keeping you away from me. Fear not, I am having a great time in the Resistance main base. The tales I have to regale you with, will surely be of interest to you or at the very least will amuse you enough to paint a sweet disdainful smile on your face. I have made a truly interesting acquaintance, his name is Viram Lixi, an able engineer, a tad on the chubby side, probably in his early forties, keeps his hair short and as presentable as our sub optimal conditions allow him, also he has the luxury of being able to shave every morning. I am glad you cannot see me in my current condition, I have not shaven in almost forty-two days, neither I have trimmed my hair, my current attire is vapid at best, I avoid mirrors, yes, laugh at me, but I am sure my unkempt appearance will make my mood fouler than usual._

_Remember that time we were at_ Septa C _? I am sure you do, I cannot forget it, I believe I never will be able to do so, well, please shed some pity tears on my behalf; the food is worse in this place. Yes, I can hear you laugh from here, my knack to find the most horrible places to eat is at its peak, I am so appalled by this hideous food that I yearn for that greyish thing in_ Septa C _. Speaking of food and drink, I would kill for a glass of wine. Yes you did read that right, I am willing to kill for a glass, not a bottle, a mere glass of wine. My apologies, I did not mean this to be a complaint letter, scratch the last part as inconsequential and do not concern yourself with trifles. It's just my selfish side overruling my better judgement, its transitory, a side effect of these grim, sub human, living conditions._

 _Oh I know, I will tell you something funny that occurred to me recently; I got into a face off with FN-2187. Please do not worry, he is all right, a few broken ribs, well just one actually. What did you say? Myself? Oh, I do live, I am writing you right now am I not? No, no broken bones this time, although I never dared imagine my face was regarded as 'pretty' this side of the fence. More than three people are worried about the state my face is in, after every fight I got dragged into. Yes, yes, I know, they are worry warts, if they had seen me in the_ Liberator _their tender, compassionate hearts would shriek in anguish._

 

 

Viram knit his brow. The more he listened to Finn suspecting Hux, the more his hands clenched into fists.

“Hold the rest I got the idea. Listen pal, I have been watching Hux all the time, and I'll tell you this: he is as much First Order as _you_. His name is Aurelio Hart now, he is one of _us_ , like yourself. I have invested much time in this. I have him believing this. I won't have you waste my time running your big mouth to him, calling him 'Hux' and help him remember his true identity. The General want this man to aid the Resistance, I won't have you ruining everything, am I clear? If you can't call him 'Hart', avoid him. I'll give you his time table to help you achieve this.” Viram's index finger poked Finn's chest after every sentence.

“I think what Finn said is reasonable, Viram. Why won't you show him what Hux has done in the base and explain it to him, to convince him Hux is no longer Hux...” Poe placed a hand on Viram's shoulder. The engineer swiped the pilot's hand away.

“Shut it, Dameron, you screwed up bad. As far as the rest of the galaxy is concerned, to me you are a kriffing asshole and you, Finn, are the kriffing jerk that assaulted my best man. I can't be seen prancing with you around base. If you are itching to see what Hart has done, ask some other engineer, not one of my boys tho, they are not keen to deal with you if said interaction isn't a fight.”

 

Not one engineer had time to waste with them, and if looks could kill, neither Poe nor Finn could have walked alive out to the hangars again. Xiaotien was working on Poe's X-Wing.

“Xiaotien, are you busy?”

The woman moved her head towards Poe, stopped her repairs on the wing and jumped down to meet them, walking with angry strides. Before saying anything else, she kneed Poe in the groin. Needless to say, the pilot fell to his knees.

“Now you may be familiar with the pain of being attacked out of nowhere. At least you see me coming.”

“Are you crazy!?” Finn cried out bewildered.

“More than you know, jerk. Care to test it out?” Maralla took a martial stance.

“No, Finn don't.” Gasped Poe moving a hand vaguely in Finn's direction.

“Just so you know, before your overly jealous boyfriend here, ghastly attacked Aurelio, he was asking me not to kill you thoroughly. I have done it right, haven't I? You'll live.”  
“Barely.”

“You're on his side? You're on his side now? You don't know that man as well as I...!”

Maralla removed her googles from her face, glaring at Finn with red and orange iridescent eyes. “You do, huh? Tell me then his favorite color or food. What does he like to do while off duty? Have you seen him do any handwriting?”

“Handwriting? Who has time for that? No! What I mean is not that! I don't know him personally, he never talked to us. He ordered us! And those orders were his. His will. He ordered us to kill people. Innocent people, unrelated to the war. He never cared how many of us died or who.”

“All men must die, Finn. Why and when is what matters. I bet you didn't have any friends there, your fight with my Aurelio yesterday, have awarded you a few 'enemies' here. I'll give you a friendly advice: don't wander alone, sudden thrashings happen around here.” Maralla's friendly advice sounded very much like a threat to Finn, and those unnerving red eyes didn't help interpret the situation in another way.

 

 

_Dear Captain Phasma, I must apologize for the abrupt end of my previous message but my presence was required elsewhere to do some manual labour. As I stated previously, I am alive and well. I have made a few 'friends' among the invisible people, you could say I have grabbed hold of the carpet. I wish to save the more details I can for our meeting, they are precious as they are mainly spoilers, however I must give you away the most important one; all my new friends call me 'Aurelio Hart', as ludicrous as it sounds, you will hear that name soon, and not from me. Best regards._

 

 

Hux finished typing his letter on Viram's datapad, transferred it to a more compact device and erased his tracks. Child's play.

 

Viram invited him to drink in his room. Hux had never tasted that particular ale before, it was strong, not entirely disagreeable, still not wine though. To the second glass Hux were openly cursing Poe and Finn, by the forth the word 'traitor' made its appearance, by the sixth Hux was talking about a rematch. Hux did most of the talking, Viram nodded occasionally.

“I don't get it, why Finn did that? Was it so bad? He was important... I should have known... Why didn't I?” Hux whispered between the twelfth and thirteenth glass. This made him realize that he was indeed getting drunk.

“It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong... It could have happened to anybody. Humans are fickle creatures, that's what humans are. We always forget it and always we are reminded of it hard. I'm getting sentimental, let's go to sleep before one of us say 'I love you' or worse.” Viram closed the bottle the best we could.

“Thanks Chief... I love you.” Hux's teased and his words got him one of Viram's shoes thrown at him.

“Don't ever. And thank the Maker I'm in no condition to kick you out.”

“I'm grateful to you Chief, the Maker has never done anything for me. I highly doubt there is one. Because if there were, I wouldn't be alive. There's no way, no Justice...”

“You are drunk, boy.” Viram warned him.

“Yes Chief, sorry, please don't kick me out.” Hux closed his eyes, leaned back against the wall and fall fast sleep.

Viram gazed at Hux. There was no doubt about it. The man he had been drinking with was Armitage Hux not Aurelio Hart. A brilliant engineer, an awful shot and a worse drinker.

 

Hux woke up with a nice headache, under a spare blanket. Near his face was Viram's datapad with a note for him, ordering to go the east hangars as  soon as he was awake.

 

 

Hux was sitting between two racks of assorted tools and leftover screws, his innocent morning headache was actively trying to kill him now or it seemed so to him. When was the last time he had to work with an atrocious hangover? _Fifteen... or so years ago. And then I promised to my self never doing something this stupid ever again. Technically is Aurelio Hart being foolish not me. Well I got some progress done. Now I must seek a substitute for my trip to the outside, Fang will do fine._

“You look awful, dear.”

“I feel twice as bad.”

“Luckily for you, my intuition is marvellous, here, drink this my darling.” Maralla sat again on his legs, uninvited, again, and presented him with a small canteen.

“What is it?” Hux asked in a soft voice, hoping the woman took the hint and lowered her voice as well.

“You don't want to know, but it will make you feel better. You won't think I would poison you, do you, Aurelio?”

“I might entertain the idea.”

Maralla pouted and he shrugged.

“Don't give me those Lixi-like answers dear, I might get angry and go. Look me in the eye and tell me you really think I came to poison you.”

_Either go or shut up, can you not see my current condition?_

“Sorry, my head is killing me. I do not believe you would do such a thing without telling me... your eyes were not yellowish?”

“I don't have an eye color, sweetheart, my eyes change their color according to my emotions. My people make disastrous merchants and diplomats, everyone can tell right away when we lie.”

Hux stared into those pale blue turned deep blue turned purple gold speckled eyes.

“But there are plenty of others things, you are highly skilled at, like brewing medicine.” Hux took the canteen and drank to Maralla's delight. “How much I have to live?”

“That depends on you, Aurelio dear, you seem to enjoy fighting twice a month, I suggest cutting it out.”

“Agreed. Now please go tell the others.”

“Also I kept my end of the deal; I saw Dameron and I didn't kill him completely...”

Hux embraced her, his hand gently yet firmly on her head, nesting her against his shoulder.

_Please, please, shut up._


	7. Phase Two: Science Over Jedi (Part I)

In the following days Hux didn't come across neither Poe, Finn or Badlor. Lazy days. He spent them in the east hangar, rehabilitating the most rundown section. A very thorough man, that Aurelio, working more hours than required. Stealing parts of parts, slowly building something. Viram was more talkative than before, of course most of their conversation was technical. Poe and all Poe related things were taboo and neither Viram nor the rest of the crew talked about them, not even for cursing. _Such good supporting lads._

Hux was upgrading one of the landing platforms when suddenly all the crowd ran outside, cheering.

_What is going on, did we win the war? As if._

“What is happening?”

“Didn't you know darling? Rey is visiting us today. More like, she is reporting to the General about training with Luke Skywalker.”

Hux was wiping grease off his hands when he saw her. The Jakku scavenger girl. No. The Jakku scavenger girl strong enough in the Force to kick Ren's ass. One thing was to divert Organa's dabbles in the Force and other, way too extremely different, mess with someone on Ren's level... or above. How could he evade her without being too obvious...?

“So that's the kind of girl you fancy, Aurelio? You have broken my heart... Oh cruel man.” said dramatically Maralla besides him.

“What...?” Hux looked at her uncharacteristically bewildered.

“There's no time to pretend any different. You were staring so... hungrily at her...”

“I was not!”

“Really? If you weren't why are you so edgy?”

“I was looking for Poe or Finn...”

“On Rey's face, sure. I would like to assume you were looking at her face.”

Maralla's idea was not bad. Hiding from the girl would be impossible. It would be better to expose his presence to her. Courting her was out of the question. The most likely outcome was him getting pummeled once more. Hux sighed heavily.

“Everyone and their droid, knows that Poe cheated on Finn with me. I, for one, do not want Finn to find out, I am not eager to get beaten up again.”

“So you are choosing to walk away into a new disaster.”

Hux frowned. “She has someone...?”

“Rey and I aren't close. I don't know. But even if she does... you are a stud Aurelio, she would be crazy if she didn't fall for you. If you want to practice, you know where to find me.” Maralla winked at him, run two fingers down his chest and walked towards the place Rey was.

Hux felt his face burning. Behind him, Viram cleared his throat loudly.

“You fancy her, don't you?”

“I do not.” he lied. He knew he was lying. He also knew, Viram knew he was lying.

“You are a big boy, you can make your own choices. But please heed my words: that woman is up to no good... If you... lust for her, let it only be that. Even that I would advise you against.”

“Rey would be better?”

Viram looked at the crowd. “Could be, she hasn't been around long. Xiaotien has her... motives. Get us another bottle and I'll tell you about it.”

“Hell no, I am not drinking with you again Chief, my ears are still ringing...”

“You get me the ale and I'll pour you your antifreeze, boy.”

Hux laughed, “You won't take no for an answer, do you, Chief?”

“And you are looking forward to it as well, boy.”

Hux looked in Rey's direction, he had to speak with her before Organa, as impossible as that was. _And tell her what? I saw you and I love you? Talk about crude. Besides, I must not forget she almost killed Ren, being untrained, if she has been training under THE Skywalker, I am done for. Forget talking to her, I must flee._

“You really have no restrain, boy. You are staring at her as if she were a new JPC-6230-G series.”

Hux looked at Viram for a moment and then guffawed. _Damn you Viram, you make me laugh even if I don't want to._ “Don't say those things to me Chief, the association will stick.”

 

Rey smiled and handshake all the people who went to welcome her, she felt overwhelmed still at being the center of attention. Her eyes were looking for Finn or Leia among the crowd, but they weren't there. She recognized the stern figure of Captain Sien a few metres ahead, Rey walked towards him when she heard some men laughing not so far from where she was, they were working on something, their clothes were stained, their hands as well. Whatever they were working on was evidently far more important than run to meet her. Rey was used to being ignored, in fact she preferred being ignored. Being noticed lead more often than not, to fights. Suddenly, the red haired man's eyes met hers, Rey felt startled and averted her eyes, rushing her steps. So what if they were ignoring her, it was not mandatory for every one to go and greet her. She was new here, they have been fighting for years.

 

Viram slapped Hux in the back, “The show is over, get back to work, boy.”

“Yes Chief.”

_She averted her eyes. Why she did that? Had she recognized him? Maybe she did but did not believe her eyes. After all General Hux could not be in the main Resistance base, much less aiding with the maintenance. Once she talks with Organa, my little charade will be over. I need to calm down. I could hide things from Ren didn't I? I just need to think of her as a more... vicious version of Ren, not a more powerful one._

 

 

 

“I wish I could get you shot, Lixi. I told you I do now want Hux near weapons and you handed him one. Not one time, but three.”

“And I have made my point evident, Captain Sien. Aurelio Hart didn't kill anybody and didn't make a run to hijack the nearest ship.”

“Are you so sure we can handle him?”

“I can handle him, trust me on this.”

Sien leaned back in his chair, his hands clenching the armrests. “I want to trust you, Viram, but this is the most delicate situation we have been in. And my gut tells me not to trust that man, no matter what his name is.”

Viram sighed and nodded slowly. “We have known each other for twenty years, Mark. I don't need to tell you I respect you. But this time you are wrong. That man has a truly brilliant mind, we need him working for us.”

 

“Well?” Captain Sien asked to his empty office, after Lixi left him.

“Lixi is right, Mark sweetie.” Maralla removed the fake panel from the wall and took a seat in Sien's desk. “I can't sense anything wrong with 'my dear Aurelio'. Of course that doesn't mean anything, he could be a gifted actor, but aren't we all?”

“Watch it Xiaotien, I don't like your insinuations, if you are to keep hiding among us you must keep your head down.”

“My apologies, Master Sien. I'll behave... all things considered.”

“We must find evidence to get Hux executed.”

“Is that necessary? He has really nice hands...” Maralla sighed “I wish he were a lot more... assertive.”

“Stop wasting your charms on him I told you to go after Cael. I want the records of Hux sessions. The full records, not what Waker and Cael want to show us.”

“You should ask Lixi to stole them for you... unless you don't trust Lixi any more... can I kill him now?”

“No, I still need him. But right now I think he is... infatuated with Hux's knowledge. I want you to keep an eye on Cael, I don't want that bastard killing Hux on his own.”

 

 

 

Leia's and Rey meeting was brief, the General apologized to Rey and promised to talk with her later, right now there was a large scale operation against the First Order that required careful planning. The new Padawan was given leeway to go meet her friends until she was summoned again. Friends, she should run to ask Finn how was his back, to hug Chewie and BB-8. Yes, she should be doing that.

Hux gasped and the valve he was replacing almost slipped his hand when he turned around and found himself face to face with Rey. Her countenance was not menacing, her eyes where neither hateful nor mistrusting. She was curious. _She is not going to kill me right now, good._

“Do not do that, you gave me a good fright and almost dropped this.” Hux voice was almost angry, not angry enough to be unpleasant.

“Oh, that's a 47C Standard Ball Valve, it's condition is really good maybe is worth four portions.”

The ginger raised his brow, where was his due apology? “Four portions?”

“Oh, I used to scavenge pieces off of Star Destroyers in Jakku.”

“This dented thing is worth four rations...”

“No, not rations, portions. A full ration is six portions plus water.”

“That might be useful if I am ever in Jakku for a stroll. Anyway, how may I help you?”

“Help me?”

“Do you not require assistance?”

“No, I don't need help I was curious what were you working on, since this morning. Maybe I can help you.”

“Well, you know well enough what is the proper designation for the thing in my hand and the rest of my crew has spirited away for lunch. I do say it is my lucky day. Let's get to work then.”

 

They worked in silence. Hux was surprised of the level of knowledge this scavenger girl was showing him. For having spent her life in the Jakku Hellhole, it was truly commendable, nothing worth praise, though.

“There, we have made it good as new. Thank you for your kind assistance.”

“I did almost nothing. I had never seen anyone work like you before, you have all you could need at hand, in order.”

“Well, we had all the time in the world, we could prepare for any contingency. Against the clock you have to work fast, know exactly at which option you are to avoid panicking, panic only delays. Never include panic in your toolbox.”

Rey chuckled. “I never do. What happened to your face?”

“My face? Oh, this?” Hux motioned a hand towards his newest bruises, courtesy of Finn. “I got... in a fight, before you jump to conclusions I did not lose.”

“The other guy is worse than you? Sure, I have heard that a lot.”

“Well actually...”

“Rey, there you are!” Poe's cheerful voice interrupted Hux. Both Poe and Finn were still more than 20 metres away.

_So you are giving me warning shots now, how nice of you Dameron._

“I will tell you later, those gentlemen and I are not on good terms, if you will excuse me.” Hux nodded at Rey and walked away in the opposite direction the two men were closing in from.

 

“Are you alright? Did he do anything weird to you? Did he...?”

“What? No! We were just talking about the repairs on the platform. What's this all about, Finn?”

“Finn and Aurelio fought a few days ago... it was a misunderstanding... Alright, alright it was my fault. But I can't help being so dazzling and handsome, right Rey?”

Rey looked sideways at Finn, what was Poe talking about?

“Yes, yes a misunderstanding. Are you sure are alright? Really, really sure?”

“Finn, he did nothing to me. He didn't even tell me his name. When we met, you took my hand without asking my permission. This man, Aurelio was it?, was too engrossed in his job to even offer me a handshake.”

“You were watching him repair the platform, Rey?” Poe interrupted her with a glint in his eye.

“Yes... he was working all the time, why?”

“Did you saw him do anything wrong? Like, I don't know, leaving pieces loose? Making wrong connections? Any such things?”

“No, his work was very tidy. He checked everything twice.”

“He did that because you were watching him, no doubt.”

“Let's find out exactly how meticulously Aurelio works when nobody is watching. Can you help us, Rey? Finn is worried about Aurelio's work quality, but my knowledge in mechanics, outside fighters, isn't that great. Perhaps you could lend us keen insight to either reassure Finn all is fine or go to the chief engineers and alert them that jobs are not being done right.”

“Sure, I suppose he has been working on this full line, let's remove the panels ant take a look.”

“No, let's go see some of his previous assignments. This place is too visible I don't think he would slack in here.”

 

Rey's jaw fell open in wonder. “He got these working? These things are ancient, Old Republic models! How did he do it? They must have had parts missing. Completely worthless shut down, not even worth the effort of take them apart. And he made them work again. How long it took him to find all the missing components?”

“If we believe all the 'legends' about it... ten days and he made the parts himself.”

 

 

 

"Do not fret, child. I'll help you get the sessions Sien so eagerly desires." Waker caressed tenderly Maralla's hair. The woman was sitting in the floor, hugging Waker's knees, her head resting in his leg.

"Thank you, Waker. Nevertheless I have to deal with Badlor... and I'm not so looking forward to it."

"Your master is cruel, child. He sees himself as magnanimous but the truth is quite different."

"Speaking of truths, tell me Waker, Armitage really doesn't remember?"

"I am afraid not, child. He is not lost though, but the chances of him coming back are slim."

 

 

 

Hux was minding his very own private business, making plans about the best place to use the first pair of jammers, while taking his soup. He was seated in the middle of the hall in the most busy place. Rey manifested herself in front of him again. Hux almost chocked on his spoonful of soup. Did she hear him? Highly unlikely, she was smiling brightly at him. Correction, more brightly than before. Did not Dameron or FN-2187 told her about him? Even if they had not, Organa surely...

“Can you please stop startling me?”

“Sorry I didn't mean it. I'm Rey.”

“Aurelio Hart... would you like to have lunch with me?” Hux waved his hand to seat in front of him. But Rey sat down beside him.

“Tell me how did you fix those things, please.” she added in an after thought.

“Well, congratulations you are the lucky one million requester, you get your story if you get me some caf.”

“Right away...” Rey stood up quickly, Hux took her by the arm to stop her.

“Please seat.”

“But you want caf.”

“Yes well... let's eat first. Please be seated."

"You want caf or not?"

"Yes but it is not right of me to ask you to get it."

"Why?"

_Because it is not!_

"Well, because... because we have met only recently and it was a joke... I was expecting you to answer something like 'caf? I bet your story is not worth it' or something among those lines..."

Rey saw the man growing flustered but didn't understand why.

“Please sit.” Hux pleaded, they were drawing enough attentions as it was.

“Alright, you can unhand me now.”

Hux removed quickly his hand from Rey's arm, his face almost scarlet red. “I... my apologies, I did not mean to touch you.”

“It's fine... as long as you tell me how you did it. Poe told me you made the pieces yourself. How did you know they'll work?”

_Oh joy, she feels awkward. She knows something she did, made me nervous, uncomfortable even, but she cannot tell exactly what, because of that  she chose to return to safer ground. This could be easier than expected. Or not at all. Why is she so trusting with me? Is it a trap? I will throw some bait and see what can I get._

 

 

 

“You seem awfully happy, that can't be good.”

“Oh, you can tell my moods now, Chief?”

The night was pleasant, the rest of the east hangar was deserted in stark opposition to the main hangar, where many ships were getting ready. Viram took out his cigarette case and offered one to Hux, the ginger accepted the offering.

“How much time have you estimated we'll need to get this side fully operational?” Viram asked and then lit his cigarette.

“A month if there are no surprises. Two months with unpleasant surprises. Three months to never with extremely unpleasant surprises.” Hux covered his cigarette with his hand and leaned towards Viram, to borrow the light from the chief engineer's.

“So... you like to be the centre of gossip, I realize belatedly.” Viram walked a few steps away from Hux.

“What did I do now?”

“You don't know or are you narcissist enough to want me to say it?”

“Honestly I do not know, so please enlighten me Chief, if you are so kind.” Hux walked beside Viram, pleased at the man reaction to his teasing behaviour.

“Oh, rumour has it that you were flirting with Rey, holding hands and all, in the mess hall.”

“She asked me for the old repair tale in B3, I teased her for caf and regretted it on the spot, so I told the tale again, for free.”

“So you are telling me, you gave her a lecture on relics at a very technical level and Rey was looking starry eyed at you for that?”

“Yes.”

“Banthashit.”

“Don't be jealous Chief, our conversations are completely in another level and I like your starry eyes best.”

Viram hit him on the side. “You're pushing your luck, boy.”

“Is that Lixi-speak for 'I love you too'?”

“No, that's Lixi-speak for 'you are asking for a real thrashing'.”

Hux chuckled and let his eyes wander among the people working and the ships departing not so far away.

“Xiaotien have just finished her work and now Poe is about to wreak havoc again.”

“Are you worried?”

“More annoyed than worried actually.”

“Well said. Let's go, tomorrow more work will greet us.”

“How about a good night kiss?”

“Stop it, unless you want to be disowned, boy.”

Viram was expecting more banter from the ginger not a complete display of terror. Hux's pupils dilated as his posture turned more rigid, more military, what was left of his cigarette fell from his hand as he stood at attention. The words left his lips before he could even rationalize them, “It will not happen again, Sir.”


	8. Phase Two: Science Over Jedi (Part II)

“Waker! We must examine Hux now!” Badlor stormed in the archive. The archive was a small room adjacent to the main interrogation chamber, all the records of the prisoners the Rebellion, and then Resistance, had taken were stored in this room. Almost forty five years worth of data. Waker raised his eyes from his work to met his excitable colleague. “I don't know what Lixi told Hux, but Hux saluted him in the First Order style.”

Waker sprung up from his chair. What in the Twenty Hells had that bloody idiot told Armitage? “Are you sure?”

“I saw it myself!”

“Then we must make haste, but we can't drag Hux here on our own. Go tell Kalonia to prepare the serum, I'll go to get Sien, he should be able to brought us Hux.”

“We haven't time for that!”

“Then we must make it! Unless you want the General yelling at us tomorrow! It's our chance, don't ruin it! Go to the doctor, now!” Waker pointed the way out to Badlor, the young man ran to the medbay. Waker picked up his datapad and activated his own protocol for the interrogation droids, took a deep breath and hurried to find Captain Sien.

 

 

 

“Rey, can I talk with you for a moment?”

“Sure, what about?” Rey was going to meet with Finn when Poe called her out in a hallway.

“It's about Finn. I'm worried about him, you see? I'm going out tonight and he will remain in base. Alone with Aurelio. I think they are bound to fight again. I would like you to keep them as far apart as possible.”

“Why they fought?”

Poe held his breath, how could he explain it to her, without violating the order of secrecy issued by the General?

“Well... is a case of mistaken identity. Finn thought Aurelio was General Hux and that he was spying on us... their first meeting was messy. And no matter what I tell him, he insists... and I'm worried he will get in trouble.”

“Aurelio looks like General Hux? That must be though being in the heart of the Resistance.”

“Well yes... it leads to fights sometimes... when new people arrive...”  
“That makes sense now...”

“What?”

“When I met with him in the platform he was tense, ready to fight but at the same time he wanted to flee.”

“Aurelio is... skittish around new people, but is nice... once you get to know him. Anyway please keep Finn away from him.”

“I will, don't worry and good luck, may the Force be with you.”

Poe smiled at Rey and departed.

 

 

 

“We must act without delay Captain, where is Lixi?”

“In his quarters, I'll summon him immediately.”

“No, send him to me later, right now he might be compromised. Our priority is to assess Hux for changes.”

“Where is Cael?”

“With doctor Kalonia, you must approach Hux, I'll help you carry him to medbay.”

 

 

 

“You sure? Poe hasn't left yet, we can see him off.”

“No... no. It's better if I'm far away from the hangars.”

“Because Aurelio?”

Finn gave Rey a look of total apprehension.

“I shouldn't tell you this but... that man is...”

“General Hux.”

“Yes! You know it too, right? Of course General Organa told you!”

Rey tilted her head a little, why Leia would be concerned with Finn confusion?

“We must expose his charade. You can do it right? With the Force? You can go into his head and have proof that he is lying!”

“Alright Finn, I'll use the Force to see inside his head but I'm still new doing that, I need to concentrate much so I need you to be quiet.”

“Yes, I'll be here totally quiet, just do your thing. I'll be quiet.”

“Finn...”

The young man covered his mouth with his hands and nodded.

Rey seated cross legged and closed her eyes, her breaths became deeper and slower. When she felt ready, she realized she had no means to find General Hux, she hadn't seen the man before. She had no idea how he felt like, the kind of vibes he would emit.Obviously very nasty ones. Should she search for nasty vibes? She could try to search for Aurelio, if the ginger and the nasty feeling overlapped... then Finn was right... but that would also mean that Poe lied to her. First she had to find Aurelio Hart inside the Resistance base. That would be rather easy as Rey still remembered the recent conversation they had in the mess. He blushed. She still couldn't understand why, he was the one who asked her for caf in the first place. Regardless his odd behaviour he tried to keep eating normally while telling her the tale. His voice was clear, too soft, barely above a whisper. Rey gradually leaned toward him to hear him better. He used many words she didn't understand fully and some she had never heard before. Rey discovered it didn't matter, Aurelio's words made complete sense as a whole.  
Her hand reached to the bread in his tray and he moved the side dishes near Rey. She realized now, that he had given her his food. This was a truly kind thing to do in Rey's book, in Jakku where food has scarce, food was more precious than life. And this man freely gave her food and knowledge. They have just meet, why? Rey almost opened her eyes when she put two and two together; he just blushed because he liked her. And she... what did she think about him? He was agreeable enough but anything more than that... No, she must avoid those lines of thinking, Finn was sitting in front of her, if she blushed the explanation would be awkward.

“Sorry Finn I can't find him from here, I'll have to be near him to get into his head.”

“No, I don't like that. He is dangerous Rey, very dangerous. Can you try again, from here?”

“Not with my current training. I'll be careful. I managed to escape from them, right?”

“It's not the same...”

“It is the same, Finn, trust me. I'll do it tomorrow morning.”

 

 

 

“Hart! Where the Hell were you been? We are expecting you, we need your opinion on something!” Sien's voice was loud enough to echo in the empty corridor.

“What...? What are you talking about, Captain Sien?”

“Don't talk back to me, Hart! We have wasted enough time as it is, follow me!”

 

 

 

At an ungodly hour, Sien, Cael and Waker sought council with General Organa. Time was of essence.

“We don't know what did Lixi told Hux, we have yet to interview him. But whichever it was, it opened a crack into his memories.” Waker spoke after they presented the results of the newest scan to Leia.

“So he does remember now who he is?”

“No.” interrupted Badlor. “Not yet anyway, but the threat is real.”

“He does remembered what exactly?”

“His relation with his father. He doesn't remember his father or his name, neither does recall his relation with the First Order. The Order remains a big hole in his head that leads into nothing.”

“How was the relation with his father?”

“Harsh. It would seem he was subject to abuse as a child.” Waker said this with extreme distaste. Brendol was a hard and authoritarian man but not prone to violence, where Armitage got these memories from was a mystery to him.

“The fact that he got a messed up childhood doesn't justify his adult actions.”

“Not everyone was lucky to have a happy childhood like you, Cael. However, I agree that his actions are unjustifiable. But not all is negative, I see this as a gold opportunity to kill Hux and welcome Aurelio Hart into the Resistance, it is obvious, at least to me, that Hux has related with Chief Engineer Lixi in search for a father figure. My guess is that Viram scolded him comparably as the way his real father did.”

Both Waker and Badlor were surprised with Sien's argument. Waker didn't expect an ally in the captain and Badlor was rendered speechless.

Leia began to understand why Hux was so responsive to praise, if he did well he won't be hit. It was fear that drove his actions... that's... maybe... Hux was as horrified about the First Order as he was about his father and he did... that unspeakable act against his will... Maybe, just maybe, he was as upset as she was. Possibly more.

“If I may, General. I believe we should capitalize this moment. Let's deploy Hux in the second wave, his skills will prove useful in the captured base. Right now he is rejecting the First Order we should fuel his hatred in our benefit.”

“But it could backfire, Hux could recover more of his previous self...” Waker tried to protest but was cut off by Badlor.

“I'll go with him, at the minor sign of alert I'll sedate him and bring him back.”

Neither man trusted that statement, if Badlor went with Hux, he would create an opportunity to shot him dead. Sien could not say it was a terrible idea, Waker could not find a convenient argument to say it would be best if he went instead.

“I'll leave it to you, Badlor. Captain, please present your idea in the morning meeting.”

 

 

 

Hux shuddered and retched. His head was aching in ways he never contemplated it could. He felt nauseous, weak, disoriented, absolutely helpless. Realizing he was applying 'helpless' to himself, made him angry. He was not helpless, not now nor ever. Where am I? No wind, inside base. Where exactly? As he tried to stand up, a pair of strong hands took his arm.

“Are you all right? What happened?”

That voice. The newest one.

“Rey...” he rasped.

“Yes, it's me. Can you stand? If not, I'll carry you to...”

Why everybody in this place had to talk so much? It was convenient true, but it also was decidedly bothersome.

“Rey... calm down, help me sit, please.”

“But...”

“It's fine... well not fine-fine but... is not an unusual occurrence.”

Rey did as Hux asked and helped him sat on the floor. She kept a hand on his back for support. Hux could not make out where he was, his vision was blurry and it was not getting back to normal quickly enough.

“Can you see if I hit my head?”

“Yes, there's nasty blow to the left.”

_So a right-handed assailant got me, shorter than me, possibly blonde._

“Who is he? Why did he attack you?”

Hux raised his eyes to meet Rey's or where Rey's eyes where most likely to be. He didn't say it aloud, did he?

“You are inside my head...”

“Sorry I didn't mean to... I should have asked... I...”

“No, I am not angry, just surprised... speaking is painful right now... would it be all right if I project my thoughts to you?”

“Yes.”

Hux then showed her the way to his room and asked her help to get there.

 

“There is a medpac on the table... would you...?”

“Yes. Wow a full medpac for yourself, you must get in trouble an awful lot.” Rey sorted the supplies she needed to tend Hux's head, meanwhile he managed to sit on the bunk.

“I wonder if there was a time when I was not in trouble in my entire life.”

“There must be.” Rey began applying the treatment in the back of Hux's head.

“Thank you for your kind words, my lady, I will take them to heart.”

“ I'm no lady, your head is worse than I thought.”

“I concur.” Hux grunted.

“You what?”

“I agree with you.”

“If you agree I'm no lady, why would you tell that?”

“I do not agree with you on that regard but on the second clause, the one about my head. Your presence feels... soothing.”

“What are you saying? I'm not in your head, we are talking. With words, actual words.”

“Thank you for helping me Rey, I do really appreciate it. My head hurts overwhelmingly and I barely know what I'm saying... if I make no sense at all, I do apologize... and shameless as I am, I have a strange request to ask of you.”

“What is it?”

“Don't tell anyone I got assaulted again, the Chief needs me working... we have the chance to be on the offensive against the First Order... I should not be wasting time in medbay.”

“But...”

Hux half turned toward Rey, took a slightly trembling finger to the girl's lips.

Rey held her breath for a moment and then pushed Hux down in the bunk, rather haphazardly.

“You need to rest. I'll go so rest easy. I'll be back at noon to see how are doing.” Rey retreated towards the door and got away before Hux could say anything. Her overall presence vanished from Hux's conscientiousness as if someone had pulled blanket away from him. So much like Ren, Rey was not aware how invasive her presence was; but unlike Ren she did not try to keep out once discovered or acknowledged. Perhaps she did not know how. Her training was surely in very early stages, why her almighty Master allowed her to wander alone and away from him? Snoke always had a tight lash around Ren's neck, why Skywalker would be any different?, Unless he was testing the resistance of such restrain. Rey was gifted in her bond with the Force, that was something worth considering.

_And she is not averse at my not remotely subtle advances with her. Time to eliminate the competition. Also, my headache is really bothersome I have to get rid of Badlor Cael, he is getting desperate to kill me._

Hux stared at the ceiling for a brief moment and closed his eyes, in the quiet of his quarters a warning was jostling for his attention against the pain, something was amiss. What time was now? He should have asked Rey before she ran off. She promised to return at noon but how far off that was? An hour? Six hours? Even more than that? Hux relaxed his breathing, and began remembering the previous day, searching for clues that lead him to his current situation.


	9. Phase Two: Science Over Jedi (Part III)

  
Rey left Aurelio and walked fast away from his room. She knew he liked her but Rey wasn't sure if she liked him as well... She stopped her steps, realizing she was considering it. Liking Aurelio back. Could she like him? She had never had feelings for anyone like these before. These feelings were so... different to those she has grown accustomed to... was this... 'love'?  
Real love, like romantic love not companionship nor friendship? Was it normal to feel love for someone you just have met?

“Do I feel like that...?” she wondered out loud.

Honestly she had no idea and the empty corridor held no answer for her in the early hours.

 

 

Hux woke up about three hours after Rey left, his head still throbbing but at least his vision was back to normal. Before allowing himself falling sleep, Hux devised a plan to remove Badlor Cael from existence.  
The last thing he managed to remember clearly was dinning with Rey but after that all was black, empty, until he recovered conscientiousness somewhere and Rey help him get back to his room. The most obvious conclusion was that Rey did something to his head. So obvious that it was not what happened. _Mother should know_. _I have to ask tactfully, avoid all possible outcomes that involve drinking with Viram ever again._

 

“Sorry to be late, is there something I can help with or I keep working on the platform?”

“The chief told us you weren't feeling right last night, what did the doc told you?”

_Ah, the good doctor. That explains the discomfort but not why I was unconscious in a corridor._

“She has to run more tests, I will go to another check up around noon. But I am feeling better now, thank you.”

Fang nodded. “Chief didn't leave any orders about prioritizing anything so you can continue doing your part.”

Hux raised his brow as he searched the working crew. “Chief isn't here?”

Fang pointed up with his chin. “He's up there, helping Xiaotien and the others green light Admiral Statura's fleet. He surely would love having you there, as you had made his life easier.”

Hux smirked. “Then maybe I'll get a trip next shift... If the doctor says it's all right.”

“You bet.”

Hux nodded, patted Fang in the arm and went to tend his own work. _Viram is working in the fleet and I should have been with him. Someone didn't want me in a cruiser. The Resistance Fleet is in orbit, we should be able to notice them unless our attention is somewhere else. I have to focus on the immediate; Cael. Now I am annoyed that I missed my trip into the fleet._

 

“Hart! The General request your presence in her office at noon.” The blonde woman who some times acted as Organa's secretary barked at Hux about mid morning.

“Understood.” Hux have not finished responding when the woman began walking away.

_Leave alone the impoliteness of walking away, if her loathing glare is any indication, she thinks of me as an enemy. Giving your back to an enemy is completely unthinkable, is the last thing you'll probably do. The most I know how this rabble operates the more rage I feel. It is outrageous for us to be in a stalemate with them._

“Hey, Aurelio are you feeling better?”

“Good morning Rey, yes I am feeling better, thank you. Before I forget, I must apologize for letting you drag me to my quarters on your own. I'll treat you to lunch... ah, let us have a late lunch I have an appointment with the General.”

“It was nothing... you shouldn't feel any obligation...”

_Oh, what's this? A lovely blush, a downcast gaze. I must be far more handsome than I have realized. Or these women have seriously bad taste. Taking an account of the place we are in, it must be bad taste. Whatever you do, don't smile, you don't want people thinking you are so much conceited._

“No, I must insist. I...”

“I... no... really it's alright... you'll do the same for me...”

“Absolutely!”

Aurelio's eagerness startled Rey. Her face showed him confusion, fear in her eyes was evident. _Maybe I overdid it._

“I mean... sure. Any time. I well... sorry, if you don't want to I won't insist. In fact, I should have asked you first.”

Rey noticed Aurelio fidgeting with his fingers trying his best to keep his hands near his body.

“Why do you do that?” Rey pointed with her head at Hux's side.

“Do what?”

“That movement with your hands.”

Hux followed Rey's eyes to his hands.

“Well, my dear mother always told to me to 'not touch anyone' and my teachers told me to express myself through words. So I suppose I never got that down right because when I feel words fall short I try to convey my point with my hands. But I cannot do that to you, touch you casually, more so seeing you get uncomfortable around me.”

Rey opened her eyes widely “Do you want to touch me?”

_Can you scream that a tad more loudly? I think those in the next system over did not hear you._

Many heads turned in their direction, very much interested.

_See? We have got ourselves an audience._

Hux blushed intently and took two or three steps back, his hands closed shut in fists, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

“Rey, step back! And you, don't you dare!” Finn ran towards them, ready to fight for the looks of it. No, no, it is not your turn yet.

“No Finn, you are misunderstanding...” Rey interposed herself between Finn and Hux, Poe tasked her to prevent exactly this kind of occurrence and she may have triggered one.

“I don't think so!”

“Yes, you are right Finn, I must apologize to Rey for my unsightly behaviour.”

“You what? You know how to apologize?”

“Finn!”

“Better than you but that is besides the point. Rey I am truly sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. I will mind my actions and words in the future. Now if you'll excuse me, the General has requested my presence.” Hux bowed slightly and stiffly to both of them and withdraw once more.

 

Rey noticed fear and anger in Aurelio as he walked away; he feared Finn and was angry at himself for not fighting him again. He didn't want to lose. No, it was more specific, he didn't want her to see him defeated.

“He is afraid of you.” Rey whispered more in disbelief than for informing Finn about her discovery.

“Good, he should be! I want to hit him until I'm unable to! And that won't be enough to...”

“Hey! This area under maintenance, it could be really dangerous for _you_ to be here.” Fang didn't bother dressing up the threat and rest of the crew didn't look particularly keen of Finn talking about beating their crewmate.

“We are going.” Rey pulled Finn away. “Let's have a walk in the forest.”

“Yes, let's do that.”

 

Again, Hux felt the exact moment Rey reached for him, as he turned his back on her and that despicable traitor, and the moment she left him, shortly thereafter. No doubt she had picked the 'discomfort' Finn caused him. It was a dangerous gamble, making Rey chose between supporting him or Finn. It could end pretty nasty or give Hux control over the most powerful piece of the board. _Correction, second most powerful piece. It is early still for meeting Organa perhaps I should visit the good doctor and ask a few questions._

 

The medbay was empty when Hux set foot in it. _Now this is unusual_. He was going to leave when he saw the needle cases over a counter. _Not average needles either, just the ones I prefer. Would the good doctor miss a few cases? Maybe, after all we are pauper. Just one then_. Hux slid the small case in his trouser's left pocket, turned around and walked out of the medbay, still pretending to look for the doctor.

 

 

 

“You should mind more your words, Finn, those guys at the hangar are angry with you.”

“They won't be if they knew the truth, like us.”

“I don't know Finn. I mean Aurelio fears you, do you think General Hux would be afraid of you?”

Finn folded his arms, unfolded them, point his index finger at Rey, then open his palm and moved his arms to his sides in a half shrug. “Inside the First Order of course not, he just had to order my execution and he would get rid of me, but here the story is totally different. It's just us and I'm a better fighter than him.”

Rey nodded slowly. “I know. I'll give it another go to investigate inside his head but I need you to be calm, I can take care of myself. You are stronger than Hux and I am stronger than you, I will be fine, trust me.”

“If it comes to a fight I have no doubt in your skill, Rey, but what if... if he tries again to... you know... touch you.” Finn managed to finish without overreacting.

Rey tried her best to look annoyed at her friend, fighting decidedly against the red tint of her face. “I told you it was not like that!”

 

 

 

“Aurelio, you are early.”

“I can wait if you still have things to tend to, General.”

“No need, come in.”

Hux bowed his head politely to Leia and got inside the office.

“As you may have noticed we are on the offensive now. We are slowly but surely regaining terrain against the First Order.”

_Really, are you?_

Hux nodded, with a discreet smile in his face. Leia chose that moment to get inside his head, he was certainly glad that they were making progress in the war. Pride, he was proud that his work has proven useful.

“We have managed to capture a base in Mar Beta. We can't hold the position long but we need the information on their computers. Aurelio if you feel fine now I would like you to go there and get that information for us. I can't think in someone better for the job.”

“Leave it to me! I will not waste this chance to pay back the First Order for their hospitality.”

Leia was watching him intently, reticent to believe the eagerness the man in front of her was exuding. He was more than willing to avenge his fictitious dead comrades, more than willing to show her that him was worthy of her trust. That he would rather die first than let her down. Was that alright? Was that what he would be really feeling or somehow the First Order brainwashing was surfacing and failure was never an option?

Leia smiled weakly “I'm grateful you feel that way Aurelio, do you really feel well enough now?”

“I have been feeling well... until this morning that I woke up with a mild headache... but is not serious. I was working all morning without incident. Please Leia, order me to go, I'll succeed this time, and the next, and the one after that.”

Was he being serious or he wanted to scape? He felt serious about this mission and Leia had to admit to herself, she wanted to trust him. He could be...

“Go with Captain Sien, he will brief you on your duties. Please be safe Aurelio, may the Force be with you.”

 

_This changes things a bit. Mar Beta is a strategical point, not focal but it can become a blind spot. I could make a run for it and get back to the Order but I want to know how Organa is getting information on where to attack. Also, if I go now I will leave loose ends behind, that is so unprofessional, cannot do that._

Hux was making plans while walking to Captain Sien's office, in a crossroads he saw Finn and Rey. They are going to the mess, in the end she chose to lunch with him, well it cannot be helped.

 

Rey felt Aurelio's disappointment and it hurt in her chest, why?

“Something's wrong Rey?”

“I feel uneasy but I don't know why. I'll go meditate, that will calm me down, sorry Finn I'll skip lunch, let's get dinner together.”

“Are you sure? I'll get you something to eat to your room.”

Rey smiled and shook her head. “No, thank you, Finn.” She hugged him and parted ways with him.

 

 

 

Hux got a proper engineer uniform. The boots were the best part, they were not as rigid as his usual ones but they felt definitely better than mere shoes. He also got his own set of tools and datapad. Sien told Hux his orders were only two: stay out of trouble and break into the First Order logs. _Stay out of trouble, as if I went out of my way looking for it. All these tools are compromised, they will know what I do and when I do it._  
  
“When you said a late lunch I didn't expect it to be this late, it's almost time for dinner.” Rey was waiting for him outside his quarters.

Hux turned his head searching both ends of the corridor before answering Rey. “I... do not tell me you have not eaten something yet. I supposed you went to lunch with Finn...”

“I didn't, you said you would treat me.”

“Yes I did. I was being briefed my next assignment, I did not expect to take that much time.” Hux looked apologetically at Rey. “My shuttle is scheduled to depart in a few minutes. Still, I cannot go having wronged you again. Can you accept a cup of caf and some cookies as an advance? When I return I will treat you to lunch and dinner or double lunch, whichever you chose.”

“When you return I won't be here.”

Hux could not help but frown at those words. More to the fatality in Rey's tone than the words themselves. Was she talking about here and now or she remembered past occasions of unfulfilled promises? If she had been waiting for him it would be a waste to allow her to give up now.

“But you will return and chances are I will be here to bid you welcome, Rey.” Hux's accompanied his words with a light caress in Rey's temple.

 

 

 

Hux was feeling almost guilty, making Rey happy was ridiculously easy. Was she really one, if not the most, powerful Force user? Rey was but a small child accepting candy from everyone. Even him.

In his way to the hangar, Hux saw Finn loitering around. _Are you waiting for me? Ah, how kind, you should not have to._

“Finn!” The ginger called out to draw the attention of the young man. Finn turned around startled, he had not expected Hux to get to the hangar from the same route as he had, regardless of that he strode towards the ginger.

“You better not do anything to endanger these people!” He hissed menacingly pointing his index finger accusingly at Hux.

“I won't. On the contrary I expect we can deal a good blow to the First Order. Please help everyone stay safe.”

“Of course I will, you don't have to tell me that. In fact, you don't have to tell me to do anything! Even if you do, I won't do it!”

“Yes, yes, I know, Rey told me you think I am General Armitage Hux issuing protocol Theta.”

Finn flinched.


	10. New People, Old Places

Hux status didn't warrant him a passage in the flagship. _Obviously_. But being in a escort ship isn't that bad either. He had a bunk in a barrack with another thirty two assorted crewmen. Truly assorted. Meaning not all of them were Human. He had seen most of them in reference materials, most of the stats were accurate save the stench. Curiously enough, the Humans were the worst. Some of them stared at him when first saw him but lose interest almost immediately. Nah, I must be paranoid, there is no way this man is General Hux. General Hux would never sport such a shabby appearance. Ever. And those bruises, perhaps this man isn't kind on being told he resembles the enemy general. Let's play it safe and let it slide. The best occurrence of all? Badlor Cael was his team leader. The rest of the team were part of Admiral Statura's crew.

 

Mar Beta was a medium sized planet in the Mar Thanasi System. Fifth from inner to outer planets. It's atmosphere was considered thin for most Humans but its soil was rich in minerals and ores. There was always work and under the First Order protection it had become a busy trade port for the systems in the outskirts. The duty fees were a healthy income for sustaining the Order's infrastructure.  
The Resistance concentrated its attack on the main security check point, located in austral part of the planet.

 

Hux kept his poker face through out the briefing of one of the senior communication officers, unlike Organa had led him to believe, the base was not in Resistance's control and the battle for its possession continued. The plan, currently developing, was to trust superior numbers and clean the area before claiming the base.

_Not a chance. Your fleet arrived first on mere luck, in a couple of hours you will be surrounded by the Order's Star Destroyers... if things were normal, as they are not, you have a chance to succeed but I am not going to let you grasp the fact._

The ginger rose his hand to interrupt the officer.

“Yes?” The officer was a teal skinned Twi'lek, used to get obeyed not questioned.

“Sorry to interrupt, sir, but seeing as this planet is a trade centre I don't believe the First Order let go of it willingly, surely they expect reinforcements and are buying time. And if you excuse me being bold, we have still the element of surprise on our side, we should act upon it.”

“Hart is right, Lieutenant Xeis. They will never expect us to infiltrate their base with them still inside.” Badlor got up from his chair, eager to jump down into the action in the surface.

“I must deny such ridiculous proposition. It's too dangerous.” scoffed Xeis and motioned his hand indicating the blonde to sit again.

“Not as dangerous as waiting to become sitting targets. The First Order's Star Destroyers may arrive in a matter of minutes or not at all if our reports are accurate. However, if they come, they won't settle for two or three carriers. They'll throw at us all the forces they can muster and try to sweep us away. If push comes to shove, we only be ten people stranded planetside against the loss of half our fleet.” Badlor did not sit and countered more passionately.

_Delightful, you and I are thinking the very same, Cael; kill the other and blame the Order. However, this Lieutenant is too drunk in his own self importance to allow us to play our own pettiness._

“Let's not forget there are civilians down there, we are here to rescue them from the oppression the First Order has chained them to. We can't die here today, lieutenant, neither we can't afford to drag a battle against unknown odds. However, we can know the odds. We can turn them on our favour. To do that we have to get the First Order logs in that base. We can do it.”

 _Yes, that's right Xeis, if we pull it through, it would be your idea. Your promotion. Your genius. If we fail we are just a bunch of idiots with no idea about war._ The lieutenant eyed Hux, ambition versus ambition.

"It's a long shot but is worth it. Go get ready."

Men like Xeis were a dime a dozen in the military and Hux had learned to identify and manipulate them very early on in his career. As they moved to the hangar, Badlor walked besides Hux.

“I didn't know you were such a... philanthropist, Hart.”

“Why shouldn't I be? We are doing this to end the war for the people to live in peace. Winning the war atop a mountain of corpses is meaningless.” _Not to mention impractical, lonesome and boring. Ohohoho, look at your fiery glare, Cael, did you have shares in the Hosnian Market? Real state? Were you expecting to be a Senator? You certainly are not the family type._

“Certainly. You just not look as the caring type.” the blonde responded dryly.

"Well, it may be as you say, but I do care." _I really, truly do._

 

Most of Mar Beta's surface was rocky and bare, vegetation pockets cinched the planet's equatorial line. Water bodies were subterranean and heavily guarded. One of the advantages of being a First Order Protectorate was the guaranty of clean drinking water in every authorized settlement. Practically tax free. No more shady 'Water Lords' demanding outrageous sums for poisonous second hand water. Mar Beta had flourished in an orderly manner, or have been until the Resistance decided to invade. Hux frowned at the destruction of roads and waterways, connected to the base.  Secondary facilities were also severely damaged _. Do you people not know this place is bloody freezing at night? This could take months to sort out. And as efficient as you are, you surely destroyed the radar main stations as well. Thank you, you have made people not only prone to die from hypothermia but prey for pirates as well. Shooting them would have been best._

"Do you see a better way in, Hart?"

Hux returned Cael the binoculars. "No. Is as you say." _An incredibly stupid idea, we should go in from the main gate and take the tour. Sneaking in the back door is the same as jumping willingly to the Sarlacc's mouth. Let's do that._

Not soon after they got the door open, a welcome committee fired on them.

"So much for the surprise element."

"Theirs or yours?" bickered Hux.

"'Ours' you mean?"

"No, I meant yours. I was half expecting the door to be guarded, just not this heavily."

"You should have shared your thoughts with us."

"You should have been aware of it too. I mean, we are at war and all that."

"You don't have any friends, do you?"

"I'm always making new ones."

"No wonder."

"You keep shooting at them, I'll find us a route to navigate inside the most efficiently possible."

After a brief skirmish the small team forced its way into the building.

"We should keep moving, they know we are here. Take their weapons."

"You too Hart, take one." someone urged Hux.

"No thank you, my aim is awful and I need my hands free."

"Suit yourself just do not regret it later."

Hux almost feel the smile in Badlor's face at his back. _Yes, think I am making it easy for you to kill me. Hold onto that thought._

Deeper inside the security post were many patrols and more than half were looking for them. _Talking about impossible odds. I really never contemplated this place had so much personnel now, in the good old days it had barely a company._

“There are many still inside, we are outmatched.”

“We need to retreat, abort the mission.”

“We don't have to fight them, we only need to get to Control Room...”

“We will be largely outnumbered, we'll be killed.”

_Most likely, yes. Will serve you right._

“We need a diversion. Let's divide in three groups, two of three and one of four people. The largest group will be the coordinating axis, securing a escape route for the other groups, one will go to the Control Room through the power line's shaft while the other will aim to shut down the turrets or at least pretend to.”

“You are mad, we'll be killed!”

“And you are a coward! Go back to safety and stop wasting our time! The offer is good to all of you, I will not fail the General.” Hux flared at the common sense to spur them. _And what do you know? It always, always works._

“Hart, Sery and I will go to the Control Room, you, three go to the turret and the rest of you will secure this area.” Cael grabbed the chance to recover the role of active leader. _Of course the temptation to kill me is stronger than self preservation. I do wonder Cael, what made you think that you had the upper hand against me? Your role may not be a stellar one but you read the script well enough._

“This line is live if we touch it we'll burn to a crisp.”

“It's clever.” Hux mused. “We can't go back, we need to be extra careful and move in synchrony. Cael you set the pace, I'll follow and Sery take the back.”

Badlor fumed but agreed, it was better than having Hux taking the lead or the rear. Hux contemplated the  possibility of pushing both men. But no, that won't do. That was too easy, too unfulfilling. They kept threading among the myriad of wires the fastest the could while avoiding the thin blue one that guarantied certain death.

An alarm went off.

“The others must have reached the turret.”

_No. The others cut the wrong wire and must be dead._

“Let's hurry, they won't be distracted long.” Cael grit his teeth and walked faster.

The shaft ended in a wiring closet. _Lucky us._

“It will be a guessing work but on the bright side we won't have to go to the actual Control Room.” Hux searched for a terminal and plugged his datapad. He almost smiled when the security protocols activated. “Cael, Sery, do something about the door. I'm almost in.”

The blonde regarded Hux with a spiteful glare, he was the leader but all the orders had originated from Hux the moment they entered the enemy base. Sery quickly sought confirmation of the order with Cael, the blonde moved his head towards the door.

“Make haste, Hart, we can't escape swiftly if we are discovered.” grumbled Badlor.

“Almost there, almost there.” _Your romance sense is null, Cael. I have to write a love letter and you are ruining my mood. Outer doors time locked. Inner doors open. Surveillance cameras off. Power down in twenty five minutes. Reboot in four minutes. Security backup on start-up. Outer doors open. Inner doors open and close on vocal command. Outer plasma fence up. Weapons ready for an aerial assault. Distress signal interrupted. Lights out._

“Don't panic, it was me, is temporary.”

“It's taking too kriffing long!”

“I'm typing as fast as I can but the firewalls are still there regardless, be a darling and shut up.”

“You kriffing asshole!”

The door opened. _Say hello to some local stormtroopers and let me work._ Hux took cover on the central column, Cael managed to dodge and move at the side of the door, blaster at the ready.  Sery was not as fortunate and took a bolt on the side before rolling behind a console.

“You planned this!”

“Like Hell I did, close the bloody door!”

“The control is on the other side, no can do!” helpfully annotated Sery.

“Shoot them then!”

Badlor grip his blaster tighter, in his eyes flickered the doubt if shooting first Hux would be a better idea but ultimately choose to return the stormtroopers' fire.

“Can't you close the door, you pernickety jerk?”

_What did you call me? Where in the galaxy a scoundrel like you picked such a peculiar word?_

“On it!”

A few moments later the door closed.

“We have 80 to 90% of the data, we should go and fill the blanks.” Hux disconnected from the terminal and put away his datapad. Walked near Cael and stopped by his left.

“We can't take the shaft back out with Sery wounded.”

“No, not the shaft, we'll go through the door.”

“What?”

“The door.”

“Are you insane?”

“That's debatable. You are the one with the weapon, you should be ready to shoot when they manage to open the door again.”

Cael trained his eyes to the door and fell to the floor with half a needle lodged in the back of his neck.

“Hey, Cael! What's wrong? Damn you! Wake up!” Hux kneeled besides Badlor, broke his needle pretending to look for a pulse.

“What's happened?” Asked Sery from the other side of the console.

“Cael fainted suddenly...”

“About kriffing time I do say.”

“What...?” Hux barely dodged the bolt.

“Please be still and die, this wound really hurts, but the credits were worth it.”

“You kriffing Wampa spawn, you set us up!”

“Yes we did, my colleagues surely had killed the rest. Do you have any last words?”

“None at the ready, that's so lame. So why don't you answer me three questions instead? You have the blaster, the door is locked I can't run anywhere, is your win.”

“My win, exactly, I have no obligation to answer you shit.”

_And yet, here you are babbling idiotically._

“Yes, absolutely. Two then. What happened to Badlor?”

“The air is too scarce for him.”

_Oh, right, Mar Beta has a distinctly poisonous air. Not enough wind currents and 'empty' bubbles. How could I forgot that detail?_

“In fact I am somehow amazed you are still standing.”

“Well there is no merit in that, I was born in a worse Hell than this one.”

“That's hard to believe.”

“Have you heard of Tatooine?”

“Tatooine? You?” Sery laughed. Hux dived for Badlor's blaster and killed the Resistance betrayer.

 _Rules of life: never trust anyone who says its not good at something with a smile. Also, never trust anyone that concede defeat too soon. Well then Cael, what shall we do? The rest of your team is likely dead, but I cannot return alone 'again'. I will be labelled as a bad omen, you know how awfully superstitious troops are. Besides, having you owing me your pitiful existence... No. Sorry, no can do. You die here. Sery taught me a lesson on overconfidence._ Hux took the blaster from Sery's hand and shot Badlor on the knees. _See you in Hell._ Dropped the blaster just outside Badlor reach. _Do you mind if I kept yours as a memento?_

The ginger took the blaster with him and climbed back into the shaft. To his surprise there were still two survivors at the other end of the line. _Now, are you the good guys or the bad ones? You seem upset enough._

“We were betrayed! Sery was...”

“Yes, we were attacked as well, Pren is dead, we owe him our lives. Meli, Vis and Ron are dead too. We are all that remain.”

“Then let's go, the mission was successful, our friends' lives must not be wasted.” _Yes, yes, it is pretentious of me calling this operation successful still inside in the enemy base but it is the truth_. “Let's run for it, don't look back.”

“The doors are locked!”

“No, the doors are open.” Both men looked suspiciously at Hux when the door opened. “Simple voice commands, let's go before the patrols figure it out as well!”


	11. Phase Three: When Sad, Always Rely On Your Friends (Part I)

With the adrenaline rush receding, Aurelio Hart became broody. They might have won the day, accomplished the task they set up to do. But more than half the team he was in, was now dead. _Does not make sense at all. Initially I thought Sery and his accomplice were working for us but that could not be, because for a trap it was really careless and ultimately did not work. It was an inside job but, to what end? Kill me? Cael? Some others? Failing the mission? Why? If I was the target Sery would have shot me. Was it Cael? No, he didn't shoot him either. The other three man team died due excessive carelessness, I cannot ascertain if one or all of them were part of the plot, or if they were aware of it. The two survivors of the four man team are suspicious as Hell. It was Statura's orders? Someone in the middle? Lieutenant Xeis? Or was it Organa? No. I don't think it was an order, at least from the official High Command. There is a faction inside the Resistance which is not loyal to Organa nor affiliated to us either. I can make a few guesses on my own but it would be more entertaining brainstorming about it with my dear surrogate mother. Just not about now._

Hux and the rest of ground personnel had the honor of sharing the shuttle back to base with Admiral Statura. All of them were pleased with the mission's results. Look at them, so happy for getting some crumbs. The data they have got was patrol routes, supply routes and some encrypted data soon to be cracked. _Only if they let me do it, if they do not want my help we will keep playing tag for a few decades._

Hux looked out of place, his face stern, his eyes sad. The complete opposite of an accomplished man. Neither Leia nor Rey could not avoid grimacing. What had happened? It was more obvious for Sien and Waker, Cael didn't return.

“What's wrong boy? Feeling space sick?”

_ Ah, Viram, I have missed you. _

“Nothing a glassful of antifreeze cannot solve.”

Viram regarded him with a worried look. _My good man, don't look at me like that, I don't want to worry you I need you to stay sharp._ “I know, Chief, I know, after the shift ends. Put me to do something.”

“Won't you be needed elsewhere?”

“No, I do not think that would be the case. I just got the data out and others have been putting it together. My job is done I do gather.”

“The hangar can wait, we have a situation with the coolant rooms. Remember the leak in storehouse D? Well this is worst.” Viram took away from the meeting in the hangar into the base.

 

“Honestly you look like something the cat drag in.”

“I... don't feel so good. I am shaken. Badlor Cael died because I failed to see the threat. Not only him, but six others. I don't understand how this happened.”

“What threat?”

“Oh... well, just promise me you won't tell others… mission’s protocols and that.”

“I won't tell no one, what happened?”

“Among the team there were traitors...”

“First Order's?”

“I do not think so... they coveted the information as well but not for our cause... it's just a feeling.”

“What happened?” insisted Viram.

_ I like you, all the people should be like you. Ask the right questions at the right time with a straight face. I would smile to you but it’ll ruin the scene. _

Hux narrated to Viram all that happened on Mar Beta's surface with exquisite detail. All, save minor trifles such as him incapacitating Badlor or having in his possession a backup of the data he purposely added another encrypted layer to for the Resistance to entertain themselves.

“So your aim gets better under pressure.”

_Can you let go of inconsequential details?_ “No, my aim gets better when I see Death in the eye.”

“Have you told anyone about these suspicions of yours?”

“Counting you out? No, I have not.”

“Keep it that way. You don't remember all the fine details yet. I still think you are not ready to manage the full situation but letting you stay in the dark in these circumstances would be detrimental.”

_ This is shocking, you know there are spies in here and you let them run amok near your general! _

“Which circumstances?”

“These, let's talk over with a fancy drink after dinner.”

_ You want to tell me about the spies so I know but at the very same time you want to get me drunk so I forget about it? That is so mean Viram. In any case dinner is hours away, we will be fixing this decrepit facility for about an hour more. Then I should either go lock myself up in my quarters or wander back to the hangars and catch up with the news. _

 

 

“The information is still being decrypted but is all legitimate. Hux did an excellent job, our experts are working full turns and I estimate we’ll get the full contents in two months at most.” Admiral Statura was pleased in the abilities of his own personnel.

Leia nodded slightly, she did not expect less from Hux, after all he craved praise. And she wanted to give it to him, it was such a small thing for her to do and the turnover results were fantastic. Such a simple man. A straightforward man.

“Did he behaved suspiciously?”

“Not at all. He complied with his orders, questioned some but followed all.”

Leia folded her arms, “Which orders questioned?”

“Those in regard to shifts and accommodations, according to reports he muttered something of the sort like ‘the chief won’t approve this’ or ‘the chief would scream your head off for less than this’. He wasn’t idle in the trip always looking to do something. He couldn’t be still in one place doing nothing.”

“And the rest were amiable to him?”

“He was regarded as friendly among all species, he didn’t discriminate against non humans. I didn’t have anyone tailing him taking in account that Cael never left him alone. Hux was ‘normal’ until he came back aboard, he sulked all the way back, barely left the barrack or talked with others.”

Poor Badlor, he didn’t deserve to die. He was intent and earnest in his efforts to free the galaxy from the Imperial Remnants.

According to the reports of the mission, the idea of using the utility shaft came from Hux but the distribution of the teams was Badlor’s. The rogue elements were ill distributed. Leia held a sigh. Hux had all the chances in his favor to regain his freedom. Hart had a mission to carry on regardless of unforeseen circumstances.

 

 

“Do you think Hux killed Badlor?”

“It’s a possibility I want you to find out by all means available to you.”

Maralla smiled expectantly, “That meant I can now ‘waste my charms on him’, Master?”

Captain Sien rubbed his temple with his fingers. “Whatever it takes, Xiaotien. If Hux did it I want to know, if he did not… well that would be a complete surprise.”

 

 

“Hey!” Rey called out to him.

“Rey, have you had lunch yet?” Hux smiled weakly to Rey.

“Of course not, you said…”

“Yes I did say it. Let us go to the mess. I did fail to my word though, I was not here to welcome you.”

“Well you would have but I returned earlier. Luke said Snoke wasn’t dead and was on the run to get some ancient artefact in the Jedi temples…”

Hux’s eyes widened with surprise. Snoke was alive. Impossible, that could not be. Ren, Ren could be alive as well… that could be… No. He was alive if he were dead Leia would not have told him that ‘Ben’ will return to them. Ben...

“Where is he?” Hux barely hushed.

“I don’t know, Luke said he needed to go to a secret location and he asked me to protect Leia while he returned.”

_ Kriffing Skywalker, why he did not tell Rey all of it? All of this is troubling. _

“I will help you, even if the only thing I get to do is refill your cup with water.”

“I can refill my own cup. Your help will be much appreciated in other areas where your skills will truly shine.”

_ Oh more praise, you’ll spoil me rotten. _

“Yes, preferably an area where I am alone as I seem to attract trouble for my squads.”

“I don’t think that would be the case, do you want to talk about it?”

_ Yes sweet child I will love to talk with you about it. _

“Lunch until dinner?”

Rey tilted her head slowly to the right, “Until dinner?”

“I am afraid that when I began talking it will be for a long while, so if you have better things to do other than listen me complain, whine and curse, not necessarily in that order, now is your chance to tell me and we will limit ourselves to strictly have lunch.”

“You are really weird.”

“In a good, bad or weird way?”

“Obviously in a weird way.”

“Obviously.”

“You are unlike anyone I have meet before.”

“You can say that twice.”

 

 

“You won’t object?”

“I trust Rey, she is strong. She can take care of herself and he isn’t that much of a challenge” Finn was restless regardless of the reassuring statement he just declared. Poe looked at Finn in a sceptical grin.

“Rey talked some sense into you, I see.”

Finn shifted uncomfortably. “Yes, that’s right… I might still feel uneasy but as I said, I trust Rey, she’ll do the right thing.”

“Of course she will, besides Aurelio works hard for our cause, you should relax, victory is in our grasp.”

“Yes… he works hard… I know.”

 

 

Rey chose a single lunch and listened the ginger talk describing the planet and regaling the most details on the mining machinery. Hux observed her face lit and appraise every single bit of information on the unknown planet, specially the mining equipment and their worth in rations.

“I could not investigate more details but it seems an extremely efficient place, quite active.”

“Are you joking? You told me many details! Is as if you knew the planet inside out.”

“I would not go that far”

“But it was really amazing, your tale was full of detail.”

_ Can you maybe grab a holobook or something? Your vocabulary is quite small, you said ‘detail’ twice. _

“I do find machines fascinating I try to learn all I can about them, if you would like I could lend you some holobooks.”

In that moment BB-8 beeped a question. _Oh, now Dameron send you to spy on me, is he worried about Rey or is he jealous? Oh hell, the nonsense._

“Yes, droids are far more interesting.”

“You are friends with Beebee-ate and not with Poe or Finn?”

“We get along fine, droids are always honest.” _Or as honest as they are programmed to be anyway. They don’t know what ‘honesty’ actually is, for them is only a variable among many._

BB-8 beeped something again.

“Well… yes, I should have asked first, my bad.”

Rey’s eyes widen in half a shock, Finn and Poe were a couple?

“Anyway, the holobooks are in my quarters, should we go for them, Rey?”

BB-8 beeped some more.

“Yes I will just give Rey the holobook and slam the door shut in her face. Nothing more… and no, please do not elaborate about what would Poe do after saying the very same words I just did.”

Rey frowned, she definitely didn’t want a door slam shut in her face but apparently saying so in front of BB-8 was not a good idea.

Hux chatted BB-8 for information on the status of Poe’s X-wing on their way to get the holobook, if BB-8 were capable of a thought of suspicion, it would be that Aurelio was trying to change the subject.

 

 

 

“There is no doubt about it. The man in the security recording is General Hux.”

The still in the holoprojector depicted the slicing Resistance group breaking into Mar Beta’s Main Security Station in various corridors and rooms with emphasis in Hux’s figure marked inside a rectangle.

“That is to say if we could still refer to him as ‘general’.”

“Oh rest assured we can and must, Major Dorel. The footage is quite interesting.”

“Is that so, Captain Ilix?”

“Yes, Admiral, it is, please observe.”

At every known location of a surveillance camera, Hux looked straight at it and in short confrontation in the wiring closet, Hux did not only face the camera but pointed at Badlor Cael and mouthed ‘Don’t kill him he has good information.’

Admiral Snowfield stroke his chin. “Where is that man now? Is he still planet side?”

“No, sir. He is being held in custody aboard the Gladiator IV awaiting further orders on how to deal with him.”

“Break him, I want to know why general Hux thought this man might be valuable to us.”

“Admiral, sir. How are we act upon the fact that Hux is working _with_ the rebels?”

“That was a poor choice of words, major Dorel. General Hux is a true son of the Empire, like you, me and everyone on this ship. Armitage will never work with the Resistance, Rebellion or whichever fancy name those scum like to call themselves.”

“My apologies, sir, but the fact remain that Hux stole First Order’s data for those scum.”

“If… If I may interrupt, major Dorel. The data that was stolen is fairly non sensitive. Taking on account all the information they could have got their hands into, the choice of general Hux is the equivalent of making a grocery list and try to fulfill it on a museum.”

“General Hux is not working with the Resistance, Major, is working to deliver the Resistance to _us_. In light of that is our duty to assist this brave effort by not disclosing it carelessly.”

“Understood Admiral, sir.”

“We must quell the voices of dissent and those frail beings that cannot comprehend the tragic demise of our supreme leader. We must ensure strong unity now more than ever, in these uncertain times we might become vulnerable to attacks.”

 

 

 

Viram was leaving his quarters when noticed the party approaching Hux’s quarters.

“Oh there you are! Xiaotien has been shrieking annoyingly for you, if you don’t fancy being scrapped for parts I’ll suggest you hurry back to the hangar before is too late.”

BB-8 beeped in panic and hurried outside.

“Just a friendly reminder boy: these walls are outrageously thin.” Viram’s amused grin was more than Hux could take without blushing.

“It- it's not like that! We are here for a holobook, just that!”

“Yes, yes, I’ll tell everybody _just that_.” Viram put his hand on Hux’s shoulder and kept going his way

“Is not like _what_?” asked Rey curious and defiant at the same time.

_ Don’t smile. Don’t smile, just don’t. _

“I do wonder. Let us get you that holobook.”

 


	12. Phase Three: When Sad, Always Rely On Your Friends (Part II)

“How was it?”

“Chief, please…”

“She only wanted my holobook? How come? No son of mine is such a loser.”

“Well she is a girl you at least should pretend to be a gentleman.”

“Says the man who single handedly made my ears rot with non stop praise for Dameron’s everything.”

“Can we keep that name out of our conversations? He broke my heart and I hate him.” _And I will kill him, mark my words._

“Oh, so you have upgraded from Glass-heart Princess to Ice Queen now?”

“Ice Queen, I like the sound of that, thank you dear mother you always know what to say.”

“If it’s requests time, can you be so kind to stop calling me ‘mother’? At least you should call me…”

“Daddy?”

“ _Viram_! You are disgusting, you truly are. I should warn Rey to avoid you.”

Hux laughed again. “You should let go all the sexual tension between us, Viram, you should tell me I am the most unbelievable handsome man you have ever seen and I should politely brush the comment to the side and keep our relationship as professional as ever.”

“Sorry to break your bubble, boy, but you are not the most unbelievable handsome man I have ever saw.”

“Second best?”

“I get it, I won’t ask about Rey any more.” Viram brought out the bottle and the glasses. “Let’s get down to business.”

Hux smiled brightly, this was going to be not only interesting but also profitable.

“The main factions in the Resistance are the Rebels, people who have followed General Organa from the beginning of her movement against the Empire and also people who truly believe in the General. The Magicians, no they have nothing to do with the Jedi. These people can appear resources out of thin air if they get juicy contracts for their sponsors with the Republic. The Eyes are common spies and hardly work alone, there are cases but is a rare occurrence. The Knifes are mercenaries. Depending on the interests of external organizations or groups. Eyes and Knives may respond to a leader, I named those leaders Mouths because they tell the others what to do and when. Xiaotien is an Eye and works for our illustrious Captain Mark Sien, who in turn is a Mouth guarding the interests of the weapons makers in the Calimere League.”

Hux parted his lips and almost gasped, if the Resistance got the backup of the Calimere League the war could drag endlessly.

“The General must know all of this, right? Why hasn’t she…?”

“The League is but an interest among many, boy, and the General want peace even with Imperial Remnants.”

_ Ha! That’s rich coming from a woman who set out to destroy the Empire without a kriffing plan on what to do about republican corruption. Good intentions led to nowhere. _

“The question is Imperial Remnants want peace with General Organa? I do not think the First Order will be willing to commit to peace.”

“You are telling me the war will be over when one side exterminate the other?”

“Yes Chief, both sides are driven to a wall, claws out, fangs bare. It's do-or-die now.”

“One or the other wins, now the galaxy will be at peace at least?”

Hux sniggered. “Oh no Chief, the winning side will now have to deal with separatists, crime syndicates, bureaucratic pettiness, repair industry and commerce and let us not forget: maintain peace.” Hux looked down at his drink and uttered “And let the countdown start for the next war.”

“You aren’t very optimistic are you?”

“No, optimism scares me.”

Viram pondered on that statement and nodded. “Better work hard.”

“Yes, Chief, working hard.”

 

 

“Hello Rey, you look very happy, something happened?”

“Yes, Aurelio lend me a holobook about…”

“Really? I couldn’t imagine holobooks would make anyone as happy as you are now.”

“Well this one can, Poe. By the way congratulations.”

“On what?”

“On getting together with Finn, to be honest I haven’t noticed until Beebee-ate mentioned it.”

“Oh, thanks Rey, Finn is a really nice guy I’m very lucky indeed.”

 

 

“Aurelio you naughty man, taking Rey to your quarters in plain daylight.”

Almost both cigarette and lighter fell from Hux’s hands. How did Xiaotien knew…? BB-8. The droid was as loose tongued as its owner.

“She went there for a holobook.”

“Can I get one too?”

“I do not see why not, they are Viram’s, let us go ask him.”

Maralla giggled. “ I’m glad to see you are feeling better, darling, yesterday you looked awful.”

“Well thank you. Looking death in the eye will never get routinely to me… and Cael… even if did not get along that great… He is dead now. It was just sheer luck the traitor choose to shot him first instead of me. Still, I feel like I could have done more.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell you this but Badlor’s death is a good riddance. A heartless warmonger if I have met one.”

“Yes, he was a very passionate man about war. I keep wondering if we could have got along better in due time.”

“I hope not, you are not the same kind of man as him.”

_ No, certainly not. _

“We’ll never know, war makes monsters out of everybody. Do you think we are closer to peace now?”

“It’s difficult to say, dear. Peace is tricky, is not the same for everybody. There are fortunate people, heroes, fighters, politicians and then the rest, the losers, the prize, the small people. I really don’t want to think of the time when the fighting stops.”

“Why?”

“My people, the Irovente, were sold as slaves in the time of the Old Republic. Our eyes were deemed charmingly exotic in many systems and in the worst cases it was believed they held almost magical healing properties. The Senate turned a blind eye at our woes, our world wasn’t rich or influential nor technologically advanced. Moff Seru Ada took pity on us since the early days of the Empire and managed to drive the slavers away. Most of my people are grateful to the Empire, to them it equalled salvation. Then, the Empire fell and the New Republic branded us as pro-Empire scum, if that was not vexing enough, all the slaves Moff Ada liberated were recaptured and delivered to their rightful masters twenty years later. Can you imagine? I bet not.”

“I am sorry, it is a dreadful tale, yet I am sure that is only the surface of something truly horrible.”

“Yes it is horrible but I’m surprised you won’t reprimand me for speaking ill of the Republic.”

“After listening to your story I will reprimand you for not speaking ill of those who have wronged you. Now I must ask you two very rude questions but I need to know your answer; do you have a ‘master’ now? And why are you helping the Resistance which fights for the interests of the Republic?”

“Yes… I have a master, not my master but my father’s… it’s a long sad story and I don’t want to make you cry right now so let’s talk about it some other time… perhaps after I have got a chance to choose one of _your_ holobooks. Your other answer you must have already guessed, you are really smart my darling I like that about you; I wouldn’t be here on my own volition.”

_ Does not make any sense does it? Maybe Xiaotien wants to believe the First Order will aid her people maybe she does not have any faith on us. Maybe she is a traitor to her kind and truly believes in the Republic. Maybe she does not believe in anyone any more. _

“Leave it to me.”

 

 

“He didn’t kill Badlor, Master. In fact, Badlor's death was just a coincidence and he feels responsible about it.”

“Are you completely sure?”

“Yes, he’s troubled by it, I can give you more details once I get him to be more… comfortable with the idea of touching. Expect news before the end of the week.”

“Good, waste no time, the more people get used seeing Hux in base the harder it will be to remove him.”

“Understood.”

 

 

Officially the Calimere League did not trade with the First Order, of course officially the League did not deal with the Resistance either. Mark Sien had been spying on Organa almost since the Battle of Endor. Almost for a lifetime. _Mine. What is he waiting for? He has got plenty of time to gain Organa’s trust… unless this slave Irovente issue had the negotiation stalled. Captain Sien won’t trust me for his life but Xiaotien wants him dead the same as I do, if I were to kill him, let’s say in the next three days, she will likely think that I killed him for her. I need someone to take the fall, who would want to kill the illustrious Chief of Security?_

 

“Hi there, Aurelio.”

“Dameron.”

“You are still angry I see, maybe you should ask me to lend you a holobook. Rey looked positively radiant with one.”

“I did not know you were capable of something so quiet as reading. Another day, another wonder.”

“Yes well, you are a wonder as well. Not as quiet as reading but far more enticing.”

_ You, kriffing cheater! You overestimate your good looks. And your pick up lines are shitty. _

“Yes we both know that. Such a shame, I thought… never mind. Do refrain flirting with me ever again.” Hux walked away. _Being the idiot you are, you surely read that as ‘I still feel something for you’. And is true, such a burning desire._

 

 

Finn paced restless in the forest, many days have passed since Hux had told him that strange code. No one had ever told him about the existence of such protocol, it was not in the manual, it was not whispered about. What was he supposed to do now? He could not tell anyone Hux name, not because he did not want to but something made him unable to. Was that all of it or Hux had triggered something else for him to do? Something that will harm his friends. Finn was growing more anxious every day. He had to tell Hux to call it off, whatever it was.

Finn couldn’t approach Hux while he was working in the hangars. He couldn’t get near him in the mess either. The only chance he was able to thought of was to find him alone in one of the corridors and maybe kill him for good, Leia didn’t know what Hux was capable of and getting to know it will surely break her heart. Not everybody deserved a second chance, Hux the least of all.

 

 

“Are you done yet?”

“Just a few connections here and there. Do not tell me you finished the holobook already?”

“No, I came across some diagrams I don’t understand.”

“Do you want me to help you figure them out?”

“If you are not too busy that do be nice.”

“Sure, Rey, let’s review them over lunch. How are you liking your reading?”

“It’s very interesting, it’s good to know the names of many procedures and techniques.”

“Like what?”

Rey happily told Hux over twenty different techniques for energy redistribution and fixing leaks. _An interesting focus for studies, no doubt._

Hux stopped whatever he was doing to listen more attentively to Rey, she could be a good mechanic, some proper guidance, some nods here and there…

“You have potential, I could make a great engineer out of you, would you like me to teach you?”

Rey face showed mixed feelings.

“Maybe not. Do not fret about it, I won’t take it personally if you say no.” Hux reached to her face and gently touched her hair.

“I am no child, stop treating me as one.”

“I like touching you, if you think I think of you as a child I must be doing something wrong.”

“Maybe you are.”

“What would you suggest I try to get us free from this misunderstanding?”

“Kiss me.”

_ Romance is not your strong suite I see. Neither is mine so we should get along just fine. _

“You won’t have to tell me twice.”


	13. Phase four: Tell Me Again, How Many Would You Kill for Me? (Part I)

“You shouldn’t have kissed her. Rey is a Jedi in training, they aren’t supposed to focus in anything but the Force.”

_Or so says the daughter of Lord Vader._

“I didn’t know.” Hux muttered.

“Stop it right now, it’s a good time…”

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t care if you want it or not, you must end it! You aren’t allowed to have feelings for Rey.”

_Yes, I know all too well I am not allowed to have feelings period._

“Is not something I can control. Sorry if I sounded defiant… Is just my luck to fall in love with the wrong people. I understand, but I cannot help it. If, it is possible, I would like to transfer to Admiral Statura’s fleet. I want to be useful.”

“No. I need you here Aurelio.”

“I will beg you to reconsider, Rey told me she is to remain with you for your protection. She will forget about me all the sooner if I am not here every day.”

 _The sooner I’m dead the better_. Hux entertained the thought for Leia to read it at her leisure.

The veteran general pursed her lips, why this man had to be so melodramatic? But he had a point, Rey was young, she will have plenty of time to forget about this fling. However, this was a very delicate gamble, if Hux remained in base chances were high on his bonding with Rey, but if Hux went to the fleet she will lose direct control over his actions. Surely Statura was capable enough to deal with Hux.

“Your self-control is so weak you need to run away?”

_Charming comeback, Organa. This is more like it._

“I don’t recall any personal details about myself but what yourself and Chief Engineer Lixi have told me. I am not the kind of man which would kiss somebody in public no matter the circumstances, however when Rey said ‘kiss me’, I could not refuse. Is not that my self-control is weak is like I did not have any control over myself whatsoever.”

“You wanted to kiss Rey.”

“Yes… I had entertained the idea I must admit, but not once I had thought of making a show of it.”

Leia’s expression turned stern, was Rey manipulating Aurelio through the Force? She was strong but she lacked cunning. Leia had been thinking of Rey as a child, she was so young and candid, evidently she had made a mistake doing so. Probably Rey was the same age as she did when she met Luke and Han in the Death Star, oh so many years ago. Back then, Leia didn’t think of herself as a child, she was a Princess, a Senator, a Fighter, a Rebel, anything but a child. The naivete of those years. Leia almost smiled. This was not the time to reminisce, the present issue was serious. Maybe Rey wasn’t purposely manipulating Aurelio’s mind and that was more dangerous, because if Rey wasn’t conscious that she was altering Aurelio’s behavior, it would be almost impossible to make her understand that he wasn’t really in love with her.

“I won’t transfer you to the fleet, however I’ll commission you there, when I find you something believable to do away from here. Meanwhile, keep your interactions with Rey to a minimum and that’s an order.”

“Yes, General. Thank you.” Hux nodded and left Leia’s office.

 

_That was easier than I expect it to be, now Organa suspects Rey. Rey won’t like one bit being told what to do and poor, poor mother Organa will have her hands full with another rebellious teen. And if the previous experience is any indicator it will turn out to be a disaster. Thankfully for me, I will not be here to attest all the drama, finally I got my ticket into the fleet._

 

Hux was confidently reviewing his plan when a hand suddenly pulled him back by grabbing his jacket’s collar. The ginger landed heavily on the floor.

“Good evening to you too, Finn. I wonder if you would fancy to engage in conversation for a bit?” Hux looked up at Finn but made no attempt to stand up.

“Yes I would fancy that very much, stand up and get into that room. Don’t make me drag you there.”

“No, I do suspect that will not be pleasant for me.” Hux got up and dusted off his clothes before entering the meeting room, which happened to be a utility room. “Well then, what would be the minute for this occasion?”

“I want to know what did you do to me, last time we talked. What is this Protocol Theta? I never heard of it… and if it is something harmful to my friends I’ll kill you here and now.”

_As if I do let you do that. Why? How are you this naïve? I would love to study your case._

“Can we sit? The explaining will take some time, I am assuming you want a full and detailed explanation.” Hux did not wait for Finn to agree or protest and sat on a crate.

“You are too cooperative, how can you be so certain this isn’t a trap?”

“Protocol Theta. It ensures my security among other things.”

“What other things?”

“Please be seated, we are no longer in a subordinate relationship.”

“I’ll sit when I want! Explain!”

“Suit yourself.” Hux shrugged. “The Stormtrooper Program is the brainchild of my father but that does not mean it could not be perfected, which I did. Protocol Theta is a safety measure to prevent critical information falling in the enemy’s power. What exactly means to you? Is quite simple, you will forget about me, the High Command, your training and all sensible data regarding the First Order. I bet about now you have difficulty remembering my name or you do not remember it at all. You still remember vaguely my rank or function inside the Order. But you will forget. You betrayed us, killed your fellow stormtroopers in your escape. I still wonder why. But now we will never know.”

“Wonder no more: I wanted to be free! To decide what to do on my own.”

“Please do not make me laugh. You think you are free now? You defected from an army to join another! You only changed masters. When you pull the trigger you will be killing people like you, full of dreams and hopes for a better future. Are your new friends safe? Well Finn, it all depends how are you feeling about them any given day. You are happy among them today, tomorrow you could be shooting them to get away from their place. Where will you go then?”

“I never had any friends…”

“Silence! I do not want to listen how badly you were treated, how no one ever helped you or greeted you, because that would be a kriffing lie!” Hux raised from his seat and pointed a finger accusingly at his former subordinate.

Finn took a step back, startled at Hux’s outburst.

“Do please forgive my language. I cannot help but feel frustrated by your behaviour, if you felt that something was wrong you should have tried reach out to me.”

“So you could have weed me out earlier.”

“That is what you choose to believe. You never asked for help, not me, not your peers. You always acted on your own. You assumed the worse for us on your own.”

“Because you are the worst scum in the galaxy. People get killed for trifles.”

_Trifles? The security of civilians loyal to the Empire are trifles to you?_

“People get killed for trifles everywhere. Did you ever visited Mar Beta? Kalinar? Duero V? Ask your new friends for your horror stories about how the First Order conquered and slaved those planets; while you are at it ask for the Irovente people, ask what happened to them before, during and after the Empire.”

“I will, just to know the truth about those places, your view is skewed because you don’t want to see reality.”

“Tell me please, what is reality?” Hux observed Finn frown, what kind of dumb question was that? Reality was one and absolute, and of course undeniable. Something evident and obvious. So evident, obvious, absolute and undeniable that could not possibly exist. But the lack of reality scared many people, weak-minded people. “I thought as much. Do not exert yourself. Anything else you want to talk about or can I go?”

“Yes, there is more. Stay away from Rey.” Finn marked every word low and menacing.

“At last we agree on something. I want to stay away from her, be a friend and tell her to never talk to me again.”

“Wait, what?”

“You remember Kylo Ren well enough. Do you truly believe I want to gallivant with another Force user? Of course not! She is the one who is playing with my head.”

“Rey would never do that! She is not like Kylo Ren, you are lying!”

“I am not lying, use your head for yourself, as you are so inclined to do. Why would I lie to you now? You do not want Rey near me, I do not want her near me either but in her proximity I do not have any choice.”

“I do not like the idea of doing what you want.” Finn said defiant.

“I could suspect as much. Do as you want then, just remember before lashing out at me; Rey is the one that fancies me not the other way around.”

 

_This just gets better and better. Seriously though, why would FN-2187 thought I would tell him the truth, any truth whatsoever? He was not this useless before, Captain Phasma always held him in high regard. Something broke him and I need to know what it was. Should I bring him back with me? No, I will bring him back with me, I will not have more defective soldiers in my army. That settled I need another killer for Sien. Dameron should do nicely, but he would never shot Sien on his own. How about Rey?_

 

 

 

“Rey, please come sit with me” Leia extended her arm to the younger woman, inviting Rey to join her in a bench in the small balcony of her office. “Did you manage to contact Luke?”

“Briefly, but he pulled me away saying is too dangerous.”

“You know where he is?”

“No, I saw the place but I don’t know where it was.”

“You need more training, don’t get discouraged. You only need to focus in your bond with the Force. It’ll come to you naturally, the Force is all around us and you have the privilege of feeling it more vividly that most of us. This privilege of yours should not be wasted or misused.” Leia’s voice grew bitter with every word, remembering the time when she told Ben something similar so long ago, when Ben still listened to her.

“Don’t worry Leia, I don’t get easily defeated, I just have to get better.”

Rey didn’t mention the incident with Aurelio earlier that day, this could be more difficult than Leia had estimated.

“Rey, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I’ll try my best to make my words reach down to you.” Leia took Rey’s hands in hers and smiled apologetically. “Rey, what do you feel about Aurelio?”

“I don’t know how to put it… maybe I like him?”

“Rey, this is truly difficult for me to say but as a Jedi you can’t like him more than anybody else, you need to focus in your training and Aurelio is just a distraction. Maybe you think I am being cruel to you and probably I am. I can’t make the decision for you, if you want to be a Jedi you must forget about yourself, your needs, your desires, your expectations. Protecting the people in the galaxy always come first, you are expected to devote your whole life enforcing peace and justice for everybody. You will no longer have spare time for yourself, to find a love interest to share your life with, to form a family, to have children of your own.” The General’s voice was heavy with grief and some dashes of guilt as well, Leia took a deep breath “As I said before, your connexion to Force is a marvellous gift but we only have one life to live, you must choose what is it you want to do. Aurelio is a good man and I’m sure you two would be very happy together. Remember Rey there is no right or wrong answers in life, just the choices we make. Think it for a few days and when you have decided, please tell me.”

“Why can’t I choose both? We are all fighting for the galaxy to have peace…”

“Careful Rey, the Way of the Sith is the way of passion and passion don’t let you see beyond yourself, the Jedi Way is the way of serenity, if you posses calm you can think and act in behalf of others. Rey, if you choose to abandon your Jedi training you can, and must, stay with us, the Resistance needs able fighters like yourself. The end of the war is near, I can feel it.”

 

Leia hugged herself in the solitude of her office. Rey was asking the same dangerous questions that Ben once did. Why the Jedi could not love someone? Why it was so bad? Why indeed? She gave Ben no choice, he must help Luke to reform the Jedi Order. And what did she gain trying to impose her will to her son, another gifted Force sensitive? Nothing at all. Maybe, making Rey think she had a choice of not becoming a Jedi would bear better results, those being Rey becoming a Jedi and Luke’s right hand in the new era that was upon them.

The greater good was always so cold. The Empire destroyed so many lives, it shouldn’t be allowed to resurface ever again. Rey’s happiness or her own happiness were inconsequential, duty was always first. But it was worth it. The galaxy was worth it.

  


Rey was not convinced at all, why couldn’t she do both things? She wasn’t evil, if she trained in the ways of the Force she wouldn’t ever turn out to be an evil Sith like Darth Vader or the other Sith Lords in the legends. Her friends won’t allow her to fall into the Dark Side, she wanted to protect them and cherish them. Rey didn’t want power, she was sure she didn’t. The only thing she ever wanted was a place to belong, with people to love and who love her as well. Rey thought this was her place but she didn’t want to choose at all. Why Luke had not been more specific? This was a cruel thing to ask of her indeed. It was like asking her to save just one of her friends and letting the rest to die, she could never do that.

 

Hux almost had a heart attack when someone hugged him from behind. He has been placing his jammers in strategic points, he had studied the patterns of transit in specific areas, nobody should be here at this time.

“Rey please, stop startling me, is not good to my heart.”


	14. Phase four: Tell Me Again, How Many Would You Kill for Me? (Part II)

Hux was enjoying a cigarette in solitude while examining some blueprints of the energy lines, provided by Viram himself for future inspection or upgrade suggestions. _Such a hard working man. There is so much that could be improved but alas I am not inclined to do so._  
“So here you are hiding yourself.”  
“I am not hiding, Chief, I like to study in quiet places.”  
“Say what you will, you are hiding. I have wasted more than ten minutes looking for you.”  
“Then I deserve a price.”  
“You deserve a smack in your conceited head.”  
“Conceited?”  
“Tell me kissing Rey in front of everybody was not a conceited thing to do.”  
“I do not know about ‘conceited’ but it was a very stupid thing to do, and I do not regret at all doing it but for the punishment.”  
“I haven’t said anything about punishment.”  
“Not yours, Chief, the General’s.” Hux turned off the datapad and took a long drag from his cigarette. “My presence is no longer welcome in base, at least when Rey is in here, therefore I am to take my leave with Admiral Statura’s fleet.”  
Viram was rendered speechless. Letting Hux into the fleet alone, was the General out of her mind? Hux could not be left unsupervised.  
“I’m going with you.”  
“But Chief…”  
“But Chief nothing. You have ruined my paradise; Xiaotien has a thing for you or so she says. Think for half a second, when she crosses ways with Rey there will be blood. I don’t want to be here when that happens. As your legal guardian I will be annoyed to no end with the troubles you will leave behind, if you are expecting I will put up with it you are dead wrong.”  
Hux stared almost blankly at Viram.  
“Thank you, Chief.” The ginger smiled wholeheartedly at the other man. Most likely the actions of Viram were being dictated from his sense of duty, nevertheless Hux choose to interpret them as somehow genuine concern for him. Besides blowing up a whole fleet by himself would require at least a solid one hundred hours of work but with Viram’s help the amount of time would be reduced to less than half. It was not a question if Viram would help him, the real question was how to make it a challenge appealing enough.

 

  
_Ah, the beautiful vastness of space, its delightful quiet and serenity. All of it a lie. Stars are being born, stars die, murderous gas clouds ever-changing and rocks, plenty of rocks everywhere._  
“You seem to be enjoying yourself rather than sulking for being torn apart from your beloved, dear.”  
“You sulk so lovely for the both of us and I have to take a crash course on X-Wings maintenance, once I can be certain our fighters won’t explode on the start up sequence I will be relaxed enough to sulk on my own.”  
Maralla smiled playfully at Hux, “You are a quick learner, Aurelio dear, once you get the gist of it you will have plenty of time for all kind of things.”  
  
It turned out that Hux’s nanny in his exile to the fleet was Maralla Xiaotien, to her delight and Viram’s chagrin. Hux was mildly surprised by this turn of events, but did not rebate the decision of Leia. The Princess liked him better when his behaviour was mild and submissive, besides any argument was pointless both of them were getting what they wanted. All of them save Viram. There was a really good question to be pondered, why Leia didn’t approve of Viram being vigilant of Hux? _It would be the most logical option, I trust him the most among all people in the base. Even I would go as far as calling us, friends. Then again Xiaotien would have the upper hand against Viram if I were to, let’s say sabotage the fleet. At last that is what Organa thinks. This could be unnecessarily complicated. On a superficial level I could assume that Organa choose Xiaotien on the mere basis that she is an attractive woman more than capable of seducing me and make me forget about my dear Rey. If, that were all that is, I would take offense for being perceived as such a shallow man. Xiaotien is with me on behalf of Mark Sien, is she on a mission to inconspicuously dispose of me? Is his plan to frame me for something? Or is it something more perverse, something like taking me hostage for the Calimere League._  
 _Sien pushed his agent to the front row of Organa’s plan but what was his real purpose? And why Organa allowed it? A mere captain does not posses such influence, Calimere League or not. I will put two credits on Organa not wanting my best friend with me because she does not trust him. What interests does the good Chief Engineer Lixi stand for?_

 

  
Two days ago…

  
“He is too cruel to me.”  
“He is not cruel to you, child. Armitage cannot remember you.”  
Waker caressed gently the messy dark hair of Maralla, the woman rested her head against the older man’s knee.  
“Surely you can do something…”  
“I am trying to help him recover his adult memories, the childhood you shared is a more daunting task. Maybe when we are all home I could try less aggressive treatments but with this outdated equipment it would be terribly dangerous. Meanwhile, let us do all we can to help him survive among our enemies.”  
Maralla raised her head. “Haven’t you heard? Armitage is to leave with the fleet any time now.”  
Waker frowned but did not comment.  
“Well then, all we have to do is get you to accompany him. I’ll talk with Captain Sien.”

 

  
“It’s true Rey! He himself told me he doesn’t care about you!”  
“That can’t be true Finn, please stop it.”  
“Rey, I would never lie to you, you know…”  
“You did lie to me before, Finn.”  
“Bu that was different!”  
“Lies are different? I don’t think so.”  
“Well alright I’m sorry, I’m sorry. But this is totally true. Please, Rey don’t… fancy him… He is not right for you.”  
“No one is right for me. Thank you, Finn, it is my destiny to be alone all my life.”  
“You are not alone Rey, you have us with you, we are friends!”  
“Really? I thought friends wanted friends to be happy!”  
“I want you to be happy Rey, I care about you! But friends also have the duty to warn their friends if they are about to do something stupid!”  
“I am an adult, Finn, I can make my own choices! If you insist in calling yourself my friend you must respect my decisions.”  
Finn bit his tongue and took a deep breath, this friendship business was really hard.  
“Alright, Rey, I really do cherish our friendship so I won’t say more about this matter. I wish, I really, really do, you are right. If, for any reason you feel something is not fine, I’ll be here for you always.” Finn smiled at her and opened his arms, Rey hug him. It was true, she needed her friends but that was not enough to make her choose.

 

  
“Captain, please reconsider. We cannot let Hart into the fleet.”  
“I don’t see why not, you have been telling me he is completely safe to work with, Viram.”  
“Yes he is. Aurelio is not the problem, Mark and you know it.”  
Captain Sien drank his caf. “I know how savage life can be on a cruiser, Viram, that’s why I love land, however my hands are tied in this particular matter. Just relax, I think you are being overprotective of your _protégé_ , he is a big boy he will be okay.”  
“Are you sure is caf what you are drinking and not cheap corellian ale? You are telling me to relax?”  
“Maybe both at once. I won’t lie to you, I’m glad Hux… Hart is no longer my problem. Statura’s guys are capable and sensible and all that.”

 

  
In the early hours, the doorbell at Hux’s quarters rang. The ginger went to sleep fully dressed expecting something like this. He got quickly out of bed, ready to go.  
“Rey… what’s wrong?” At his doorstep, Hux fund a possibly problematic, distressed Force user.  
“I heard Poe talking with someone, they said you were leaving base.”  
“Yes I am, sorry for not telling you but I don’t know when I am leaving.”  
“Is it… my fault?”  
“Your fault? Don’t silly. This is our way of life, we go where we are needed most. We will keep in contact.”  
Rey cast Hux a doubtful look. The I Can Sense Your Lies Through The Force Look. Hux smiled.  
“Come in.” He extended his hand towards Rey, a most casual gesture yet reassuringly warm.  
Rey took his hand a bit awkwardly and entered the room. It was neat and orderly but for a pile of scrap in one corner.  
“Please be seated, I would rather offer you a chair but I haven’t got time to make one.” Rey didn’t sit immediately so Hux sit first and gently pulled Rey beside him. “Rey I do not want to be a burden to you nor hinder your Jedi training. However, as despicable as I am, I cannot get you out of my thoughts.”  
“I know… I… sorry I shouldn’t do…”  
“Please do, I like to feel you with me.”  
“You seem to be used to the Force, most people are weary about it, but you seem comfortable with it.”  
“I don’t remember it all too well but, when I was a child there was… a small community which had a Force user, most likely a Jedi, as a doctor and teacher for their young. I was sickly and almost never leave my house. More often than not I grew bored and escaped my room to explore the forest. One day I went too far and got lost, it was a rainy day, I was a total wimp in those days so the best I could think of was sat under a tree and cry.” Hux smiled at Rey. “When I opened my eyes again I was in a strange room, buried under a mountain of blankets, I had fever and my vision blurry but I remember a warm sensation all around me, telling me all would be alright.”  
Rey knew he was telling the truth, he had no reason to feel afraid of the Force users. Not only Aurelio wasn’t afraid of the Force users, he had no animosity against them, like Finn said he had.  
“It is really alright?” Rey hushed.  
“Yes it is. It is comforting isn’t it? Knowing you are not alone. Knowing that you can close your eyes and you can reach all those you love.”  
“I don’t want to choose, I want to help everybody… I don’t want you to go away…”  
“It’s temporary Rey, I will be back again, and again…”  
“But…”  
“Sorry, I choose my words poorly. What I meant is: I will return to be with you no matter how many times the General send me away.” Hux caressed Rey’s hair as he liked to do and leaned towards her to kiss her temple, but Rey won’t settle for that and kissed him furiously.  
It took Hux several seconds to realize he was kissing back Rey in earnest. He should not push her back nor swear inside his head, this was probably the most dangerous thing he had ever done in his life. When finally Rey parted lips with him, Hux saw a raw animal desire in her eyes, it was slightly terrifying and incredibly tempting. When was the last time someone has wanted him? Him as a person, not just for sex. This train of thought was incredibly risky, it could end in the ‘L’ word. That four letter forbidden word.

 

  
“Don’t worry General, I personally will keep an eye on Hux. I will draw him in into my inner circle on account of his capabilities.” Admiral Statura’s holo projection smiled confidently on Leia’s desk.  
“Thank you Admiral, I know you’ll take all the necessary safety measures, even if they are redundant in this case. Proceed with the plans as established and report to me as always”  
“Yes General, you can rest assured all will be under control.”  
Leia nodded and the conference ended. “You have heard the plan Maralla, do you think you will be able to handle our Aurelio by yourself?”  
“If I didn’t know you mean well, General, I would punch you for doubting my skills. Besides, Lixi managed to kept him in line, and he’s an idiot. I’ll report daily even if just one word ‘danger’, ‘help’, ‘boring’, ‘dull’ the more accurate word for the situation.”  
Leia smiled satisfied “Thank you Maralla, may the Force be with you.”  
“And with you, General.”


	15. Phase four: Tell Me Again, How Many Would You Kill for Me? (Part III)

The voices grew taut and strident, thank the Maker this was just a holovideo conference. Admiral Snowfield was growing disgusted. These skittish old men were ever so useless, the First Order deserved better leadership. And that was the objective he set his aim to achieve. Now he could feel the success at the tips of his fingers.  
“Rest assured gentlemen, this new wave of rebel attacks is nothing we should feel concerned about.” Admiral Snowfield walked a few steps away from the holo conference. “This is for our benefit, let’s not waste the chance to strike the dissidents. The New Republic is no more, the galaxy is at a crucial point in History, it can plummet into chaos or it can be safely restored to order. The choice is in our hands gentlemen, every moment of delay is only prolonging the suffering of the people whose only wish is to live in peace and prosperously.”  
In the silence after the holos of the other high ranked officers disappeared, Major Dorel shifted nervously. “The attacks were too precise and harmful, sir, can we really be certain that Hux… General Hux, has not betrayed us?”  
“I am absolutely sure, Mayor, General Hux’s life is completely devoted to the Empire. You should not be so weary and disrespectful of your superiors. If, you cannot trust the well-deserved honourability of Armitage, trust me instead.”  
Dorel clicked his heels. “Admiral!”  
“Send the report to all of our cruisers, we are a step closer to bring peace to the galaxy once more.”

 

 

 

Hux took his breakfast in the local market. This remote planet was too small and unimportant to be fought for. It had no riches, it was not beautiful. Just an average poor planet. _Look at the people, they seem content, they don’t care about the Republic old or new nor the Empire, and likewise neither government never cared about this place. The raging war across the galaxy is foreign to them. All travellers are welcome, credits have no ideology._  
Another bowl with meat and assorted vegetables was laid in front of him, Hux raised his eyes to meet the proprietress’. “Eat more you need strength to work better, don’t worry about it, is on the house.”  
“Thank you, it is the most delicious food I have had in months.” Hux smiled brightly at her. It was true, whatever it was the meat -if real meat- was an enormous improvement to his Resistance diet.  
“Oh, stop it you flatterer.” The old woman was clearly pleased. Obviously not many of her patrons were used to exchanging pleasantries.  
_Look at them, bored farmers, bored traders, bored miners, all eager to hear different stories from the occasional traveller._  
“Are you part of the group that’s selling scrap in Sual?” finally asked a man in the other end of the communal table.  
_An innocent question, a logical one. No. That man is posing as a farmer but cannot tell the difference between a bantha and a blurrg. I’ll play along, as unlikely as it seems, I might learn something useful._  
“Yes. Top quality stuff, it used to be from the First Order. If you need spares now is the time to get them, you won’t find better ones in a while.”  
“First Order? What group is that?”  
“Part of what’s left of the Empire, you never know anything, Karl.” interrupted another man in a wary and tired voice.  
“Then they are still bad people right? Good you stole from them.” Karl nodded to Hux.  
The man that interrupted laughed mirthlessly and pointed at Hux with his spoon. “Is because people like you, thieves, smugglers, counterfeiters, that the Empire is regarded as evil. All you do is harm the galaxy with your greed, you think of nothing but your personal gain.”  
“Paid no mind to Sad Elen, he used to work for the Evil Empire and now is a grumpy old man.” interrupted in turn the proprietress.  
“Oh yes I used to be an Evil Urbanist, I destroyed countless lives bringing them technological progress and better transportation routes and the worst of all is that I enjoyed doing it. I would still be doing it but the freedom fighters of the Republic saw fit to attack my station and slaughter many good people,  noncombatant people, just for being imperials… and then they left and plunderers like yourself took all they could. I despise your kind of people the most.”  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand. When I was born, the Empire had already fallen. I ignore if it was really that evil or if it wasn’t. But I will tell you something else, I don’t think the Republic is particularly good, it had never done anything for me or my family or my town or district or planet. I do what I can in order to survive.” _There you go, Aurelio Hart is a total scum, not pro Empire nor pro Republic, just surviving without a cause. Tell all your bosses that I’ll work for the highest bidder._  
“Such a pity, I feel bad seeing you waste your life like this.”  
“Leave the man alone, Krown!”  
_Krown? Elen Krown? As in Krown Planetary Development Plan? Krown’s Rule of Three?_ Hux observed more carefully the ragged man sited at his left. Tired blue eyes, sunburned skin, thinning grey hair with some blond patches. If a starched officer uniform substituted the rustic clothes, half of the wrinkles disappeared and more hair was present, carefully combed, there was no room for a case a mistaken identity. This man was one of the treasures of the Empire.  
“I will, is not my habit to frolic with his ilk.”  
“After all we cannot do wonders with lack of will and conviction. I didn’t want to upset you, mister, I will eat as fast as I can and go.”  
Elen stare at Hux and nodded slowly. “No need… I should learn to be less judgemental. Can you fix old farming droids? Say… TC5 series?”  
“I would need to see them, but they are ancient, it is a miracle they were still functioning to these days.”  
That comment from Hux was meet by laugh all around him.  
“Ancient you say? They are  some of the newest models around here!”  
“Yes, Old Sad Elen is one of our richest people!”  
_No wonder, this man could have become your ruler, but that would only endangered you, a colony of the despicable Empire._  
“My bad. Sorry mister, I will finish eating and go with you to see your droids.”

 

 

 

Phasma reread the battle plans and the reports on the recent attacks of the Resistance. Areina II, a relay post, Trin, more of a junkyard than a maintenance outpost, Hubk’tone, a mostly useless checkpoint, Riva Delta, a detention facility. All in different systems, different sectors, different facilities All considered these attacks were more mischievous than harmful. There must be something more. The Captain read a fourth and fifth time and then all was clear:  
“Aurelio Hart. For once, I am glad you are so vain, General.” She uttered amused, smiled and nodded. “Orders acknowledged.”  
The tricky part would be relay General Hux’s orders to the crew, or at the very least to the Main Bridge Crew, without having them questioned.

 

 

 

“Are you defectors from the First Order?” Elen asked while driving Hux to his farm.  
“No, _we_ are Resistance fighters.” Hux looked at the green patch in the horizon. “That is your farm? It is impressive, congratulations.”  
“For the lack of resources it is, with the right instrumentation… this is nothing.”  
“Why did you not reach to the First Order, Vice Admiral Krown? A man of your talent and vision will always be welcome.”  
“My vision is not welcome in the First Order, young Hux. Oh, don’t be surprised, I have met your father, a rather peculiar fellow I may add, and we quite never got to see eye to eye. You have a resemblance to him but you have a different mood around you, that made me doubt about your identity, however hearing you quoting from my work dispelled any uncertainty.”  
“It saddens me to hear that you and my father were not able to be on amicable terms, I am a great admirer of your works and if you do not find offense I would most gladly offer you a position under my command.”  
“Work for the Resistance?”  
“No, work for the First Order.”  
“Aren’t you too trusting, young Hux? This may be a forgotten planet but there are spies for every faction.”  
“No Vice Admiral, I trust few people. You and I think alike, please consider my offer, I will return, properly, to listen to your answer.”  
“Why do you think I will remain here waiting for you?”  
“Because you want to do better things than rot in this place.”  
  
“You told me you’ll stay in the market, Aurelio dear.”  Maralla stopped her speeder in the fields, where Hux was testing the repairs on one of the TC5.  
“Yes I intended to do so but Old Elen need someone to fix his farming droids, you don’t want an old man to lost his crops, do you, Maralla dear?”  
_Fearing I could make an escape, did you? Shame on you, people. Why would I attempt such a thing in this forsaken planet? Getting out of here would be costly and haphazard._  
“You should have called me.”  
“ Nial said not to disturb you while negotiating. I was just following orders.”  
Xiaotien huffed and unfolded her arms. “Orders or not, call me when you move away from the meeting point, you had me worried.”  
“I am sorry, it won’t happen again. Do we have time for a stroll before going back?”  
“A stroll in here? I thought you had a better sense of romance.”  
“Well, I don’t. I see you want to talk.”  
Xiaotien smiled, “You do know me so well now, I am so happy for us.”  
“Yes we managed to improve our relation, I still don’t understand why you don’t get along with Viram…”  
“My dear we were getting along, do me a grace and don’t mention that boring man.”  
“Viram is not boring, please stop saying that.”  
“I’ll try.”  
“I will apreciate it. Now to business, you are angry with me for planning successful attacks on the First Order.”  
“Yes… if I ask nicely, would you tone it down?”  
Hux looked gravely at her, as if her words were sheer madness. Then reached out to touch her hair. “Maralla, I told you to leave the matter in my hands, as nonsensical as this seems to you, I ask you to trust me.”

 

 

  
The blueprint of a weapon warehouse flickered in the central screen of the war room in the flagship _Guardian_ , of the Resistance fleet. Various officials presented their strategies to capture the facility, some too mild, some too rash, some too clever. Hux listened all, arms folded, sited in one of the farthest chairs. _I must be thankful that in general, all these officials are foolhardy. Some of these plans are actually good, I shall block them._  
“You are too quiet, Hart, what do you think?” asked  Statura from the centre of the table.  
“In first place I think is a risky move, nonetheless we must destroy all those weapons. Of all the ideas we have heard, in my opinion if we merge Captain Weij’s plan with Lieutenant Aideen’s we can manage to deliver a crushing pincer attack. If that was not enough, Blue and Silver Squadrons can create a diversion attacking the southern turrets.”  
A wave of approval filled the room as Admiral Statura nodded. _See? A flock of rash, foolhardy people. They are all about flashy endeavours. For honour, for glory and if we manage to attain our goals all the better. Ah, but this is not the time to frown and scold. This is the time to praise and smile._  
  
“Sounds very risky Admiral, are you sure is a good idea to attack now?”  
“Yes General, the First Order will believe we are after small targets and won’t expect us to be this bold. They’ll feel safe, the reinforcements will be scattered and won’t arrive on time. We will hit them hard with all we have as fast as we can and then we’ll leave.”  
Leia nodded. “Good luck Admiral, may the Force be with you.”  
Statura’s tiny holo disappeared and Leia was once alone in her office. According to both Statura and Xiaotien, this string of successful attacks was proposed by Aurelio Hart as a diversion for their real target, this weapons deposit in Elvia Mil. Without these weapons, the First Order’s ground units will be rendered useless, at least for a while. If the attack succeeded, it would represent an enormous advantage. Aurelio Hart was working hard to redeem himself.  
Leia sighed. Rey kept training diligently. Luke would be back any day now, Everything was looking better. Just a bit more and finally peace will grace the galaxy, no more First Order, no more shadows of the Empire.

 

 

 

 _Dear Captain Phasma, I am sorry to bother you again with another missive. I know I said I will not write to you any more but I do sorely miss our strategy meetings, our discussions about disciplinary implementations, our war preparations. These people are boring and if I must be brutally honest, they are frightful. They want to be heroes, they crave recognition. Tomorrow will be a big battle. Many people will die and some heroes will be born. Can you please secure a copy of the surveillance cameras? It would serve splendidly to illustrate what not to do in those circumstances. Please keep a bottle of wine at the ready, the cheese and crackers are on me. Speaking of food, the other day I had a splendid hotpot, I ate two bowls, I will take you there later. I am absolutely positive you will hate the place but the hotpot is worth it. That remind me, please download to my personal datapad all proper literature about farming droids that were made before the Empire. On a side note please extend my regards to Lieutenant Mitaka for being a careful custodian of the _ Finalizer _, word of you encounter with dissident Duret have reached my ears, even as I am in middle of nowhere. Well done, I am proud of you._


	16. Phase four: Tell Me Again, How Many Would You Kill for Me? (Part IV)

The explosion was far more devastating than Hux had calculated. The death tolls on both sides skyrocketed. When the dust cleared out, an enormous crater was seated where the former deposit and sub stations once stood. Such a tremor will have altered without doubt the orbit of the planet.  
_Bloody Hell, as marvellous as I think that was, it would certainly look awful in my Resistance curriculum. I must act truly consternated. Perhaps not so much, the right amount will suffice. That crater may serve as a tourist attraction and actually is an improvement to the landscape. Truth be told I never expected that much heavy artillery to be there. Serve you right ungrateful dissidents. Crooning for salvation brought by Supreme Leader Snoke. Ask him to save you now._  
Hux’s hands were livid, clutching the console in which he had been following the attack. All around him was disbelief and chaos. His gaze absorbed in the screen, his expression transfixed in absolute surprise. Then his hands moved on their own, calling forward the transcription of the details of the deposit obtained in the Mar Beta raid. Hux searched the document for clues to no avail; just a regular ground assault weapons deposit. _Just your average warehouse, run by your average traitors, with a stock of stolen weapons and if you ask me, stolen aircraft and land craft as well.  
  
  
  
_ Jack Snowfield’s first reaction, after watching the video of the explosion, was burst into laugher, provided he has in the privacy of his quarters. He had suspected Meril and his lackeys were smuggling weapons, but storing them all in one place, a most inane place, was just dumb. The explosion was truly spectacular, it may not be far fetched to conclude that Armitage suspected as much about the spiteful dissidents. The blow to the dissident faction was heavy, the Resistance may be wiping in joy to have hurt the First Order as a whole, harder than they had bargained for. Delusional fools.  
The best of it all, was that Armitage had managed to pit their enemies against each other. “Marvellous, my boy, marvellous. We are almost there, the restoration of the Empire is tangible now. First the New Republic, then the rebels and the dissidents. And then… Then we will detach Brendol from of the Liberator. Yes we will.” Snowfield smiled and toasted with his bourbon, “For your swift return, Grand General.”  
  
  
  
Leia’s face was eerily illuminated by the on screen explosion. The First Order had lost more than simple assault weapons. Was it luck or Aurelio knew what was hidden there? The way the attack were planned, to minimize the casualties, was brilliant. Really a superb execution. It was the time to press on the offensive. The sacrifices, all the sacrifices throughout the years, finally were going to be due. The peaceful times the galaxy took for granted before the Empire, once more were shining in the horizon. The only thing that was left to do is to smash for good all those imperial remnants. Leia clenched her fists over the console. The tide has changed.  
  
  
  
Statura’s eyes darted to Hux, but the ginger’s countenance and frantic review of the data dispelled his accusations. All in all, this operation was a raging success.  
“We have won the day, let’s return to base.” The sound of a level headed voice restored the order in the bridge. “Have we intercepted any transmission from the planet?”  
“None, Admiral.”  
_Of course not, this may pass as an average depot to the rest of the galaxy but as a dissident’s secret stash the communication system was upgraded, your near obsolete technology cannot possibly detect their communications. But that should be the least of our worries right now, we need to go right away. Right away._  
“Admiral, at least three Star Destroyers are dropping out of hyperspace in ten seconds!”  
“Relay the order to retreat to the fleet.”  
_You people get on my nerves, doing everything in the last possible minute._  
  
  
  
“I can’t leave my eyes off of you for five minutes because you began winning us the war instead of doing your work.” Viram welcomed back Hux with a heartfelt hug.  
“Remove your paws from my dear Aurelio or I’ll remove them for you.”  
“Shut up Xiaotien, I was so happy without you these past days.”  
“Too bad you missed your chance to electrocute yourself in private.”  
“Mommy, Daddy please don’t flirt so shamelessly in front of my friends.”  
“Shut up as well.”  
Xiaotien huffed and walked away.  
“You made Mommy angry, you should apologize to her.”  
“I’ll crack open your skull, that’s what I’ll do. Come here I want details.”  
“Shouldn’t I speak with the General first?”  
“Since when are you that important?”  
“Right as always, Chief.” _Ah, Viram I have missed you too. But wait, someone is missing. Someone who must be eager to meet me. There you are._  
Hux felt the intrusion of Leia’s presence, searching. Then nothing. Suddenly Rey was present all around him, inside him. _Truly annoying this Force thing. Speaking of annoyances, some X-wings are missing from the hangars._  
“Things were not idle here either, I gather.”  
“Quite the contrary, we were bored to tears. Just this morning _Black Squadron_ took off to escort our supply ships.”  
_This very morning, how awfully convenient. On second thought it is just perfect. Let’s play a game, the name of the game is The King Says. I ignore if you know how to play but I will trust you are not completely stupid and that you will pick the rules quickly, Organa._  
“I see you are in good spirits, Chief, as unimportant as I am, I am honoured to have lunch with you.”  
“You do better appreciate it.”  
“I do Chief, I miss these meals, food outside from here is actually tasty and I am afraid I am gaining weight… anyway if I get fat you will still love me right?”  
“As long as you do your job.”  
Hux chuckled quietly. “Do you know how to make hotpot, Chief?”  
  
  
“I told you to kill him, Xiaotien, please explain why you didn’t comply.”  
“I didn’t find a good opportunity, Master. Admiral Statura watched him like a vulture, his lash was too short. If my dear Aurelio suddenly had died, suspicion would have arisen like foam and a witch hunt would have followed. I’m truly sorry to have failed you Master, but I do think not all was lost.”  
Captain Sien scowled. “I am affronted now, everyone thinks Hux is a hero when we have been fighting the kriffing Empire all of our lives! He is our enemy not our  savior! You have had your chance Xiaotien, I’m tired of your inefficiency. I will give you a last assignment, you do better do it right or is the fields of salt for all your family, am I clear?”  
“Yes Master…” Maralla bowed her head deeply. Mark Sien had never been a kind man, since Hux’s arrival, his character got more vicious. Maralla had been playing the good, obedient slave far too long. The salt fields were no joke and Armitage was proving to be a lousy ally in his current state, if Waker won’t do anything to restore Hux to his true self, she would. The sooner the better.  
  
  
  
  
  
“This is all. All I tell you, no more dealings with you. If you lose the war now, you are idiots, when you win, don’t forget all I did for you.” The grey colored bothan looked nervously all around her.  
“What is this?” Poe played with the datapad in his hands.  
“Careful with that, you dunce!” the multi colored cloak rocked in the head of the nervous woman as she hissed and hushed the datapad into the sleeve of the pilot’s jacket. “That is vital information regarding the most secret bases of the First Order. It’s worth a fortune and here I am giving it out to you for free, respect the blood of my people it was not easy to obtain.”  
“I appreciate it Chila, you will see a galaxy in peace before the end of the year.”  
“As I said, I expect no less.”  
Poe nodded and finished his drink. This space station in the shadow of the Samairan Belt was the place to go when in need of smuggled weapons, mercenaries and or forbidden substances in most of the galaxy. Not everybody was welcome, not everybody make it out alive.  
Poe Dameron discovered the place by chance around ten or so years ago, it was a messy first contact but he managed to get out alive thanks to Chila, then a Favorite of Villais.  
  
  
  
  
  
At long last Hux earned a place in the War Room. A place near a wall, almost in front of the door. _Not even a stool. Look at all these unknown faces, where were they hidden? I have not seen them around base. More and more interests. What did you promise them, Organa? What did they offer you? What expectations do you all have? Sweet daydreamers, that is what you are, idealists, well-wishers. I despair for you. I used to think you were idiots. Now I know for a fact._  
Two or three people talked endlessly pro freedom and freedom with freedom on the sidelines. _Well then, what do you mean when you say ‘_ freedom this _’ and ‘_ freedom that _’? Freedom is a responsibility. Freedom has obligations. Freedom for freedom’s sake is very limited, worse even, selfish and unproductive._  
Hux’s smirk was duly noted by Leia. Her own thoughts were on a similar line. Freedom was a pretty word but an empty one if not clearly established in treaties. When she was young she hoped everyone to be cooperative at bringing unity to the galaxy, that everyone would be civil to each other… and she stumped into bureaucracy. Still, bureaucracy was a bit better than the imperial oppression the galaxy suffered for so long.  
The blond woman who never ceased to be rude to Hux, gave the rest of the presentation, showing holos of different bases with short descriptions. _Thanks the stars you paid nothing for this info, these bases are not secret at all…_  
Hux became quiet when an enormous cube shaped dome appeared in the central screen. They were large and intimidating black structures with turrets and bastions and military presence. _Now that is interesting. It’s unlikely somebody found it. It is for me to urge my fellow Resistance members on that target. Oh, another one. This is quite delightful._  
Nobody in the room knew what those cubes were for and a hot debate ensured. _Well I must admit they are not exactly inconspicuous._  
  
  
“ Aurelio, you are looking better, I’m glad.” Leia poured two glasses of corelian ale, offered one to Hux then proceed to sit beside him in her small veranda of her office. The ginger tried not to cringe while sipping from the glass, Leia almost knocked out hers. “Admiral Statura said you were most helpful, Aurelio. These recent victories were part of a strategy you devised, I’m really proud of you.”  
Hux almost choke on his second sip of that dreadful beverage, raised his eyes slowly to meet Leia’s. No, she was not being sarcastic.  
“I just thought… I just wanted to avoid the most casualties…”  
“The First Order is devious, I don’t need to tell you that. They don’t trust each other, the fact that heavier weaponry was hidden in there, without record, is proof enough. You did your best, thank you.” There, the spark of self-satisfaction grew in the man. He sat straighter, his smile got wider. This was painfully easy.  
“I want to know your opinion of the previous meeting. If it was your decision, where would you attack?”  
Hux cast his eyes down again, into his glass, half wondering how a princess could like this rubbish and half planning how to throw away his without being impolite.  
“I would target the assembler docks or the Amdari Checkpoint.”  
“But.”  
“But, those square domes are troubling me. At first sight they look like farms. However, they are on fertile planets with a breathable atmosphere for humans and also uninhabited. They do not need the dome at all. Why make farms inside a dome? I don’t get it.” Hux tilted his head from one side to the other. “Maybe they are just farms. Some kind of secret farms like all they do…”  
Leia stiffened when Hux broke his awkward pause. Just farms. Secret farms. Did he know something? Did he remember? Leia reached out into his head where she found fear, fear that something sinister lurked behind the affable farms inside the cubes. He didn’t like not knowing exactly what those settlements were. How dangerous they were exactly. Leia could feel Hux’s curiosity about them but he was wary.  
“Sorry to interrupt you, General, but your presence is needed in the Communications Room.” The blond woman entered the room unceremoniously, made a courteous bow to Leia and glared at Hux.  
“Sorry Aurelio, let’s resume our chat another time.”  
“Certainly, thank you, General, I’ll take my leave.” Hux put the glass on the desk, nodded courteously and walked out. All these actions carefully scrutinized by the blonde woman’s glare. Hux smiled back at her in his way out.  
  
  
_That went well, those mysterious cubes are as good as gone. Organa thinks I am faltering and as a good mother as she is, she will make the decision to attack the targets that I am not brave enough to engage. In the unlikely scenario that she trusts my opinion, I will have to change my current tactic. The Resistance needs more heroes. I shall oppose Dameron taking part. It’s too dangerous and I am so worried about him. I will tell Finn, he would do anything to protect Dameron. Both of them should remain here, safe in base, ideally with me. Rey, my dearest Rey, where you might be? She has not come to greet me in person. My, what a good girl, doing as I told her, this excellent behaviour deserves a treat, something nice. I wonder what would you love best, my dear, accustomed as you are to live among barbarians. Time with you is what you would appreciate most, but sadly these are turbulent times and my attention is required on the front. Neither would be wise to keep you forlorn for too long. Things are moving unexpectedly fast in quite the right direction, however I better keep my expectations low. This next step may turn out awfully wrong and it's a gamble where the worst place to be would be. Ideally that place would be here._  
  
  
  
“Hart, a word if you may.” Waker’s voice returned Hux to the present moment. The were alone in the corridor. _Ah, I had all but forgotten about you. I thought_ Badlor was the leader of your group, you can act on your own I see.  
“In a well lit and ventilated hangar?”  
“No, in the dark, packed, oppressive space that is my… office. Shall we?”


	17. It's a Sham!

Black trails of smoke ascended to the skies. The cubic domes fell quickly to the swift Resistance attack. The few officers and stormtroopers guarding them didn’t amount for half a company and wasn’t much of an opposition. Inside the domes were small towns full of civilians noncombatants. Most of them died. No secret base. No secret weapons. No secret nothing, just plain farms.

 

  
“You knew this!” Captain Sien lashed out against Hux, his face flushed in anger.  
“How could I?! I knew the same as everybody in the room about those domes.” Hux was about to present the data in a secondary screen when the Chief of Security rose violently from his chair.  
“That’s a kriffing lie!”  
Hux heard his jaw break before falling into darkness.

 

  
Finn walked among the ruins and scorched land. This was no different from before. Both First Order and Resistance attacked civilians without a second thought. You just changed masters, that man said. Finn gritted his teeth. He was right and that was bad, that man mustn’t be right about anything.  
̶  
“Finn, I have something to tell you.”  
“Well that’s too bad, I don’t want to talk to you.”  
“It is important Finn. It is about Dameron, he is in danger.”  
“You are lying.”  
“I am not. The next mission would destroy him and the Resistance needs him with all his wits about him. Tell him not to go…”  
“If you are so worried about him, tell him yourself.” Finn walked away.  
̶  
Now, Finn regretted not listening to that man… Aurelio Hart, who used to work in the First Order ranks… as a… in a… with…

  
Rey was with the team who searched the barracks. Nothing suspicious there either, no trap door, no top secret plans for another Death Star, no illegal trade goods. Nothing truly menacing. Just secluded farms. Just regular farms. Guarded with the minimum troops required.  
̶  
“Rey, my dear, I do feel terribly uneasy about this next attack. We ignore what lies behind those domes, me must know, we cannot simply attack them just because they are there. Rey, I am not influential enough in the Council but perhaps you stand a chance to convince the General to change targets. I have a dreadful feeling about this.”  
̶  
The surrounding destruction was appalling. Aurelio’s gut feeling was spot on, she must had pressed Leia harder, but the General sealed the deal asking her to go, granting Rey the authority to cancel the mission whenever she saw fit.  
“And I failed…” she whispered regretfully.

  
Poe was standing next to a mass of charred bodies, were they animals, people, both of them? Were they working the fields or assembling the next mega weapon of the Empire? He brought the information, he pushed the attack forward. Now he was just a murderer. Imperials or not, these people were not soldiers, they were just trying to live their lives the best they could.  
Chira had proven to be reliable in the past, could she have deceived him? No, that wasn’t right. She didn’t know, her spies didn’t know. He, Commander Poe Dameron, didn’t know what these cubes were and still he attacked.  
̶  
“Dameron!”  
“I’m in a hurry Aurelio, we’ll talk when I come back.”  
“Then it will be too late, listen, we don’t have enough data about…”  
“Don’t be a scaredy cat, Aurelio, it will be fine. We’ll talk later.”  
̶  
Was he turning into a trigger-happy warmonger? Could this be justified by saying all imperials were evil and a threat to the galaxy? Could he sleep soundly at night after today?

 

 

  
Hux was alert all the way to the interrogation chamber. Walker led the way, in the chamber he opened a side door and invited Hux in. The office was small, all the walls were covered with racks full of datadisks.  
“Please General Hux, take a seat, I wish I could offer you better accommodation but this is the best I could muster over the years. My manners are lacking, I do apologise” Waker presented Hux an old imperial salute. “Agent Nikifor Darko, Intelligence Department, Identification of Security Threats to the Empire Division, ID 532FRT-09C-0.”  
 _All makes sense now, well most of it._  
“At ease Agent, thank you. Without your fine work I would be dead by now.”  
“Not while I am alive, general Hux. The Empire needs you. Sir, you are the future.”  
“There is no need for flattery, agent Darko, I truly appreciate your assistance. Shall we?” Hux motioned his hand to the chairs.  
“That was not flattery, sir, it is my belief. The best I can offer to drink is Rouge 5, also I got a few drops of Rouge 10 but I am not certain if the sleeping drug has worn off, last man to taste it was Cael.”  
“Such a waste, I will accept the Rouge 5, thank you. Anyway, why did you not join the First Order in the after years of the Battle of Endor?”  
“I am a loyal imperial, general Hux, I am loyal to you, I am loyal to the First Order. I am inside this rebel nest because late General Paolo Scala ordered me to remain in here and help the best I was able.” Waker poured two glasses, his expression was bitter. “I did manage to warn Grand Moff Tarkin about the incoming Rebel attack… and he regarded my warning with snide contempt. In your case General Hux, I was completely useless, the attack was issued in a rush and I was left unable to send a warning.”  
 _You are telling me that Organa regarded Starkiller as a more menacing threat than the Death Star and still insist that you are not flattering me. Well on second thought it might be actually true, that woman’s priorities are far twisted than mine. And Starkiller was magnificent. Such a waste, such a terrible waste._  
Hux nodded, “There is no point on dwelling in the past, we must look forward.”  
“Yes, General. Regarding the future, I do think I will be asked to pry inside your head again. Deeper. As you know is a painful experience.”  
“Do what you must agent Darko, victory is in our grasp.”  
“You are truly a valiant man, general Hux, but is this very same gallantry of yours that worries me. I was expecting you to break from here in earlier stages. The more you extend your stay the more your safety is compromised.”  
“Please accept my apologies, agent Darko, but my job here is not yet finished. When the time to leave comes, we will go together, all these years of loyal service deserve a proper reward.”  
Waker shook his head slowly. “You are too generous, general Hux. Your nature is too trusting; had not occurred to you this might be a trap, that maybe I am just playing a role to make you confess your true identity?”  
“For a moment, yes. Then again if this was an act, the fact of myself being still alive to this day, actually playing a role, would be a really fascinating mystery.”  
“I will beg you to change that trait, please be more careful of whom you trust.”  
 _If I were more paranoid, I would have renounced sleep altogether. Sleep deprivation is inefficient and being paranoid at my current level is far exhausting as it is. In my conclusion I should either trust more people or delegate more responsibilities in the few people I trust. Easier said than done._  
“I am too old to change agent Darko, but I will work on it.”

 

  
The silence fell heavy in the _Guardian_ , accidents happened, errors happened but this time they had acted recklessly, too recklessly. Poe had determined that all the blame was his and was in an awful mood. Even if Rey and Finn tried to calm him down, they were not truly convinced on the pilot’s innocence. Finn didn’t like not being at ease with Poe, the man was his saviour, without him he would still be in the First Order being nothing more than a disposable number and not a real person.  
“It’s all his doing.” Finn got to his feet at his revelation. “It’s all his kriffing doing, don’t you see!?”  
“What are you talking about, Finn?”  
“This was a trap Aurelio Hart put for us and we fell right in!”  
“That’s nonsense Finn!”  
“Not at all, that man is really wicked Rey, you don’t want to listen!”  
“You are behaving spitefully, Aurelio didn’t favor this mission, he asked me to convince Leia to call it off…”  
“Exactly! If a man you don’t trust tell you not to do something, you go and do it! Hart told me to speak with Poe and convince him not to participate in the mission he himself had proposed. I told him to speak with you, did he do it, Poe?”  
“Yes, he told me… nothing actually. I didn’t give him a chance to say to me whatever he wished to say to me. Finn, listen, I do really appreciate you trying to cheer me up but Aurelio is not to blame here, I am. I didn’t listen. I did not stop and think enough what I was going to do. I got the info of the bases of a really trustworthy source. Aurelio had nothing to do with it…”  
“You don’t know that man, Poe. You don’t know what he is capable to achieve. He is… he is worse than Kylo Ren, he…”  
“Finn! That’s enough, we understand you don’t like Aurelio at all but no one is worse than Kylo Ren. No one.” Rey’s voice was seething with anger, just hearing that accursed man’s name was enough to made her angry.

 

 

  
The sounds were too pungent, the aftertaste in his mouth, _chartreuse_. The smells prickled his skin like shivers. That made no sense. It was not right.  Hux groaned. _What happened?_  
Before he could assess his current situation, Hux rolled to his side and threw up whatever he had eaten last. _There goes discretion. Where am I?_  
“Easy boy, easy. How are you feeling, want some water?”  
Hux moved his eyes towards the voice and force them to focus. _Viram Lixi, Chief Engineer First Class, 39 years old, 189 centimetres tall, 102 kilograms…_  
“Viram, you are 39 years old and I am 35, can you please stop calling me ‘boy’?”  
 _Wait, how do I know Viram’s data?_  
“I suppose I could, if I tried, but you are one of my boys.”  
“Sorry, it was rude of me speaking in such a fashion. I feel… I don’t know how I feel, my head's a mess. I feel addled, light-headed and at the very same time restless.”  
What the Hell am I babbling? _Shut up Armitage, just shut up. Let Viram do the talking_  
“Relax, I know what you are going through. Mark’s punches are merciless and if that was not enough you hit your head against a console. It’s normal you feel disoriented.”  
 _I will take your word for it as I do not recall any of it._  
“So you are 35, I thought you were 34 at most.”  
“I can look 33 if I shave… I think.” _Shut up, shut up, shut up._  
“No matter your actual age boy, I will make you work to the bone. I spend more time nursing you than doing actual work.”  
“I…”  
“Be quiet.” Viram pushed Hux back to the bunk.  
 _Thank you Viram. As pleasant as always your conversation is, I do prefer some quiet now._  
Hux had barely closed his eyes again, when the door opened and two soldiers got in Viram’s room.  
“Come with us, Hart, you have a screening.” ordered one of them.  
“Can’t you see he is no condition to go anywhere?”  
“Stand aside, Chief Engineer Lixi unless you want to be considered as an accomplice.”  
“Accomplice? Accomplice of _what_ exactly?”  
 _Do not shout please, not now._ Hux opened his eyes. _Private Midan Lang, 28 years old, 175 centimetres tall… what the Hell is this? Why do I know these facts when looking at people?_  
Another pair of hands yanked him up; _Private Sumizou Mir, 21 years old… stop it, stop it._ Hux got to his feet and felt nauseous. _The missing pieces, look for the missing pieces, what did you today, Armitage? Who did you speak to?_  
“You get back to bed, you are in no condition to go…”  
“Chief Engineer Lixi be quiet, you are to remain in your quarters until further notice.”  
“Or what?”  
“Chief, please.” Hux admonished Viram and the black haired man bite his tongue.  
“Tell Sien that I won’t stand this, he has yet to hear from me.”  
“Acknowledged.”

  
Hux was half dragged into the office of Captain Sien. He had his head hung down and his eyes open in thin slit, the minimum amount to see where he was going. The floor was still swinging. The moment he laid his eyes in the few people that came across their way all their data flashed inside his head, rank, job, name, height, weight, planet of origin, date of joining and many ‘useless’ information. By the third time Hux choose to avert his eyes.  
The soldiers shoved him in a chair and stood alert behind him, Hux’s migraine did not alleviate in the least.  
“Do you know why you are here?”  
“No.”  
“Look at me when I am speaking.”  
“Sorry I do feel nauseous, I do rather not move my head…”  
“I don’t care if you soil yourself, look at me.”  
 _All right Captain Sien, you asked for it. Hux raised his head unsteadily and stole a quick glance at the man. Markus Darius Sien, Captain of the New Galactic Republic, 51 years old, 180 centimetres tall, 76 kilograms, 7 major clinical procedures, 22 lesser clinical procedures, wife Orafe Sien (neè Galius), children Ogmir Markus Sien and Silveria Oramife Sien both underage, family state in the Kress Area of planet Avine in the Gamferre System. Slaves owned 380… Aren’t you the little lord? Forget about that, isn’t the Republic’s life goal to get rid of people like you? And yet here we are, you are the good guy and I am the bad one. Nobody cares how many slaves do I own, Hell, nobody cares if I have two pairs of socks. And about now I own absolutely nothing._  
“Did you know the true about the cubes?”  
 _Cubes? Which cubes? Ah, those experiments._  
“No. I did tell you we lacked information. I suggested…”  
“What’s the cubes’ purpose?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“You lie! How many cubes are in total?”  
Hux shrunk in himself. _This is going to be a long chat and if you keep shouting I may indulge you and throw up in your carpet._  
After an endless and pointless questioning, Mark Sien ran out of patience.  
“Hold him still.” The soldiers restrained Hux immediately. Sien walked to his desk and came back to face Hux with a syringe in his hand. “Look General Hux I hate you so much, still we are both of the military and protocols must be observed even for you, if you straight up confess right now I will arrange things for you to get a decent execution. But if you insist on playing charades I will inject this suntonnin parasite in you, you know about suntonnin bugs right? So what it will be?”  
“I don’t know who you are talking about… but either way I’ll end up dead.”  
“Fair point. I also have in my possession an antidote.” Sien applied the syringe in Hux’s arm, “The clock is ticking, you have 72 hours before the bugs actually begin eating you. Use that time wisely, either to confirm you are General Hux or that you are not him in fact. Be warned tho, if I am not convinced you will die horribly.”  
 _Get a number, I have too many horrible deaths pending._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the belated chapter, the Universe thought it was funny to pick on me. I expect things to go back to norm... schedule in march.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading this far! The countdown clock is ticking...


	18. Phase Five: Resistance is Futile (Part I)

Leia stared at the dark in her office. Sien had been adamant in testing Aurelio. He carried Aurelio unconscious into the interrogation chamber. Waker did a really thorough search and no sign of General Hux was found. Still, there were some worrisome finds; Rey was truly important to him. Regardless of all the drama and unassuming face, Aurelio Hart was thinking of Rey constantly. Chief Engineer Lixi and his crew were also important but not at the same level. And her, Aurelio valued her presence, her counsel, her recognition. It was really sad, outside the Empire, Aurelio Hart might have been the true self of mad man, homicidal General Hux. Some part of her wanted to truly believe Aurelio Hart was the true persona of the red haired man, the other part wanted him to remember all the atrocities he had done and rot in a cell for the rest of his despicable life.

She had ordered an attack on civilians, saying she was tired of all this war was just a mere excuse, as a general, as a person, she had made a horrible mistake. History won’t see it as a mistake. History will tell she was no better than the Empire she spent her life to defeat.

History was always so badly written by people who wasn’t present at History defining events, people who never left the comfort of their offices. It was not that Leia wanted to go down in History as a Heroine, in whole true she never cared about the way she could be remembered, she has been too busy trying to build a better present for everyone in the galaxy. A free galaxy where everyone can choose the best available options without fear.

 

 

Maralla rested her head in the knee of Waker. Everything felt so relaxing as if time were a nuisance that only affected other people. But that was not the case, time was running out faster than ever before. She took a deep breath.

“We are too late Waker, Master is going to kill Armitage.”

“You can save him, child, do not hesitate now.”

“My family is at risk. Waker I don’t know what to do.”

“Your master is an insignificant man, child, do not fret and help the General, he won’t forsake you or yours.”

“Are you sure, Waker? He doesn’t remember us… if he doesn’t remember I don’t think he could be of any help.”

“He will remember child, don’t lose heart. He will help you.”

“Thank you Waker, you were always so kind to me.” Quickly, Maralla inoculated poison into the leg of the old man.

“Ah, you are losing heart, I’m sorry to have failed you. Help me get to the bunk… I am too old, I could die any day now. Let me take my afternoon nap.”

 

 

Hux was unceremoniously kicked out of Captain Sien’s office. _Am I expected to crawl back to the barracks? Your hospitality is horrendous. Seventy two standard hours. That is plenty. Let’s not waste a second, Organa’s office is in that direction. You think you are ruthless Markus? I will show you what true ruthlessness looks like._

Hux rested a hand in the nearest wall to stabilize himself. _Get yourself together Armitage, if they saw you like this… Better not think about it. They look up to you, you can let them down. This is nothing, you have had it worse. Straighten your back and keep going. Strike the iron while is hot._

“What are you doing standing here, Hart? Are you drunk?”

_ Ah, another one I don’t want to look at. _

“I am a tad unwell, that is all.” _And I will get worse if we make eye contact. Organa, what will happen if I saw her? I wasn’t thinking properly, if I saw through her she could do the same with me. I should play ill. No, I will be send to the good doctor and she may try to kill me without changing expressions. The higher the stakes, the better the return. Organa it is, then._

“Shouldn’t you be resting then?”

“I have rested enough, thank you. Sorry for troubling you.”

“Is Kaydel troubling you, dear? Should I kick her?”

“No need.” Kaydel huffed and walked away.

“Let’s go to your room, you need rest.” As Hux tried to refuse Xiaotien’s support, she added, “ Quiet sweetheart or I’ll drag you there.”

“That is some menacing way to help.”

“It’s because you are stubborn, Aurelio dear.”

_ It’s not worth arguing about this I should concede the field for now, I could have some water to freshen up. Should I tell Xiaotien about the awful deed her master laid on me? _

Maralla was unusually silent in the way back to the barracks.

“Sleep until dinner, I’ll bring you something to eat then.”

Hux hesitated, maybe if he laid down he would feel better but the possibility of worsening his current headache was present. Drinking some water seemed like a better idea.

Maralla pushed him down and seated him in the bunk, immediately after she straddled him and proceeded to unfasten her jacket. Before Hux could protest, the dark haired woman hushed him placing a finger on his lips. Taped to her tank top was a comlink. Maralla raised her goggles to her hair. Her eyes were red and green.

“I like you when you are this obedient dear.” Maralla then took a deep breath. “I know what my Master did to you darling, I stole the cure but I have to find a replacement before he gets back to his quarters. Stay still, it will take but an instant.” Xiaotien took a syringe out of one of her pockets and pinched Hux hard in the arm with the hand that previously touched his lips.

“Ouch.”

“Be strong dear, I know it’s not pleasant.” Maralla proceeded to apply the solution in the syringe to the mattress. “There, we are done, please rest, I will come later to check on you, leave your door unlocked.” She leaned toward him and kissed him gently before dressing up and rushing out.

Hux took a moment to realize that he had not seen anything about Xiaotien when looking at her eyes. He just had noticed the colour red, usually when she looked at him, her eyes were golden or purplish. It was his first time seeing her with red eyes and it was unsettling. _Well that is to be expected, you see people and you don’t know everything about them instantly. Sien wants to make sure I stay dead, judging by the smell and hue, the stain in the bedclothes is poison. Lucky you, Aurelio dear._

 

After resting a few moments, Hux resumed his original purpose of meeting with General Organa. Fortuitously enough, Leia was out looking for him. Hux moved his eyes sheepishly away when first noticing Leia down the corridor, no additional information flashed behind his eyes and that put him at ease _You are the general, and a princess, you can summon me you know? Anyway let’s get down to business._

“General Organa I was going to see you, do you have a minute?” Hux’s voice sounded coarse. _I should have practiced speech before going out, I am becoming careless._

“I was looking for you, Aurelio. What did you talk with Captain Sien after the incident in the War Room?”

“We can talk about that later if you want, listen to me first, please.”

Leia raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Let’s go back to my office then.”

 

“What do you want to talk about, Aurelio?” Leia asked without preamble when they reached their destination.

“Our next move. I don’t know how much time have passed since ‘the incident’ but that’s been an hour too many. Everyone is shocked, the First Order surely is no exception, even if the result of the previous operation was not what we intended originally it may serve to our cause. Leia, we must press further. Let’s attack again, as I suggested to you, the Amdari checkpoint is still the best target…”

“What if the First Order retaliates on civil targets?”

“They won’t. At least not immediately, that is the reason why we should not give them time to recover. We won’t attack civil settlements ever gain but the First Order will surely be thinking we will, that we are as heartless as them. If we push them harder, we might be able to get them to surrender. Our current status of unpredictability is our best asset, we should act on that.”

Leia watched Hux intently. The strategy was clear and impassive, exactly what you would expect from military training. And it was good, certainly praiseworthy.

“What did you talk with Captain Sien?”

“He offered me a proper execution if I admitted being General Hux.”

“And you accepted?”

“No, I am not interested in stop living right now, we have a war to win. Apparently my refusal was meet with disbelief and to prove my true identity I was granted 72 standard hours and after that I will be eaten alive by suntonnin if I fail.”

Leia was speechless and her face reddened with anger, “Why did you allow that?”

“Is not I had much of a choice.”

“He has a cure I expect, I’ll demand him to hand it down.”

“Don’t do that. It will be the same as admitting I am that General Hux… and… I am not… right?”

Leia’s heart shrunk at the pained tone in Hux’s voice. “Why do you doubt yourself, Aurelio?”

“Because, Captain Sien is not the first one to call me by that name, although he is the first to add ‘general’ to it.”

“Who else have call you that?”

“Badlor Cael and Finn.”

“Aurelio, you are Aurelio Hart, Ben’s childhood friend and for a brief time you were also posing as General Hux of the First Order. The true Hux died on a raid about six standard years ago. Then we noticed that you had an uncanny resemblance to him and I asked something outrageous out of you: to supplant him and disable the imperial remnants from within. However, in order to be convincing, Waker had to implant some memories of the dying Hux in you. At that time you could evoke Hux personality for just a spell and had to work hard on your posture. As you went off, you could have been General Hux all your life. As years went by, your reports were scarcer and about two years ago we began to fear for your safety and deploy a rescue team. Just a handful of people know this and that is why some people think you are Hux posing as Aurelio Hart.”

_ If I did not know I have not died yet, I would buy your story, it is really good. Really good. Regardless, mine is better. _

“Have I been General Hux these past years…?” Hux asked in a tremulous voice.

“Yes.” Leia confirmed softly and watched the full weight of the galaxy fell over the young man beside her. General Hux might not feel the least remorse for what he did but this man, Aurelio Hart, was devastated with grief and full of self loathing. “Are you familiar with General Hux’s deeds?”

“Yes… I asked the Chief… Chief Engineer Lixi about this Hux and he told me.” Hux voice sounded hollow and strange. “And he also told me it had nothing to do with me, that the only thing Hux and I had in common was the hair colour and that was all.”

“And he is right Aurelio…”

“No!” Hux interrupted her vehemently. “Sorry I did not mean to be rude. I am truly sorry. But it does have to do with me. I am a murderer. I am monster, I have no excuse, I…”

“You remember doing it? Tell, me, do you remember being there, giving the order to annihilate a full planetary system?”

“No, I don’t. But that does not change a thing, it was I who did it. I gave the order. I destroyed a planetary system. My name is inconsequential.”

Leia had thought that hearing Hux confessing his hideous crime will fill her with satisfaction and the order to pass a life sentence onto him will be a major triumph. This man in front of her was appalled, defeated, heartsick. This didn’t feel like a victory, there was too much sorrow everywhere. Without thinking, Leia hugged her nemesis. This war was pointless it must end.

Hux was surprised by the excessive display of affection It was soothing and distressing at the very same time. Organa’s back was exposed and vulnerable, killing her now would pose no problem at all. _But that is not in the plan._

“It wasn’t you, Aurelio.”

Hux took Leia by the arms and firmly but carefully moved her away from him. “Leia, I cannot look you in the eye, not Ben nor anyone in this base; no, anyone in the galaxy. I might not remember but that is just an excuse. I will work my best to end this war but please Leia, you have to promise me you will execute General Hux.”

Leia could feel Hux’s fingers digging on her skin, however her attention was in Aurelio Hart’s expression; his eyes were intent and resolute, he won’t take a ‘no’ for an answer.

“I promise Aurelio, I do not agree with your way of seeing things but if that is your wish I will see to it, when the time comes. We have a war to win first.”

 

 

_ Well, I am conflicted, I don’t know if I should feel offended or affronted than Organa is able to forgive me. Forgive me for saving the bloody galaxy of the clutches of lying bureaucrats. Everyone could see their incompetence, why keep up with it? Ah, don’t get me started on that subject. I should get myself ready, the Kachira Region is too hot and Markus will surely want to go hand in hand with me, to attest to my sudden and unfortunate demise. The medbay at the Amdari checkpoint surely have vaccines for insignificant maladies such as my current condition. I need to express my gratitude to my dear Maralla; Sien’s carcass will do nicely I believe. _

 

 

Leia took a deep breath, the man who had left her office was a murderer and he was conscious of that. The difference was his attitude, he was not proud but broken with grief and regret of something he had no memory of even doing. Aurelio Hart is a good man, a man that deserved better than General Hux’s execution. Talking him out of it was out of the question, he had determined that the only way he could atone to the galaxy was dying. Leia smiled weakly, she liked that about him, once he had a task he saw it through until the end. No, she won’t allow Aurelio Hart to die. She will speak with Waker to have him alter Aurelio’s memories, make him forget all about him being Hux… even if Hux might know about the current whereabouts of Ben. Yes, Hux may know but Aurelio could surely find him. And will snatch him from the First Order. Ben will be back home.


	19. Phase Five: Resistance is Futile (Part II)

  
“Where the Hell have you been?”  
“Why are you in my room, Chief? Are you ready to confess being my accomplice?”  
“As if I do care about Mark’s bark when there are so many things to do. Now be a good boy and answer my question.”  
“I was with the General, discussing our next move. Would you be so kind to give me some water? I feel my throat sore.”  
“What did Mark say to you?”  
“Why is everybody so fixated with my lovely chat with Captain Sien? We were discussing the weather…”  
Viram slammed Hux hard against the wall. “Cut the banthashit! Unless you piss yourself blood in your sleep, that stain in your blanket was meant to kill you!”  
Hux relaxed his hands, instinct and training urged him to repel the other man; but this was not an aggression this was an overly emotional form to express concern. These people recurred to physical contact in excess. Hux grabbed Viram by the elbows.  
“Viram, I love you too but I do really need some water right now. Let’s sit and I will tell you everything that happened since I was forcibly removed from your bed.”  
“I would love the day you stop using all this misleading wording in your speech.”  
“Never, your expressions are really delightful. Now I am about to faint in your arms, please be gentle.”  
“Truly disgusting.”Viram helped Hux get to the bunk and rummaged the table for a canteen.  
 _Careless, no, that is too soft of a word. Incompetent is more like it. Rasped more than half meeting with Organa, leaving behind evidence of me having enemies. And before that, resting on a wall like some drunk, as that woman said. Save minor details, all is going in the right track._  
“Thank you.” Hux drank some sips from the canteen. “I am sorry to keeping you from work needed to be done but I do appreciate your company, Viram”  
“It can’t be helped, boy.”  
Hux smiled briefly and told Viram all that had happened, as Hux narrated his three interviews in detail, Viram’s eyes narrowed.  
“I don’t like this one bit, you must be thinking that Xiaotien is out to help you but I’ll put my credits on her trying to pin the blame on her murdering Mark on you.”  
“Is a possibility, yes. Anyway I am grateful for being still alive.”  
“You should return to the General and beg her to get the antidote from Mark.”  
“You didn’t mean that, Chief.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“We can win this war in less than 72 hours. Finally, peace for the galaxy. More than fifty years of conflict are about to end. This is a chance we must not waste.”  
  


Leia called an emergency meeting to explain her plan, people was uncertain and wary, because of that Leia had to use all the tricks in her hat to get them to move. If she had allowed them, the discussion would still continue now. They are good people, brave but now with the light of victory at hand they had become timid. It was to be expected after a major blunder, but they got on their feet pinning the blame on Commander Dameron.  
Poe must be surely shocked but he must wait a bit longer to be comforted, right now the Resistance needed it's best pilot.  
  


Viram paced in his room. Sien had completely lost his cool and ruined everything. He messed his hair, this was out of hand. If both sides were cruel and demanding, where was the difference in the victor? Dissent will be meet with force in either case.  
“Damn you” muttered and strode straight to Captain Sien’s office.  
  
Sien raised his eyes from the reports in his hands, Viram was making demands to him, preposterous.  
“Look here, Lixi, I have considered you to be efficient in your job these past years. However, that doesn’t entitle you to tell me what I can or cannot do. You seem to forget I picked you up from the trash and as easily I can discard you. There is no shortage of engineers in the galaxy. I postulated you to take care of Hux because you have been always vigilant of order, but since you have met him you have changed. I am worried you have been compromised and currently you fail to see the situation. It seems I put you in a really stressful situation and you were not fit to it.”  
“It is not…”  
“Don’t talk back to me! You and I will never see the things, the important matters, at the same level. I am a captain, the most accomplished cadet to ever grace Quinta Military College and you? What are you Viram Lixi? A petty thief with some repair skills, a proud handyman, a chief janitor. You are nothing to me. My mistake was being lenient with you. Go back to work and let the educated people wage war as it is. Out.”  
Viram bite his tongue and left. Just outside the door, he stomped his foot on the ground in a useless attempt to control his temper.  
“Damn you…” Viram barely uttered the words. This was wrong, General Organa must know about this. That instant his comlink went live.  
“Chief, we have a problem with the air ducts in area 27.”  
“On my way.”

 

  
_And here I am again, on a seven man team, ready to broke into another First Order military facility, if I were alone there would be no thrill and likewise no sense of achievement. These six other people, with no clear direction, no idea of how patrols work or what deadly peril may be laid in waiting behind every closed door, are what make these boring drills something to look forward to. If they were my team, I will go beyond the limits to make us reach the goal in the most efficient way. Then again they are not my team, therefore the objective of this game is to get them killed by their own stupid choices. Bonus objective: get myself an antidote in the medbay. Extra credit: dispose of Markus Sien._  
  
The docks at Inspection Point KDF-Amdari were half full, it was a mundane sight. Patrols of stormtroopers duly kept the order. Six hangars worth of twelve squadrons of TIE fighters. _My Resistance Sense would be on edge after seeing this tight security, maybe this is a trap after all and I am the infamous General Armitage Hux._  
“Feeling nostalgic?”  
“It’s space sickness.”  
“That wasn’t even clever, get back to your seat we are about to dock.”  
“Yes Captain, sir.” Hux took a last quick peek through the small window in the cargo loading station before following Sien into the crowded common room they were assigned. There were only four chairs because four mechanics were more than enough to keep the Sar’ian freighter running.  
  
The plan was simple but effective, disable the defenses from within and have the Resistance Fleet appear for show. A full fleet for a measly check point. The infiltration team was disguised as crewmembers of a merchant ship from the Sar’ian Union, a two faced commercial community that traded anything with anybody and always looking for the highest profit. Leia wasn’t fond of them but their ship was the closest to the Kachira Region. She warranted them that their ship and cargo won’t be in danger and they could be on their way without paying First Order’s custom fees. Hux smirked, of course Leia was hoping the Sar’ian ship would explode alongside the checkpoint. Leia caught Hux’s smirk, it was not the first time she had noticed him doing that in the meetings. His train of thought was seamlessly running along hers. For a man with a double death sentence over his head, Aurelio Hart was awfully cheerful. Hux met Leia’s eyes, she had been watching him for enough time for Hux to notice, smiled at her and nodded.  
  
Hux was mostly quiet in the bumpy docking maneuvers of the freighter, Sien and four of his men were to serve as his bodyguards as he disabled the checkpoint defences. Easy enough but, to prevent him from doing anything suspicious Xiaotien tag a long. A distant Xiaotien, not even half ‘Aurelio dear’ in all the journey, besides that, she never lifted her goggles over her head. Hux only was spoken by Sien, nobody else talked to him and the normal crew of the ship avoided him, red was an inauspicious colour. _Nonsense_. To prevent confrontations,  Hux wore his balaclava at all times. These could have been the most quiet and relaxed 18 hours Hux had enjoyed in a while.  
“Here darling, use this as well.” Maralla offered Hux a pair of her goggles.  
“Thank you.” She felt stiff in her interactions with him, Hux observed the red tinted lens and smiled. Red hair, red lenses, double bad luck.  
“The inspection patrol will be here any time. Behave yourselves.”  
“Yes, sir.” chimed Hux and covered his eyes.  
  
“All seems to be in order. Your appointment in the Register is due in eight hours.”  
“Eight hours? You surely jest my good man! The regular time is five and we are practically alone out here. I’m sure you can make it two and find some of our wares useful.”  
“Trying to bribe an inspector is usually met with a trade ban but since this is your first offense you will just have to wait twice the time, your new appointment is due in sixteen hours.”  
  
 _How did we decide that a trade ban for a longer registration queue are correlative sanctions? This man’s life must be extremely uneventful. Maybe a change in scenery, let’s say a stay in a detention cell, would give him time to reflect on his current performance._  
  
“You heard the man, people we’ll be stuck here for a while, so you can go sightseeing if you like, but I want all of you back before dinner or I’ll deduct the full shift from your pay.” The captain of the ship announced quite cheerfully as the inspector walked out the cargo bay. Sien nodded and signalled the rest of his team to move out. _A play in a play in a play and poor FN-2187 thinking there is a thing called ‘reality’._  
They went straight to the bar nearest to the post and ordered a round of the cheapest stuff. _This is the kind of substance that you used to remove rust when you don’t have a properly labelled abrasive at hand._ Hux elbowed the guard at his right and motioned his head toward the door, Sien nodded and the man accompanied Hux outside. _Good security as expected, no extra squadrons, the perfect setup for a trap._  
“Want one?” Hux took out his cigarettes, the other man shook his head and Hux proceeded to light his. All the fumbling with the balaclava made him chuckle, as he remembered when he began to smoke, the place was not too different from where he was now.  
“You can’t be here, move along.” One patrol of stormtroopers appeared in the back alley.  
“We didn’t know, there is no sign. Is the first time we are here, and we are just out for a smoke. Do you want one? Here, you can keep them.” Hux offered the full packet. For a moment Hux thought his offer would be rejected but the stormtrooper snatched the packet from his hand.  
“Be quick about it.”  
“Yes sir, thank you.”  
The patrol kept walking the back alley ignoring both men. _Life in this backwater place must be really, utterly uneventful. I wonder if the pilots ever do drills. This place needs reforms urgently._  
“We saw a patrol coming your way, what happened?” Sien and the rest of the group joined them, ready to fight.  
“Nothing, we are allowed to stay in here until I finish my smoke.”  
Captain Sien looked at Hux with suspicion. _Come on Markus, your man was keeping me company the whole time, have more faith in him. Instead of doubting me, here is the part where you say something among the lines of ‘let’s ambush that careless patrol and supplant them for a very easy access into the base’. The most distressing part is that no one would ask what are we doing, if we were to roam aimlessly inside the main building. I am really annoyed right now at the lax security, their number is just for show. Better get over with this quickly, before Markus or the others notice this mission turned out to be disappointingly easy._  
“Well we are all here now, we might as well began our mission. Follow me.”  
Sien had a blueprint. _Why I am not surprised? The surprising part is, why are we taking a roundabout way?_ The captain chose a lateral maintenance door. Hux opened the control panel to unlock the door; seeing all in red was tiring his eyes so he opted to remove the goggles from his head and lowered them to his neck. _Seriously, why you people never aim for the front door? I suspect. No, scratch that. Now I know why the main entrance of your base is falling apart and unguarded, you are expecting us to use the same side-door-sneaking you are so fond of. What kind of face would you make if you knew all this sneakiness of yours is pointless? You apparently enjoy touring our facilities and then in a fit of jealousy you destroy what you cannot have. You are so petty._  
“The door is open now.”  
“Took you long enough. Let’s move, three front, one left, four front, one right, all front.”  
  
 _Where do you want to go, Markus? The armoury? The warehouse? The archive? Of course, the medbay, you want to expose me. Or maybe, just maybe, you want my time to run out, you brought Xiaotien you don’t need me to open any door for you._  
“Open the door.” Sien snapped while holding off the pursuing stormtroopers. They got spotted until their third turn and the escort had been left behind to deal with the pursuing patrols.  
“It’s not as easy as the previous one, this one leads to the main power room...”  
“I don’t want excuses!”  
Hux clicked his tongue and kept working on the control panel. _Impressive, this level of security for a station in the middle of nowhere. This could partially be the cause of the lazy patrolling._ A bolt grazed his left hand,  Hux turned around quickly, expecting to see a wall of stromtroopers, however there were only Xiaotien and Sien in the corridor. _Oh_.  
“See? Even Xiaotien can operate doors quite efficiently. General, stop wasting time and open the door, you know the code, use it.”  
 _Well if Xiaotien is going to kill her master I should buy some time for Sien to be in front of her._  
“I do not.”  
Sien shoot again hitting Hux on the leg. The ginger fell against the wall, his tools escaped his hand and clinked eerily on the floor. _Double bad luck. Now is not the time to remember useless superstitions. You are backed against a wall Armitage, what would you do now? What can you do now?_  
“Use the code, you can die an honorable dead for your Imperial Scum to mourn you or die a nameless death right here.”  
“You don’t like me, do you?”  
“Like you? I kriffing hate you, I’ve already told you that. But thanks for reminding me,” Sien turned around quickly and seized the blaster from Xiaotien hand, surprising her. The captain threw the weapon away from them. “You may have thought I haven’t realized you two were planning behind my back. I can pretend as well and better than both of you. On your knees.” He pushed Maralla down. “You just had to kill him, an easy enough task. You killed him and your family would still have a comfortable work. Yet you chose him over your family, I always knew you were worthless but betraying your family for a murderer is a new low, even for you.” Even if Sien was speaking to Maralla, his eyes were fixated in Hux. “And you, do you really think she loves you? I did not expect you to be this naive. At least you didn’t actually believe to be her second or third man do you? The list is long with this dirty whore. Tell your lover which number he is.”  
“It does not matter.”  
“Is that gallantry or you are afraid of hearing a really tall number?”  
 _I said it does not matter because it does not matter, you self centred idiot. Keep spouting nonsense while I devise an escape plan._  
“It is neither, is common decency, have you hear of it?”  
“I am surprised you are talking to me about decency after you have been… fornicating without the proper bows of marriage.”  
“You pernickety jerk.”  
Sien’s face flared with anger and yanked Maralla’s goggles from her head.  
“Even if both of you are worthless, these things are better said face to face. Tell him his number.”  
“I said…”  
“Tell him!”  
Maralla straightened her head, her eyes were completely red, and her gaze, adamant in Hux’s.  
For the first time in a long time, Hux felt the cold sweat of fear. He had calculated his odds of winning awfully wrong. Being surrounded by idiots, or people he regarded as such, made him more arrogant and overconfident. _No, this is no mere overconfidence, something or someone hijacked my mind. I am not this stupid._ Then the answer became obvious: it was the red eyes.  Maralla’s eyes did not only reveal her emotions they were also capable of inflict suggestions into her chosen target. Involuntarily his eyes left Sien to search for Xiaotien.  
“I’m sorry.” Maralla barely whispered.  
Sien brimmed with scorn, even for imperial scum to fall in love with a worthless slave was revolting. Just another sign of wickedness. Without hesitation pulled the trigger.  
“So disgusting.”


	20. Phase Five: Resistance is Futile (Part III)

Hux barely registered the sound of the bolt being fired. The change in Maralla’s eyes from red to lavender suddenly spirited him away from the present moment. All her profile data flashed inside his head but he did not have time to make any sense of it as the words got melted into a very familiar scenery; the forest near his house back in Arkanis. The sun shine in the sky, that was rare in itself as the sky was always overcast. The smell of damp soil and greenery was heavy on the air, but he did not feel any cold, how could he had? He was tucked under heavy blankets near a fireplace. When he opened his eyes various children pointed at him and began laughing and clapping. They were no vague silhouettes, all of them had an astonishing level of details, dishevelled strands of hair, ripped seams, missing teeth, mud, horns, blue skin, pincers, no eyes, six arms, mismatched socks, no feet, wings, transparent skin, leaf ‘clothes’. Not all of them were Human and that did scare him. His eyes well up but a gentle hand caressed his forehead and told him everything was fine and there were no reason to be afraid at all. As Armitage opened his eyes again, he realised he was in his bedroom, his clothes were dry and his homework half-way through, just the way he had left it before escaping into the forest. Because he did escape, right? It was not a dream. It clearly was not a dream; at the tender age of four, Armitage knew he did not have enough imagination to create all the different children he had seen that afternoon.  
The next day, better prepared to deal with the weather and the forest, young Armitage sneaked out of his room into the forest. He wakes up in his bed, fully dressed. This could not be right. He had meet in the forest with two blue skinned girls in plain, dirty dresses and a boy, maybe, with jam skin in orange and white stripes. They played various games and Armitage remembered to be having fun. Why was he back in his bed?  
That estrange occurrence of him leaving his room and waking in his bed repeated several occasions.  
It was a rainy afternoon, he was hunting tadpoles in a brook alongside a girl with lustrous black hair plait neatly in two pigtails, her dress was dirty and patched, but her hair was neatly groomed. Her eyes were lavender with gold and greenish flecks and really lively. She didn’t wear any shoes and walked unconcerned in the water. He was wearing a raincoat, a jumper, thick woollen trousers, rubber boots and gloves.  
“You move too slow with all that on, you ain’t catching enough for dinner.”  
“You eat them?”  
“They are yummy, let’s get more and get back home, sis will cook them good. You’ll like them, you’ll see, Armitage.”

 

The duct grate was firmly in place. Viram had to shoot it to remove it. The grate clanked behind Captain Sien, which turned quickly but his eyes weren't searching in the right place, he looked behind him not above; Viram took a clean shot to Mark’s head from the ceiling. Both Sien and Xiaotien fell to the floor with a couple of seconds of difference. Viram looked for Hux and found him more or less unharmed.  
With difficulty Viram managed to land in all fours, “I’m too kriffing old for this.” When the ginger didn’t comment, Viram searched for his eyes. Hux had slid down until being seated in the floor, his eyes were glassed. Viram panicked, he had arrived late and the parasite had consumed the ginger body. No, that could not be, suntonnin was used as torture, it was extremely painful. Hux was immobile not convulsing, also he was silent not screaming in agony.  
“Hey, boy, snap out of it!” Viram tapped Hux in the arm. “Hart! The stormtroopers will open that door soon, wake up!” Viram shook Hux’s shoulder more urgently. “Hey, Aurelio, c’mon, move!” The sound of the door being cut, made Viram tighten his grip in the ginger and shook him harder, “Hey, General Hux! Stop playing dead, Armitage!”  
  
Hux gasped for air, as if he had been drowning. His leg ached, his hand sting and his head was also vying for attention. From being a four year old playing in a forest he suddenly became a grown up man, wounded in a corridor, knowing nothing and too much at the same time.  
“Viram? What are you doing here?”  
“Saving your sorry hide, that much should be obvious.”  
“Did you just called me ‘Armitage’?” Hux asked with a not so subtle nettled undertone.  
“Well General, I was growing desperate, you should let my _faux pas_ slide for now. We have a mission to complete first. Did you manage to open the door? If not, don’t worry this suit has high clearance privileges.”  
 _Wait, what? General? Suit? Which suit?_  
Hux took a proper look of Viram and found him dressed up in stormtrooper armour.  
“Do we have gear of your size?”  
“Well excuse you, I am pretty average size, you are the one who is scrawny, sir.”  
 _Sir? You just insult me and you think ending your insult with ‘sir’ will somehow allow you to get away with it?_  
“Let’s stop wasting time, can you stand up? I’ll open the door before the rest of our dull comrades try their best to capture us.” The ginger nodded and Viram opened the door without problem. Meanwhile, Hux struggled a bit but managed to stand up, supporting most of his scrawny weight against the wall, wincing on occasion.  
“Seriously, what are you doing here? Dressed like that and appearing out of thin air.”  
“It’s a long story, maybe if you get something decent to drink I will tell you all of it. Right now, the important part is that General Organa ordered me to keep you safe, she even gave me the cure for your suntonnin problem. Come here we have a check point to seize.” Viram offered his hand to Hux.  
“Thank you, Chief, but I can limp through the door, while I do, please drag Maralla inside as well.”  
“But she’s dead.”  
“No she isn’t and I do love to know why.”  
“Should I tie her?”  
“I did know you were into that, then again I don’t know if I really know you.”  
“I am not into that, whatever the Hell that is, and you do know me General, please save me the drama.” Viram took Xiaotien’s arms and literally drag her into the main generator room.  
Well that might be true, the other man was so easily flustered, it may be his true character. But why keep his identity hidden? Well he surely had a good laugh with me, that’s for sure. I would be thinking of getting even but true be told, he has helped me enough. In fact, I am pleased he has more cunning than I gave him credit for. We should be friends for real.

 

 

 

“General, there is a transmission from the First Order in an old Imperial Era secure channel.”  
“What do they want?”  
“To speak with you about a ceasefire.”  
“Who is it, Snoke himself?”  
“No, it’s Admiral Jake Snowfield in regard of the First Order High Military Council or so he claims.”  
“Never heard of him.”  
“General! The mission on the Kamdari checkpoint was a success, the base has surrendered.”  
“Good. Kaydel connect this Admiral Snowfield, I have something to gloat to him about.”  
  
“Greetings General Organa.”  
“Cut to the chase Admiral, why do you want a ceasefire now?”  
“I do loathe to admit it but as right now you have the upper hand, you destroyed our most important food supplies, our main weapons warehouse and now also have hijacked one of our best customs station. We will not resent the situation immediately, however the civil population is another story altogether; as shortages grow direr the number of pirates will increase and neither us nor you could keep them in check…”  
“They don’t have a fanatical faith in your Supreme Leader as you do in the navy?”  
The holo of Snowfield shifted uncomfortably.  
“Supreme Leader Snoke has forsaken us, we can no longer count on his patronage. Right now we are on the brink of a schism…”  
“Why did Snoke leave you?”  
“I would lie to you if I say I know his motives. I suspect he feared for his life as one of his favourites, General Hux, set up a coup to overthrow him not so long ago. Unfortunately General Hux died in that event and we can not use him to smooth our negotiations.”  
“So you are even willing to sell one of your top ranking officers in an attempt to bribe me. You Imperials are shameless.”  
“We are pragmatic. Hux was but one man, the forfeit of his life would allow honest people remain honest instead of becoming thieves. But that was just wishful thinking. What would you demand for the negotiations to begin?”  
“You mentioned a schism, what side are you in?”  
“The side of life. I have a wife and a daughter, two brothers, five nephews; all of them civilians and I selfishly hope to keep them from harm.”  
“Are you trying to move my weak woman’s heart with that lie?”  
“It’s not a lie, I have a family and I am worried about them, about their future. And I am not the only one with this concern. I do not approve of your political standing. Also, I am not saying we all will convert back to the Galactic Republic, your chosen government form is flawed beyond amend. All I am saying is that we should stop fighting.”  
“So we leave you alone and when you or your political enemies win the leadership of what remains you’ll come back to threaten the galaxy once more.”  
“You are truly as stubborn as your legend states. Being firm is a commendable quality but remember is always better bend than break. Should I expect our negotiations to resume?”  
“Resume? There is no room to begin negotiations of any kind with you.”  
“Alas, such a waste. At least I tried. Thank you for your time, princess.”

 

 

 

“That went all right.”  
“They surrendered too quickly.” Hux was taciturn in the medbay of the Chains Breaker, the flagship for this mission, while the medical droid tended the wound in his leg. Maralla’s wound was severe and her life was at risk, everyone had lost hope on her survival, but Hux knew she won’t die from this. And this certainty bothered him, why did he know? Doctors and droids alike said there was little they could do. Science had declared that Maralla Xiaotien would not live another day. That was a fact. A solid and sustained fact based on many years of studies and practice. Suddenly Hux laughed, bitterly.  
“I think you are not taking this well.”  
“No, I am not. I need answers.”  
A violent shake rocked the cruiser.  
“We are under attack, it was a trap after all.” Hux said happily. “Let’s go, our job is not done yet.”  
“Sir, please do not move, your treatment is not finished at present.”  
“I need to go now or we will sink, thank you for your time.” Hux pushed the droid back and dress up. “Let’s go Chief.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“The bridge.”  
“The bridge? Are we going to hijack the ship?”  
“Exactly. On Organa’s orders nonetheless. Give me your mission badge.”  
“How do you know I have one?”  
“You needed it to impress Sar’ian fools, give it to me.”  
Viram handed the holoprojector to Hux.  
“Do you have an official grade?”  
“Last time I checked I was a second lieutenant.”  
“Well you are old enough now to be lieutenant.”  
“Why thank you for the promotion, sir.”  
“You have earned it. Now follow my lead.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Vice Admiral Seyo, give the order to surrender!” Ordered Hux first thing at entering the bridge.  
“You are the agents for this mission, you aren’t allowed in the bridge.”  
“This mission was of high importance for General Organa.” Hux presented the official the holo of the Alderaan crest.  
“The General suspected that Captain Markus Sien was an imperial spy, regretfully she was right. We are going to be annihilated unless we surrender. How many Star Destroyers are out there now? Three? Four? The longer we wait the more cruisers we will lose. While we are alive, we’ll keep fighting. Don’t you want to ‘borrow’ an Imperial Star Destroyer for our cause?” Of course you do, they are beautiful and deadly.  
“After this operation was done with, general Organa had another job for Hart and myself: infiltrate Caurus as imperial agents. Right here I have our fake credentials, if we manage to convince them this all was a plan to bring the Resistance down we might buy some more time.” reinforced Viram and presented a small round datapad.  
“They might believe it or not, anyway you are right, as long as we are alive we can fight. Captain Tada broadcast the signal of surrender to the area.”

 

 

“Admiral Statura, the main base is under attack!”  
“Set course to D’Qar at maximum speed, we can make it in time.”  
“Admiral! The Chain Breaker and its escort are under attack!”  
Statura clenched his fist.  
“Vice Admiral Seyo will have to fend for himself, the safety of general Organa always comes first. To D’Qar, make haste.”

 

 

The bridge’s door opened again and a squad of stormtroopers poured in.  
“This vessel is now under First Order’s control.”  
Vice Admiral Seyo, Hux and Lixi were standing side to side, looking at the front. They have a plan to fool all these idiotic imperials; they need to play it cool. However, half of Hux’s coolness slipped away. _Why it had to be Phasma? Why she had to see me in this sorry state I am now? I will never end hearing about this._  
“There is no need to shout. This vessel has been under First Order’s control since a while back.” Hux turned slowly to face her, his hands laced at his back. “The crew is in the best disposition to cooperate, please treat our guests kindly.”  
“Cooperation is greatly appreciated but the fate of our prisoners is not for field agents to decide. Hand me your ID.”  
“Certainly, Lieutenant…”  
“Rami, sir. At once, sir.” Viram handed the datapad to Phasma.  
“Move the prisoners out.”  
Seyo and Hux exchanged a look and a nod as the stormtroopers took custody of the bridge crew.  
  
“What are your orders for this cruiser, Captain?”  
“To destroy it, sir.”  
“Spare it, it might be useful in the near future.”  
“As you command.”  
“Well then, let’s go back home.”  
“Sir?”  
“Yes, captain?”  
“What about… Lieutenant Rami, sir.”  
“Ah, let’s find him a decent accommodation, while the proceedings are cleared, I do believe my late co-commander’s quarters will do nicely. Please captain, see to it.”  
“As you command.”


	21. Conquest Resumed

Hux enjoyed his bath. But his truly blissful moment was shaving. He took his time spreading all his instrumental, a careful selection among the best tools the galaxy has to offer of razor blades, scissors, combs, brushes, oil, cream, aftershave. Once he decided which ones were best for the job at hand moved the rest aside and he put himself thoroughly to it. He lathered his beard and opened the razor, gazed for the last time at Aurelio Hart. The more facial hair he removed from his face, his past endeavour with the Resistance seemed farther and farther ago. His face was still bruised. Hux splurged himself in aftershave. A visible reminder that he have unfinished business still. Sooner than later Black Squadron will make an attempt to rescue Seyo and most of his crew. Hux trimmed his sideburns back to shape. Someone would be at his door any moment now, he had taken almost twice the regulated time to get himself presentable. _There is no rest for the wicked._ Hux stared at his reflection looking avidly for any discrepancy in both length and width in his sideburns. There was none. Happy with the results of his inspection, Hux proceeded to clean up his toiletries. Some noise in the back of his mind urged him to take one of the unused razors. He strapped the strop in his left arm and secured the two magnetic clasps together, then he slid the straight razor between the folds of the strop. It certainly wasn’t the most efficient way to carry a concealed weapon, and a razor of all things. A diversion was in order. After donning his tunic, he fastened his blaster holder into his belt.

Hux almost crashed with Phasma in his doorway.  
“Captain Phasma, how may I help you?” He asked trying to maintain his composure and not looking too surprised.  
“I brought the reports and the materials you requested, sir.”  
“Leave them on the desk, thank you.” Hux noticed the medium-sized box Phasma was carrying, moved aside and allowed her to come into his quarters.  
“Sir, if I may ask, why are you carrying your blaster?”  
“I have a considerable amount of pent-up anger, after going to the bridge I am planning going to the firing range.”  
Phasma nodded slightly, then opened the box and took out a bottle of wine, “It may be not on your top 20 choices but is the best I could manage to acquire, sir.”  
“Right now is the top of my list, I should get the promised cheese and crackers, Captain would you join me?”  
“I am still on duty, sir.”  
“Later then. We should keep going.”  
“Sir, you are limping, you should go to medbay before going to the bridge.”  
“Is it too notorious?”  
“I noticed right away, sir.” Phasma looked at the door. “The rest of your requested items are inside the box, sir.”  
“Thank you, Captain.”  
Phasma bowed her head and took her cue to leave, not without regarding Hux one last glance. The kind of glance that said ‘you do better be not be limping when we meet again in the bridge or I will drag you to the medbay myself… sir’  
Hux decided to inspect the contents of the box before going to the medbay.

“General Hux, I am truly glad you are all right. In hindsight, I do not know how did you managed to convince me to work on this plan to bring the Resistance down. Your life was in grave danger.” The holo of Admiral Snowfield flickered in the conference room in the bridge.  
“You taught me well Admiral Snowfield, the higher the stakes the higher the return.”  
“You never cease to amaze me. I would like to invite you to the _Magnus II_ , I have a present for you. I expect it would delight you.”  
The holo of Snowfield vanished in the silence of the bridge.  
“Lieutenant Mitaka prepare a shuttle.”  
“Yes, General.”  
  
“Captain, give Lieutenant Xivil a stormtrooper armour and erase his presence aboard.” Hux ordered while Phasma escorted him to the hangars.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“He knows many things about the Resistance, his knowledge give us a tactical advantage. Admiral Statura may try to rescue Vice Admiral Seyo, be alert.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
They kept walking without vacillation. “Sir, would you like me to…?”  
“Come and save me? Yes, I would appreciate that very much. And for that plan to work I need you to stay here, Captain. No ‘buts’, contingency plan B-12. And that is an order, Captain.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
The hangar in the _Magnus II_ was filled with an impressive parade of stormtroopers and officials. Admiral Snowfield was in the centre of the Senior Officers in Hux’s welcome assemble. As soon as Hux walked outside the shuttle, Snowfield smiled at him. “General Hux, our greatest hero! The Bane of the New Republic! The Crusher of the Resistance! Our Deliverer!” These words were met with a loud cheer from the troops.  
“I am humbled by your reception, Admiral Snowfield. I am not worthy of such treatment.”  
“You are too modest General Hux, I do wish more men accomplished half of what you have done for the Empire and still be sensible men as yourself. Have you eaten?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Excellent, most excellent. Let us go.”  
Admiral Snowfield welcomed Hux with the highest honours, a formidable parade. The whole show of force. Definitely not a reception for an equal. Much less for a subordinate.  
“May I ask for your blaster, General Hux?” Major Dorel asked when the greetings between the two men were finished.  
“Certainly.” Hux detached the holder and gave it to the major, more conscious of the razor strapped in his arm. Why did he do that? It was utterly ridiculous, not to mention it would be unbelievable embarrassing to explain if discovered.  
“Why were you armed, General Hux?”  
“I have been neglecting training for far too long. So long that I am considering appropriate sanctions, while those come into effect I was set to make for the lost time in the firing range.”  
Snowfield nodded approvingly.  
The _Magnus II_ was the same Resurgent-class as the _Finalizer_ yet if felt foreign to Hux as he walked alongside Snowfield towards the Admiral’s quarters. The patrol routines were almost the same.  The number of steps from the hangar to the Admiral’s room were exactly the same. But the people on duty lacked something that the people on the _Finalizer_ had.  
“I must confess I was worried about your safety this whole time.  When you went missing… it was awful. I might be exceeding my duties as your former instructor but the affection I feel for you has always been as if you were my own son. I don’t lose hope you will accept to marry my Edith in the future.”  
“I worry about Lady Edith, Admiral Snowfield. She is very beautiful and intelligent, she should not have an interest in lousy men such as myself. I expect Lady Snowfield to correct her gently.”  
“You are the only one who think this badly of yourself, General. You have many notable qualities, so much so that even a five years old was able to tell. She is already twelve and has not given up on you. And now you are our hero, you’ll have marriage offers all over the galaxy, but Edith loved you first, you mustn’t forget.”  
Hux smiled politely. No matter the fame, to the truly important families of the galaxy he will always be bastard.  
“I would never dare disregard Lady Edith’s affection, Admiral Snowfield. However, I am sure I would be a terrible husband as I am always working.”  
“You will be a fine husband as you are already worrying about it.” The food at Admiral Snowfield’s table was lavish. “Please consider it seriously, I would definitely be happy if you become part of my family. Now we must tend to some lesser concerns, the High Council is faltering. Thanks to your valiant actions we are triumphant, with just lesser concerns. It is time for a renewal.”  
“That is an ambitious idea Admiral Snowfield, we should deal with what is left of Snoke’s followers first, in my opinion.”  
“We can do both things at once. The fine detail is still for us to determine but the outcome is our victory. This is where the gift I brought you come into play. Special Detention Cell 003. Go at your leisure and then we will proceed to make plans.”  
  
As the door opened, Leia moved her eyes in that direction. She frowned, in front of her was the very same, despicable General Hux flanked by two stormtroopers. Cold eyes, rigid stance; hands laced at his back; up close he didn’t look intimidating in the least. He was not Grand Moff Tarkin. Leia stood from her bunk and looked defiantly at him across the plasma barrier.  
“Princess Leia, please have a seat. I am glad to see you well; I read the report of the mission in D’Qar and I worried, thankfully Vice Admiral Seyo is a sensible man and the casualties of the Red Fleet were minimal. Blue Fleet is still hiding somewhere but is just a matter of time.”  
“So you have come to mock me, you played me a complete fool, I’ll give you that. I should have listened to Sien and Cael and have you executed the next day, you have cost me two brilliant and valuable men, among many.”  
“As difficult as it is to believe, I did not kill Cael, the rogue element in our team choose to shoot him first instead of me. And for Captain Markus Sien, he was killed by Chief Engineer Lixi, who by the way did make a most dramatic entrance, albeit a tad late as Captain Sien managed to shoot Chief Engineer Xiaotien. She was in critical condition the last time I saw her.” Hux briefly broke eye contact with Leia and glanced sideways, to his left and slightly upwards, “I was required here as well, I have not seen the full report on the prisoners on the _Finalizer_ but medical treatment won’t be denied taking on account Vice Admiral Seyo’s surrender.”  
“Spare me the  lies, General. You have won, enjoy your victory while it lasts. People across the galaxy will rise to resist your tyranny.”  
“It is expected. If possible, I would like you to listen to what Admiral Snowfield has to say with an open mind. Think of the small people.”  
“Your future slaves you mean.”  
“Princess please, do not be so rash. Of all we have talked I came to realise we have similar ambitions and hopes for the galaxy. The New Republic failed us all; the Empire was not perfect either, but we are trying…”  
“To kill all of us who disagree with you.”  
“If you allowed me to explain…”  
“There is nothing you could explain to me than I do not already know. I won’t waste your time General Hux nor Admiral Snowfield’s.”  
“As you wish Princess Leia.” Hux nodded curtly and turned around from her.  
“Just one more thing General, we have a promise pending, do not believe I will forget it.”  
Hux half turned, his lips barely moving upwards in a shadow smile, “Thank you, Princess, you are too kind.”  
Hux left the cell with his escort and Leia slowly sit again in the bunk. Replaying the whole interview in her head. Hux gave her too much information and he seemed to care about what happened to Maralla. The parting smile was the worst part. Her eyes widened, that man was not General Hux, but Aurelio Hart playing General Hux. How could she not noticed? He said it himself ‘I was required here, as well’, he didn’t say ‘I was summoned’ or any grandiloquent word. He didn’t come here to mock her, he said he was worried. Commonplace lip service in anyone else.

 

 

  
  
Hux was in the viewpoint of the _Magnus II_. Fifty six hours later it still felt foreign. This was his life. The only life he has ever known. His own words to Leia mulling over inside his head, neither of us is right. That very thought was borderline treason. Was this home? He did feel relief to see all the regulations followed flawlessly but he didn’t feel happy about it. Hux frown, was it ever relevant to him feel ‘happiness’? Yes, at some point it was but then everything changed. ' _Everything' may be an exaggeration._  
“Sir, we are under attack!”  
Hux turned quickly to the main console, Major Dorel was already tending the matter, he was about to ask for a report when he could see an assorted fleet appear at his left. How did they know where to find them?  Unless…  
“Sir, engine number two has shut down!”  
“Sir, there are reports of explosions in utility decks, sections 12 to 54!"  
“You traitor!” Dorel didn’t wait for explanations and shoot Hux in the chest. Hux was walking towards him and the blast made him fall in the right crew pit.  
“Order Protocol Phi.” Dorel run to Snowfield’s quarters, the safety of the Admiral was paramount.

 

 

  
The bodies were left behind as grim marker stones. The battle was fresh. Too fresh. Normal people would feel shivers at the sight of many corpses. They were the lucky ones. They didn’t see the lingering ghosts.  
Kylo Ren navigated through the remains, until reaching his mother’s office. The scarce furniture was torn but there were no ghost of Leia. That fact made him relieved, even if he knew that in the eventuality his mother died he would know it, no matter where he was.  
Why was he there then? If he had come to help, he arrived too late. Help whom, he wondered idly.  
Knowing Leia, she surely had a secret compartment somewhere too obvious. He searched the room more carefully. Where.was the last place anyone would expect the leader of the Resistance kept the most vital information in her possession? The veranda of course. Kylo taped on all the sides of the masonry until the sound returned was metallic; there it was the famous Leia Organa’s Safe Box. The contents were mostly junk to him but for his mother they were invaluable treasures. As Kylo rummaged the contents not wanting to notice the ones related to his father, something foreign caught his eye. Inside the box was Hux’s dog tags. Why? Why did his mother have them? Kylo swallowed hard. Had she had Hux executed? Was Hux’s ghost somewhere in this base?

 

 

 

The End?_

 

 

 

  
  
This is it, the final chapter of _Magic Mirror on the Wall, Who is the Fairest of Them All?_ Thank you all for reading and commenting ^.~!!  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////
> 
> Notes on names.
> 
> Names are important, was one of the first things I learned in kindergarten and it stuck with me. So, here are a few notes on the names of the OC of this story.
> 
> Cael, Badlor.  
> Cael means “victorious people” in Gaelic.  
> Badlor is a play on Baeldor, “prince” in Old English.  
> Badlor thinks highly of himself as a righteous man but not always has been part of the Resistance. What did he do before?
> 
> Darko, Nikifor.  
> Darko is more commonly used as a given name of Slavic origin meaning “gift”.  
> Nikifor, “victory bringer” is the Polish and Russian form of the Greek name Nikephoros.  
> He was a major force behind Hux’s actions, just exactly how much? Agent Darko’s agenda is definitely more than meets the eye…
> 
> Sien, Markus Darius.  
> Sien is combination of “cien”, a hundred in Spanish, and Sian a feminine Welsh form of Jeanne: “God’s gift”.  
> Markus is the German form of Marcus a Latin name related to Mars, the ancient romans God of War and Fertility.  
> Darius, is the English transliteration of the Persian name Dariush, meaning "he possesses" or "rich and kingly”  
> Mark Sien is everybody’s favorite asshole. Somehow he managed to gain Leia’s trust, at least in military matters.
> 
> Snowfield, Jack.  
> Snowfield is defined as: noun 1. a large area of permanent snow.  
> Jack, often regarded as a pet name for John but in this story is taken with the meaning of “man” because of its popularity.  
> The man who owns a large amount of white. A man who is alone. Jack Snowfield had taken a personal interest in Armitage since a long time ago. Did he just take pity on the neglected child or is there something else?
> 
> Xiaotien, Maralla.  
> Xiaotien is the prime example of my laziness and awful memory, should I correct it or leave it alone as a “obscure dialectal Star Wars form”? Anyway the correct way should read Xiaotian (小天), the weird and wrong ‘tien’ reading came from me half remembering the Japanese onyoumi reading ‘ten’. The interpretation I give to the name is “Little Imperial” although the internet couldn’t provide me with an actual meaning to the name.  
> Maralla is a combination of Marella “Shining Sea” in Gaelic and Maria’s, which has many possible meanings, “Sea of Bitterness”.  
> Maralla is perhaps the most chaotic character, wanting to believe in an Empire she does not truly comprehend. Fighting for not sympathize with a cause she feels betrayed her people but everyone around her thinks is worth dying for.
> 
> Xivil, Rami  
> Xivil is a completely made up name and an anagram of XLVII, 47 in roman numerals. Is a toponymic denoting the region of origin.  
> Rami is “the one who throws the arrow” in Arabic.  
> Rami is the one who sets the things in motion. He is the one who executes everyone else plans. One can just wonder if he can act on his own volition. On a side note, should he be honest and admit he has a big crush on Hux or keep the relation “professional”?
> 
> Minor OC
> 
> Chila (千願) another made up name meaning “Thousand Requests”
> 
> Major Dorel. Dorel means “to miss”in Romanian, pretty self explanatory ;)
> 
> Krown, Elen  
> Krown, alternate spelling of “crown”.  
> Elen, Greek name meaning “torch”.
> 
> \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////


End file.
